Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Flower of Rin-ne
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: Souji Tendou a cook for his uncle's restaurant, soon brought into a fight with alien life forms known as Worms. But soon found out that Worms weren't the only life forms that come from space, when finding out his cousin Madoka can pilot a mysterious robot known as Vox, to fight against a humanoid alien life forms, watch as he and she join the fight, to protect their hometown.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Kamogawa, Kabuto

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Also this will be AR Souji Tendou for this story.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Kamogawa, Kabuto**

It was a nice and sunny day in the city of Kamogawa.

In a nice little restaurant called 'Be with Hiroshi', is the owner Hiroshi Nakaizumi wiping the bar area. He looks to be a middle age man with brown hair with a small beard on his chin, and grey eye's.

There are also two girls helping out with some cleaning, the girls are his niece's.

One is a 17 year old with brown hair and hazel eyes, and she was wearing an orange jersey. This is Madoka Kyouno.

The other girl is the same age as Madoka she has long black hair that tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon, and have cold blue eyes, and is also wearing the same jersey as Madoka. This is Hiyori Tendou.

"Thanks for helping out today, you two." Hiroshi said. "Sorry that you have to spend your weekend working."

"You're welcome, Hiroshi-ojisan." Hiyori said.

"Don't worry about I'm pretty use to helping out here." Madoka said.

"Good to hear it." Hiroshi said, then notices something that got his eye which made rubs his head and sighed. "Hiyori, can you wake up that brother of yours? He's supposed to be working not snoozing."

Hiyori and Madoka look and saw a man wearing apron a red T-shirt with a white short-sleeve outer shirt, with black pants, and red shoes, sleeping with his feet on the table, and a newspaper on his face.

"I'm sorry." Hiyori slightly bowed. "I'll get right to it."

Hiyori was to go towards but Madoka blocks her way with her arm.

"No Hiyori, you're too gentle with him. What he really needs is a rude awakening." Madoka stated before going towards Hiyori's brother.

Madoka was right behind him.

"Will you wake already?!" Madoka yelled, as she kicks the legs on the chair, making the sleeper wake up and grabbing nothing but thin air as he falls on the floor.

"Ow!" The man got back up, the newspaper got off his face, revealing a young man whose look to be around 18 with midnight black spiky hair, and having cold blue eyes. This was Souji Tendou.

"What was that for Mado-chi?" Souji said looking at Madoka.

"I told you to stop calling me that Souji-nii! It's Madoka Kyouno!" Madoka exclaimed. "When you said you'll be helping out then you shouldn't be lounging around!"

"It's not my fault Hiroshi-ojisan is having a lousy business today." Souji rubs the back of his while getting back up. "I mean look."

Souji pointed inside the restaurant, and there are no customers.

"I guess that's true…but still though you shouldn't be using a table as a leg stand!" Madoka stated.

"Madoka right, Onii-chan." Hiyori soon joins in.

"Alright I'm sorry." Souji said before pointing his finger in the air. "Because Obaa-chan said this… Men who do not work don't get to eat."

"Exactly." Hiyori nodded, while Madoka nervously chuckle.

The door opens they look and saw a red rhinoceros beetle robot flying in with some bags of groceries on its horn.

"I'm back, here are the groceries!" The beetle said. "I'm not late am I?"

Hiyori walks towards the beetle and grabs the bags.

"Just in time Kabuto." Hiyori told the beetle robot named Kabuto.

This was Kabuto Zecter he is a good friend of the Tendou siblings ever since he was mysteriously delivered to them a few years ago along with technological belt, and a motorcycle. He didn't remember where he come from, since he didn't have anywhere to go, the Tendou siblings welcome him with opens arms, and have been a good friend with them and Madoka when they were kids, especially Souji.

"Here you go, onii-chan." Hiyori hand the bag to Souji. He checks its and it has everything he needs.

"Alright with these I can make my signature ramen." Souji said, making the girls happy.

"Alright! It's been since I had some." Madoka cheered. Souji chuckled.

"Well then I'll get right to it, Mado-chi." Souji said before walking towards the kitchen.

"I thought I told to stop that!" Madoka snapped. "I'm 17 now, and I'm in high school! Will you stop with that nickname already?!"

"No way." Souji flick his finger on Madoka's forehead. "Mado-chi will always be Mado-chi to me." He then continued towards the kitchen.

"Man why won't Souji-nii just stop with that nickname already?" Madoka sighed.

"I think it's because he finds you fan to tease." Hiyori chuckled.

"I have to agree." Kabuto nodded.

Unknown to them a teenage girl was watching them, behind a lamppost.

She had sky blue hair that is tied up and has a flower accessory on her left and have violet eyes, and is wearing strange looking uniform with blue sleeves the bottom part blue and white knee socks and blue boats.

She continued watching them as they were enjoying, the ramen Souji made for them, before leaving the area.

* * *

 **(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

 **(Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.) Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Hiyori, Madoka, Lan, and Muginami walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing into a city.**

 **(Bousou wo hajimeteru.) The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.**

 **(Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahout. Jikan ga nai.) Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. Meanwhile a ZECT van was going to a Worm attack scene.**

 **(Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.) Hiyori looks at her family photo. A child Madoka was looking at the ocean. Lan was working at Hiroshi's restaurant but was clumsy carrying the dishes. And a child Muginami was feeding a young weak Villagulio.**

 **(Ashita no sono saki e) Souji was standing back-to-back with Kabuto Masked Form. Next, a child Souji and Hiyori was crying at their parent's funeral.**

 **(Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani mieru. Speed koeteku motion.) Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his Clock Up as he ran past the frozen explosions.**

 **(Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.) Hiyori cried as green slime dropped from the ceiling.**

 **(Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsutie koreru nara.) Kabuto starts fighting in Clock Up before the screen is covered by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

(Tendou Household)

"Come on, Onii-chan if you don't hurry I'll be late!" Hiyori called out to her brother. She is dressed in her school uniform.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Souji said as he comes down the stairs putting on his shirt.

The Tendou siblings come to the garage of their house, inside is a modified Honda CBR1000RR, the front half was heavily protected like a shell having a red beetle horn, it was red while the back half was silver this is the Kabuto Extender. It was delivered to them with Kabuto Zector.

The Tendou siblings got on the bike, with Souji in front for him to drive, with Hiyori behind as the passenger. They put on helmets, and the garage door soon opens for them, Souji drives the bike out, onto the street heading to another direction.

* * *

The Tendou siblings were now at the beach front, half way there to Hiyori's school, until they see a familiar person familiar person running down the beach, and taking off her clothes, which had a school swimsuit underneath.

They stop and saw it was Madoka, now swimming in the water, and going to save a girl who was drowning.

"There she goes again." Souji said; because he and her sister know this isn't the first time that this happen.

"Well who she is all the time." Hiyori said before getting off the bike. "You can wait for here for her, I'll go rest of the way."

"Okay, be careful though." Souji told her.

"I know, I don't need you to tell me that." Hiyori said before running the rest of the way to school.

Souji soon got off the bike too, and walks to the beach. Madoka pulled the girl out the water, the girl was on unconscious but was still breathing, Madoka.

"There, you go safe and sound." Madoka comfort her before Souji through a towel on her head.

"Good thing I brought I towel with." Souji said.

"Oh, morning Souji-nii." Madoka greeted.

"You too." Souji greeted back. "I called the fire department, they be here soon."

"That's good, now then…" Madoka looks around the beach. "Where are my clothes?!"

"Probably been blown off with the wind." Souji stated. They soon see the fire fighters running down the beach to them, and checks on the girl.

The fire fighters, soon put the girl on a gurney, and put her in their vehicles.

"You did a good thing saving this girl, Madoka."

"It was no problem really." Madoka said as she was rubbing the back of her head. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes don't worry; she'll be in good hands. And when she wakes up we'll tell her how you saved her."

They soon got in their vehicle, and leave the area.

"Well then how about I bring you the rest of the way to school, Mado-chi." Souji said before getting back on his bike.

"Oh no, you don't have to." Madoka told him before catching a helmet.

"Hey, it's beats running the rest of the way. You don't want to be late do you?" Souji asked.

"Okay, thanks." Madoka said before putting on the helmet and gets on the bike.

"Hang on tight." Souji told her before turning the handles, and drives the rest of the way to school.

Unknown to them is that the girl that was watching them yesterday was watching, wearing the same uniform as Madoka.

* * *

(At Kamogawa girl's high school)

Standing behind the school gate is one of the female teachers with a shinai in hand.

She soon hears an engine sound, and see's Souji and Madoka stopping in front of the gate.

"Made it just in time!" Madoka said before taking off her helmet, and gets off the bike, and saw her teacher, and slightly bows. "Oh, hello Iwabuchi-sensei."

"Care to explain?" Iwabuchi-sensei asked.

"Believe it or not, I ran into a drowning girl…" Madoka started before Iwabuchi-sensei pokes her with her shinai.

"I'm asking about your uniform!" Iwabuchi-sensei told her. Madoka backs off, covering her chest.

"Well, my clothes were all gone by the time I got back to the beach!" Madoka explains before remembering something as she goes through her school bag. "But don't worry sensei."

Madoka soon begins to pull something out.

"I have my usual…" Madoka pulls out her jersey. "Jersey! Ta-da!"

Iwabuchi-sensei tightens the grip on her shinai.

"Then put it on, damn it!" Iwabuchi-sensei smacks her shinai near Madoka's feet.

"Hai! Bye Souji-nii!" Madoka said before heading to her school.

"Kyouno." Iwabuchi-sensei got her attention.

"Yes." Madoka turns around.

"The fire department called earlier. That girl you rescued regained consciousness." Iwabuchi-sensei told her, which made Madoka smiles happily.

"Prefect!" Madoka drew a circle with her finger in the air, and heads back to her school.

"Madoka, sure is a one of a kind girl." Souji said. Iwabuchi-sensei turns towards him.

"Shouldn't you be heading back, Tendou-san?" She asked. "If you don't I may have to report you to the police."

"Okay, I got it." Souji turns his bike to the other way. "And you shouldn't joke around like that. Some people may think the wrong way about me."

"Sorry couldn't help it Souji-kun." Iwabuchi-sensei chuckled. "Just head back to the restaurant you don't want to keep customers waiting do you."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna." Souji said before pointing his finger in the sky. "Because Obaa-chan said this…You should always appear to work on time."

"Just get going!" She told him.

"Alright, see ya." Souji said before driving down the streets, leaving the area.

* * *

(In the city)

In the middle of the city, is a tall building which was named ZECT H.Q, ZECT is organization that was form, after a meteor rite crash lands in the middle of the city.

The destruction was devastating, that over half of the city was destroyed, and the casualties were great in number, ZECT was founded with its first duty is rebuild the city, and then on ZECT focus on funding on research on science and technology.

But that wasn't the worst thing from the meteor, and ZECT is tasked to deal with it.

* * *

(In a dark lab, inside ZECT HQ)

A middle aged woman with violet long hair that reaches her back, and has matching eyes that were kind of lazy, she was wearing a lab coat with a violet sweeter, and a black skirt, and brown shoes with black stockings.

She was staring at a monitor of a holographic computer with keyboard.

"Are you going to issue the protocol now? Professor Haruka." A figure asked from behind.

"If I do that, they'll no longer be under my control." Haruka said.

"But isn't activating the protocol what you want? And didn't you choice the best candidates for the Rider System?"

"True and I did…but once I do this, there is no going back." Haruka said as she looked at her monitor and read some reports and videos of ZECT's most recent activity. "There's bound to be a turn when things get to out of hand, but I shouldn't let these kids got involve too soon…I'll activate the protocol when things, get too out of hand."

"And when it does…who do you think will appear first?"

Haruka turned to the figure with a smile.

"Hard to say, I'm not a fortune teller you know." Haruka then continued typing and drawing insects.

* * *

(Back at Kamogawa girl's high school)

Madoka and Hiyori were helping other clubs with their activities and problems. Madoka and Hiyori were helping because they were members of the jersey club…actually the only members of the jersey club because it's only the two of them.

After helping some clubs they were talking out the garbage's if the entire school.

"This should the last of it." Madoka said putting where the garbage gets pick up.

"But we still have things to do." Hiyori wipes her forehead with her sleeve.

"You shouldn't be like that Hiyori! After all we're the jersey club!" Madoka told her.

The only reason Hiyori join the club because she wanted to help Madoka out. It's been two years since she joins the club but still and so far they were helping people in their school and in the city. She's happy to help other people so she still stays.

"Okay, next we have to help with the film club with their movie." Madoka said.

"I know, I know, you don't have to remind me, president." Hiyori said before leaving.

"Hiyori I told not to call me that." Madoka said before following her. "Besides it's the only the two of us so far."

Madoka soon stops when she saw something in the bushes nearby. Then she saw movement, being curious she checks it out. She puts her hand in the bushes, searching around a little, until she felt something really odd, before feeling a jolt of pain.

"Ow!" Madoka pulled her hand out, wondering what was that.

"Madoka!" She looks and saw Hiyori waved at her. "Come on! We still have things to do, and with little time too!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Madoka said before heading towards Hiyori.

When they were both gone, a hand pop out of the bushes, and a girl crawl out of it and stands up, she then looks at her hands and touches her face, before smiles sinisterly, and leaves the area.

* * *

(Later)

After being done on their last task, Hiyori and Madoka were now heading towards the shower rooms.

"Man doing all those tasks, sure builds up a sweat." Hiyori said.

"You shouldn't be like that. After all we still some things to do in town." Madoka told her.

"I know." Hiyori said.

"Kyouno Madoka-san." They stop and look, and saw the sky blue hair girl wearing their school's uniform.

"Do you know her?" Hiyori whispered to Madoka's ear.

"No I hadn't met her before." Madoka shook her head before looking back at the girl. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

The blue hair girl drops her skirt, making Madoka and Hiyori flinched.

"Hey, you shouldn't do that in public!" Hiyori told her. The blue girl soon took off the shirt revealing her other uniform underneath.

Madoka and Hiyori only gazed at her, before she folded and handed the uniform to Madoka.

As they were looking at each other, some students come walking by.

"What's with that girl?"

"Did the Jersey club finally recruit someone?"

"No way."

"She's brave."

"That takes a lot of courage."

Madoka hadn't notice what they said before looking at the uniform in her hands, and saw that it was her uniform.

"Thank you…" Madoka and Hiyori were about look back at the blue hair girl, but she was gone like she vanishes into thin air. They look around, but didn't fine her.

* * *

(In the shower room)

Madoka and Hiyori were now taking a shower, and were talking about that girl.

"Man what a strange girl." Hiyori said. "First she whore you uniform, when you took it off to save a kid, and then she returns it, and vanish like thin air. Don't you think that's weird?"

"Yeah, it sure was." Madoka said. "I wonder how she knows who I am."

"Maybe its best that we shouldn't dig too much into it." Hiyori stated.

"Okay." Madoka agreed.

Unknown to them is that the girl from the bushes comes inside quietly, she was there for Madoka, but saw that she was not alone and quietly clicks her tongue. She wanted to do this quietly without witnesses and without causing a scene, so decided on waiting for the right time, but saw Madoka's jersey, and have an idea.

* * *

After cleaning themselves off, Hiyori and Madoka were putting on their uniforms, Madoka then saw something missing.

"What the where's my jersey?" Madoka wonders as she was searching for it.

"Did you misplace it somewhere?" Hiyori asked.

"No I was so sure that I left it right here." Madoka shook her head.

The door slams opened, it was Iwabuchi-sensei who was really looking really angry.

"Kyouno!" Iwabuchi-sensei pulls Madoka's ear and begin dragging her. "You're coming with me!"

"Itee! Sensei what are you doing?" Madoka asked.

"Hey wait up!" Hiyori soon followed.

* * *

(Outside of the school)

"Mind explaining this?!" Iwabuchi-sensei demanded when she points at graffiti on the wall. It written with Madoka's name saying she did it.

"Now hold on I hadn't done this!" Madoka told her.

"But it's written on your hand writing," Iwabuchi-sensei pulled out a paper written with Madoka's hand writing. "The similarity is uncanny."

"Well I admit it's true." Madoka said as she looks between the two. "But still I hadn't done this."

"She's right Sensei." Hiyori said. "She was with me in the showers, she couldn't have done this."

"Madoka/Kyouno!" They look and saw a mop of students running towards them, looking a little angry.

"W-What's wrong?!" Madoka asked looking a little scarred.

"Don't innocent with us! Look at what you did to my best camera!" She pulled out a broken camera in pieces. "I saw you smash into the ground!"

"And you filled the pool with water dye! Look at me!" She showed her blue color skin.

"And you wrote on our Kendo equipment!" She pulled out her Kendo helmet, which was written with Madoka's name.

"But I didn't do those things." Madoka told them.

"Don't lie to us! We saw you do it, it was defiantly you!"

"Well…" Madoka tried to think before getting idea on who did those things. "Maybe it's someone impersonating me?"

"Yeah right like we believe that!" They all exclaimed. Hiyori got in front of Madoka shielding her.

"Now hold on! Madoka didn't all those things! She couldn't because she was taking a shower in the shower room, I know because I was there!" Hiyori told them. "And maybe you forget that Madoka isn't the kind of person to do all those things! You all should know that!"

The mob soon claims down, thinking that Hiyori is right about that.

"Are you absolutely sure, Tendou?" Iwabuchi-sensei asked.

"I'm sure!" Hiyori told her. Iwabuchi-sensei look at her eyes seeing those weren't the eyes of a liar; she soon turned towards the mob.

"Alright, if what Tendou is saying is true, then we shouldn't point fingers, without proper evidence. Luckily tomorrows the weekend, so until a proper investigation is done all we have to do is to, wait." Iwabuchi-sensei told them. "Now dismissed."

Most of the mob left the area, while some stay, to apologize to Madoka.

"I'm sorry, Madoka." One of them bowed her head.

"I apologize as well."

"Same for me."

"It's alright, really." Madoka assured them.

"But still though I was so sure that was you. I didn't get a good look at the face, but the voice sounded completely the same."

"Like I said it's an imposter doing it. And I won't rest until I find her." Madoka swore.

Unknown is that her imposter wearing her jersey was watching from the shadows, with a smile on her face, seeing that her plan is working, and soon leaves the area.

* * *

(Tendou's house)

"Huh? Mado-chi is causing some trouble at school?" Souji said as and Hiyori were having dinner, while Hiyori was explaining what happen in school.

"Yes it was strange. Everyone was accusing Madoka causing, and that she saw her pulling pranks, and doing some bad stuff, and painting on the wall." Hiyori explained. "But she would never do that."

"Yeah I can believe that, she's not kind of person to do things like that." Souji said.

"But it's certainly strange though." Kabuto Zector said. "You don't think it's someone who has grudged against her do you?"

"Doesn't seem likely, but it should be possible. I think we should hear this from Madoka and see what she has to say." Souji said.

"Agreed." Hiyori nodded.

* * *

(Next day, at Hiroshi's restaurant)

Hiroshi was cleaning on the counter of his restaurant.

"Oji-san, you in here?" Souji and Hiyori come in the restaurant.

"Oh, Souji, Hiyori, what are you here for?" Hiroshi asked.

"We're here to talk to Madoka. Is she in her room?" Hiyori asked.

"Sorry no, she went out a while ago, saying something about clearing her name." Hiroshi said.

"I see thank you. If she comes back tell her we need to talk to her." Souji said.

"Will do." Hiroshi said before Souji exit the restaurant.

"Where are you Mado-chi?" Souji mutters.

* * *

(With Madoka)

Madoka was hiding behind a corner wearing a trench coat, a cough mask, and sunglasses, to hide her identity.

"I need to find my imposter before she does more things to framed me." Madoka vowed.

She walks around town to some places she usually helps around at, but that when she heard a scream nearby. She headed there and saw the fish market shop owner mended a bump on his head.

"Mr. Hito- I mean sir, are you okay." Madoka checks on the owner.

"I'm fine…" He said.

"What happen here?" Madoka asked.

"It was a girl named Madoka…she it was her day to come help me out…but out of nowhere she just whacks me on head and stool some of my fish."

Madoka thought about he was right today she was supposed to help him out in the store, but was too busy looking for her imposter that she forget. But what made her even more confuse about the imposter is that did she know about helping him out today, it didn't make sense only Madoka knows.

"Uhm mister, where did she go?" Madoka asked. The owner pointed at a direction.

"She headed that. I think that leads to the abandon factory."

"Okay got it." Madoka nodded before running to that direction.

Nearby was the Kabuto Zecter he was coming out of a grocery store with begs on his horn and saw and recognized Madoka.

"Madoka? Where's is she going?" Kabuto Zecter said before decided using his communication feature to call Souji. "Hey Souji, I saw Madoka earlier. She was heading to the abandon factory. Yeah I meet you their too, I need to drop some grocery's off first."

The call ended and Kabuto fly to drop the location to drop the groceries.

* * *

(At ZECT HQ)

Haruka was riding an elevator help up to the floor where her lab is, and soon walks out when it reaches her floor and it doors opened.

She sees several people in lab coats and security uniforms talking to each other and doing various.

Soon a male in a lob coat notice her and walked up to her.

"Oh! Professor Haruka, I was looking for you!" The male said, making Haruka sighed before walking to her lab, the male lab coat followed.

"You know I'm always in my lab, Dr. Hotou." Haruka said. "Oh, and how are you son and daughter, doing?"

"First of all, they're doing well. Second, I was just to let you know that the boards of executives are calling for you. They're demanding answers." Haruka sighed.

"Any particular reason?" Haruka asked, though she had a good idea of what this is all about.

"Your little project since you joined; the Rider Project."

Haruka sighed again at that and just looked annoyed.

"Hard for them to argue something that's about 10 years old." Haruka said before making a turn.

"Exactly, you ran this thing for so long behind the board's back."

"Well, whatever reason they want to say about it, there's nothing that can be done. All Zecters have found their prefect partners, and fully used them to max capabilities." Haruka pointed out as she reached her password protection lab door, and scanned her card on the lock type in the password.

"That's actually an issue that I have with you myself."

Haruka as the door opened and then looked at the doctor.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, while the company sees you as wasting potential resources, giving the devices to people outside this organization, and them being teenagers…I see you as sadistic maniac." explained, making Haruka twitch her eyebrows as she didn't expect the good doctor to be so blunt with insults. "You're giving children not only untested devices but you're also dragging them into a war that is not theirs."

Haruka soon faced forward.

"You don't see the situation as well as I do, Dr. Hotou but everything that I'm doing, I'm doing for a reason." Haruka said calmly.

"But-!"

Haruka turned back to looked at Dr. Hotou in the face.

"Shin, with all due respect, you're a medical doctor and a biologist, while I'm a technical/engineering one. Come to me when you have proof that someone has been hurt because of me. Now then, I have some work to do so now-."

ALRAM!

Haruka looks and saw her computers flashing red, Haruka's eyes turned serious; she knows what this is for.

"Sorry Doctor, looks like duty calls." Haruka walks inside and closed the door, and heads towards her computers. "Now then are could the little Worm be hiding."

* * *

(At the abandon factory)

Madoka was inside of the factory without her disguised and was now wearing her orange jersey, looking for her imposter.

"Where are you imposter?! Show yourself!" Madoka yelled and wants to give her a piece of her mind.

Madoka soon hear loud eating and check to see a girl sitting wearing an orange jersey and have the same color and length hair gulping down on some raw fish.

Madoka concluded that is her imposter.

"There you are, you must my imposter!" Madoka said before walking towards her. "Who are you why are you making people believe I did those things, just who are?!"

The imposter soon stopped eating a whip her mouth with her sleeve got up on her feet.

"Do I really need to answer that?" The imposter said, surprisingly she sounded exactly like Madoka. "It's because…"

The imposter slowly turned around…And Madoka's eyes widen, it was like looking at a mirror to her.

"I'm you." The imposter shows her face, which looks exactly the same as Madoka's.

* * *

(Back with Haruka)

Haruka was typing on her keyboard and her screens shows a red dot on a map of an abandon factory, the same one Madoka and her clone happens to be.

Haruka soon found the old camera systems of the factory still works, and puts them on her screen, seeing Madoka and her clone.

"This isn't good, there's no ZECT Troopers near that area, and even if we did sent them, they just get cream like before…hmm…" Haruka was trying to think of something, and decides on using the tracking systems on the Rider equipment. She saw only one active to be closed by and it was Kabuto Zector, and the belt being worn by Souji since he viewed it as a good luck charm.

"Souji Tendou, hmm…what are the odds?" Haruka said because she knows the boy quite well.

"Guess I have no choice now." Haruka said before typing on her keyboard for a few minutes before a holographic prompt showed up on her screen. It said, "Activate Rider Protocol? Yes or No?"

Haruka was about to pressed the 'Yes' but stop, feeling a little worried if she's willing to do this, before remembering what a friend of hers once said to her.

" _It shouldn't matter to us what becomes of the future. But to entrust it to future generations for those to come."_

Haruka soon smirks.

"I guess I have no choice but to trust those future generations." Haruka pressed the 'Yes' on the screen. The screen went black before displaying several slats with the words, "RIDERS ACTIVATED" on the screen.

Haruka smiled as she knew that she began something great.

* * *

(With Kabuto)

"Here you go ma'am." Kabuto Zector handed the grocery's to an elder woman.

"Why thank you. I can't believe I forget these even though I just bought them. I swore my memory is really going bad. I'm sorry you have to spend your time getting these." She said.

"It no trouble really." Kabuto Zector said. "If you want I can escort you home."

"No, I'll find my house isn't too far from here I can make. Have nice day." She said before leaving.

"You too." Kabuto said. "Alright now to go to that factory."

Kabuto was about fly off to their before he froze and his eye's blinked on and off for a few seconds. He soon went back to normal as then he screamed at the top of his mechanical lungs.

"I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" Kabuto then hurries to the factory wanting to tell Souji everything before they find Madoka.

* * *

(Back with the two Madoka's)

"Wh-What the…why do you look like me?" Madoka asked.

"Do I need to repeat myself? I'm you." The other Madoka said.

"But you can't be me! I'm me! Wait if you're me then what does that make me…? I don't get it anymore!" Madoka throw her arms on her head before pointing at the other Madoka. "Anyway that still doesn't change the fact your imposter imposing as me!"

The other Madoka soon started laughing.

"Oh that rich!" She said. "And what makes you think I'm the imposter, I know you better then you know yourself."

"You're lying! There's no way you-!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Madoka Kyouno," The other Madoka started making Madoka stops. "Age 17, born August 23, blood type O, weight you rather not say. You live with your Uncle Hiroshi in his restaurant, one of the only two members of the jersey club, and when you were in elementary your mother died and you were in depression. And there's one thing you want to forget but couldn't…" This made Madoka's eyes a little more widen making her remember a certain memory. "There was kid in your class drowning in ocean but you were so scared that you couldn't do anything. My god you were so pathetic! Hahahahaha!"

Madoka lowered her arm, and closed her eyes.

"You're right." Madoka said. The other Madoka stopped her laughing.

"You're right it I wanted to help him but I was scared I couldn't move, but that was also the day I saw Yoko onee-chan save him and see do a lot more things to help people, that's when I decided being like her. So no matter what you say that is my precious memory I won't forgive you for speaking ill about it!" Madoka said with strong resolve look on her face.

The other Madoka rubs her head.

"Guess I should have figure that wouldn't be enough to make you fall in depression again, making you more willing to die. But oh well, guess I'll have to do it while there's no one around." The other Madoka soon transformed into a green humanoid chrysalis-like creature with orange claws. This is the Salis Worm.

"What the-!" Madoka let out in surprised before the Salis Worm runs and grabs on the neck and lifts her up. Madoka tries to free herself but no anvil.

The Salis Worm was about to break her neck, but the Tendou siblings on the Kabuto Extender broke through the wall slams into the Worm which made it let go of Madoka and sends it flying a good feet on the ground.

Souji and Hiyori took off their helmets and got off to check on Madoka.

"Madoka?!" Hiyori said

"Are you alright Mado-chi?" Souji asked.

"I'm fine." Madoka cough.

The Salis Worm got back up and begins to runs towards them going to attack. Souji shields Madoka and Hiyori with his back.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kabuto Zector said before slashing it a few times with his horn, making it groan it pain as it was force to the ground again.

The mechanical insect then flew towards Souji who was surprised to see him.

"Kabuto, thanks for the save." Souji said.

"Don't worry about. But listen! I finally remembered what I was made for." Kabuto said before noticing the Salis Worm getting back up looking at him, Souji, Hiyori and Madoka. This was the perfect time to show Souji. "Actually I think it's better to show you! You still wearing that belt? Show me, it could help in this fight."

Souji showed him and it was a silver technical belt with a slot as the buckle.

"Okay, so how will it help?" Souji asked.

"No time to explain but…Henshin!" Kabuto said, confusing Souji.

"Henshin?"

Kabuto flew into the slot, making a perfect fit before…

 **"HENSHIN!"**

Soon as a response, hexagons formed around Souji's being before they covered him completely and transformed Souji into something new. He was clad in a black bodysuit with silver, bulky armor that was square shaped on the chest that has red on the upper part. On his shoulder is a red beetle design with the word 'ZECT' over it. He has large, round shoulder pads and large silver gauntlets with cylinder patterns on the arms. There were silver plates on the legs from thighs, knee pads, shins, three thin cylindrical metals on the ankles, and some metal on the feet. His helmet is silver with horns, blue opaque visor, and two black tupes that seem to be holding something back.

This was Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

The Worm and the girls looked surprised.

"Woah…" Madoka remarked as she didn't expect this when working with the Tendou siblings.

"Onii-chan and Kabuto combined…" Hiyori said while pinching herself a little to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Kabuto looked at himself as he didn't expect his friend to combine with his belt to form a hi-tech suit.

"W-What just happen?" Kabuto asked, looking at his armored hands.

"This is…Kamen Rider Kabuto!" Kabuto Zector said within Kabuto's helmet. "With this armor, you should be able to fight on par with that Worm!"

Kabuto Zector then displayed basic information about the suit's functions as well as any basic aspect about it, including the weapon holster. Kabuto immediately went for it and pulled out what seemed to be a gun.

Kabuto aimed it at the Salis Worm and fired at it, making groan in some.

The Salis Worm seemed annoyed before running and slashes Kabuto with its claws but his armor withstood it.

"Not bad." Kabuto remarked as he was unharmed before punching the Worm and holds the Worm by the arm and shooting multiple times in the face.

In his HUD, Souji saw the weapons alternate forms before he flips it to hold it on the barrel like an axe. Kabuto then slashed the Worm on the face before slashing the rest of its body.

It soon flew and rolled on the ground with its body smoking and the creature groaning in pain. Madoka and Mirai was awed by Kabuto, to say the least.

"Sugoi…" Hiyori let out as she was glad that their grandmother's self-defense lessons were really starting to pay off.

"So cool…" Madoka remarked.

Kabuto started approaching the Worm to finish it off. The three then notice something going on with the Worm as it stood up and started to glow red.

Kabuto Zector recognized this.

"Shit, it's starting to molt!" Kabuto Zector said while Kabuto himself was a little confused because he never saw a Worm molt before. When it was done molting, it looked different.

It had black and red armored appearance. It has spider legs on its shoulders and some on the head, its hands were black and it had claws on them. On its wrist were spikes that resembles a stingers and on the back of the legs, it had spiked up fins. This is the Aracnea Worm Rubor, or Rubor Worm for short.

"Kabuto, what happens if it's molted?" Kabuto asked because due to Kabuto Zector's remark.

"Let's just say things are going to be real fast." Kabuto Zector said.

"Huh?"

Just then the Rubor Worm moved fast as a red and black blur as it used its newfound super speed to give Kabuto a series of slashes, sparking his armor multiple times before he was forced to the ground.

"Damn it!" Kabuto caused as he barely got up. "Kabuto, I could use some insight here."

"Quick flicher my horn!" Kabuto Zector said and Kabuto did, soon his armor had electricity surrounding it and parts of his armor moved and it looked like it was about to pop off. "Now say, 'Cast Off' before pulling my horn completely."

Kabuto nodded.

"Cast Off!" Kabuto said as he pulled the horn completely.

 **"CAST OFF!"**

The armor pieces then flew off aiming towards his foe, who was hit by one of the pieces.

Kabuto had drastically changed from the previous form due to his heavy armor now gone. His upper body was sleeker while his legs remained the same. His forearms and upper arms were now covered in silver plates that connected to silver wrist bands. On his hands are black guards trimmed in silver and the shoulder guards were mostly silver with a red design on top. His chest armor is now red designed after a beetle's abdomen with silver torso sides. His helmet had gone through the most changes as it was nearly red with a silver bottom covered in black trims. A horn attached to his chin rose up to make the opaque visor into blue eyes, while attaching to his forehead as a rhinoceros beetle horn.

 **"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

"Souji this is Kabuto Rider Form." Kabuto Zector said as Kabuto moved a little bit and found it was a whole lot easier to moved, and looked on his arms.

"Okay, it's a little better to move now. And I have to say I like the design." Kabuto then noticed the Rubor Worm getting up and using his speed again.

"Souji, quickly press the button on the side of the belt." Kabuto Zector instructed and Kabuto did so.

 **"CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up Dimension)

Kabuto sees the Worm charging at him in normal speed. Kabuto managed to counter the attack by blocking the creature and kicking him away. He soon noticed the girls frozen like statues.

"What the?" Kabuto let out.

"It may look frozen but it's not." Kabuto Zector said. "While in Clock Up, your perception and speed are heightened up to the point where time seems slow around you but in reality, you're moving super-fast."

"Okay, I see now." Kabuto said as his HUD was showing him a kunai mode for his weapon. He pulled out the hanlde his hand axe which is a kunai before running the Worm and slashes through on its chest and slashes him from its back.

The Rubor Worm turned around to punch Kabuto but he blocks it with his other arm and slashes the Worm on its chest and kicks it away.

The Rubor Worm then just fried webs from its mouth at Kabuto but he slashes it with his kunai before meeting up with the Worm. He then slashes at the Worm, making some sparks.

The Rubor Worm triech whacking Kabuto but he was able to see its every move as he blocks, and dodges every single attack coming and after each one, he would get a few good punches and kicks in.

Kabuto then punched the Rubor Worm down to the ground before…

 **"CLOCK OVER!"**

* * *

(In standard dimension)

Hiyori and Madoka blinked as one second they see a red and black-red blurs clashing against each other and the next, they see Kabuto his back turned and standing over a defeated Rubor Worm. The Worm stands back up and charged at Kabuto.

Hiyori and Madoka noticed.

"Onii-chan!" Hiyori called and Kabuto noticed what was going on through a reflection of a window.

"Kabuto Zector." Kabuto said, not even asking as it was obvious that he needed put this creature down for good.

"You got it, here's what you need to know." Kabuto Zector said as he displayed information in the helmet's HUD yet again.

Kabuto then looked down on Kabuto Zector's buttons and started pressing them.

" **1."**

The Worm was getting closer.

" **2."**

"Souji-nii, do something!" Madoka yelled as the Rubor Worm was only inches away.

" **3."** Kabuto then closed Kabuto Zector and pulled its horn back into place.

"Rider…Kick." Kabuto then pulled the horn back.

 **"RIDER KICK!"**

Energy from Kabuto Zector traveled to Kabuto's helmet. It went up the horn and back down to his right foot. When the Worm was at him, Kabuto quickly countered with a spin kick. His foot hit the Worm directly in the face and the Worm exploded.

Hiyori and Madoka got up before seeing Kabuto emerge from the explosion and reverted back to Souji and Kabuto Zector. The four met up and looked at where the monster was to see it was no more.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

A hooded person holding a purple rose was watching Kabuto's battle with Worm.

"So you finally awaken, Kabuto." He said before letting go of the rose to the ground. "And very soon we will meet."

He soon walks away leaving the area.

* * *

(At ZECT HQ)

Haruka smiles as the Kabuto armor proved fruitful and that its power even exceeded her expectations.

"I guess I wouldn't have expected anything less from your son, doctor Tendou." Haruka said before seeing something from Souji's profile saying that he works at a restaurant called 'Be with Hiroshi', and has a talent for cooking. She soon got up from her desk.

"Well, I was planning to eat out today for dinner anyway, so might as well." Haruka said as she shut her computers down and left her lab before any ZECT higher-ups came to scold her.

* * *

(With Souji and the others)

After the battle, Souji and the others went back to Hiroshi's restaurant. When they were there, they were still thinking about what happen today, sitting on a table outside.

"Man I wonder what's all that about." Hiyori wonders.

"You're telling me…" Madoka mutters, she was still weirder out by her imposter/clone having her not only her face but her memories as well.

"Well I think it's something we have to ask ZECT. I mean they did build you Kabuto." Souji said as he looked at Kabuto Zecter. Kabuto Zector had told them that he got his memories back, they were happy to hear that, Kabuto Zector soon explained them that he was a weapon built by ZECT, to fight the creatures known as Worms.

"Trust me; I was just as surprised as well." Kabuto Zecter as well as he remembered the literal internal shock he got when the Rider Protocol activated.

"But still what exactly are these Worms?" Madoka asked.

"And where exactly did these things come from?" Hiyori also wanted to know.

"Well it's going to be tough to explain-." Kabuto started.

"Which is why I should explain it to them." They look and saw Haruka standing behind them. "Good to meet you Mr. Tendou."

"Who are you?" Souji asked.

"My name is Haruka Tsumugi and we have much to talk about." Haruka said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Oh, and if you guys are wondering if this going to be harem story like some of my others. I did had the idea, but I was nah I had plenty already, so I decided on getting out the good old comfort zone, and try one parings on this, see how I do. But I won't say with who to not give spoilers.**


	2. Chapter 2: Path of heaven

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Chapter 2: He who walks the path of heaven**

(Location unknown)

In dark room which looks kind of like a command center with severally people on computers, watching footage they revive of Kabuto's battle with the Worm, and finishing with his Rider Kick move.

"I wonder what this could mean." A young man with brown upper hair style and grey eyes, in the center of the room, is wondering about this armor individual before looking at someone to his left.

"What do you think of this?" He asked. It was the blue hair girl that returned Madoka's uniform.

"I'm not sure I hadn't revived any reports about this." She said.

"Hmm, well whatever this means, something tells me that things are going to be a lot more complicated." He said.

The big screen soon showed Madoka looking at her clone copy before her clone transformed into its Sails Worm form, and then showed Hiyori and Souji to her rescue, and then showed Souji transforming with Kabuto Zector into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form, and then Rider Form.

* * *

 **(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

 **(Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.) Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Hiyori, Madoka, Lan, and Muginami walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing into a city.**

 **(Bousou wo hajimeteru.) The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.**

 **(Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahout. Jikan ga nai.) Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. Meanwhile a ZECT van was going to a Worm attack scene.**

 **(Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.) Hiyori looks at her family photo. A child Madoka was looking at the ocean. Lan was working at Hiroshi's restaurant but was clumsy carrying the dishes. And a child Muginami was feeding a young weak Villagulio.**

 **(Ashita no sono saki e) Souji was standing back-to-back with Kabuto Masked Form. Next, a child Souji and Hiyori was crying at their parent's funeral.**

 **(Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani mieru. Speed koeteku motion.) Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his Clock Up as he ran past the frozen explosions.**

 **(Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.) Hiyori cried as green slime dropped from the ceiling.**

 **(Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsutie koreru nara.) Kabuto starts fighting in Clock Up before the screen is covered by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

(Back to the restaurant)

After letting Haruka inside, Haruka requested some yakisoba noodles stir fry. Souji then cooks her requested and soon served it to her.

Haruka was now eating her yakisoba noodles.

"Hmm, delicious your food is truly to die for." Haruka told the young chef as she ate half of her noodles.

"Oh thank you." Souji said, he, Hiyori, Madoka and Kabuto Zector were sited with her on the same table. "So Tsumugi-san-."

"Just called me Haruka-san." She told him. "I'm not one for formalities."

"Okay, Haruka-san you said you're going to explain what happen today, so mind filling us up on what happen?" Souji asked.

"Just let me finished my noodles first, I don't like to eat and talk in the same time." Haruka told them, and they sweet drop, and decided to wait for her to finish her food.

Haruka was now done with her noodles and placed her chopsticks on the plate and wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Those were the best yakisoba I ever had." Haruka said.

"Glad you like it." Souji said.

"Now then back on topic." Haruka then pulled out her ZECT ID card out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "Like I said before my name is Haruka Tsumugi, I'm with ZECT's R&D, engineering division."

"Wait by ZECT you mean the science and technology company right?" Hiyori asked.

"That's correct." Haruka nodded. "I was also the one who created Kabuto Zector."

They were a little surprised of that.

"Wait that would make you his mo-." Madoka started before Haruka twitches her eyes at her. "His creator…"

"Oh yeah now I remember." Kabuto Zector flew near Haruka. "It's good to see you again Professor."

"Likewise Kabuto Zector, I trust that your life here is nice." Haruka said.

"Yes it was." Kabuto Zector nodded.

"Okay so we now know you're the one who created Kabuto. But that still doesn't explain what happen." Souji said. "What is a Worm, how on earth did it get not only Mado-chi's face but her memories, and where did they come from, and what's ZECT's involvement of this?"

"It's a long story, so I'm going to tell them one of a time." Haruka said before explaining. "The Worms are Extraterrestrial life forms that come from deep space."

"Extraterrestrial…?" Madoka blinked. "You mean their aliens?!"

"In the short term yes." Haruka said. This made Madoka more freak out, to think that an alien from outer space just not only wore her face but had her memories as well.

"You're probably wondering on how that Worm not only had Mrs. Kyouno face but her memories as well, I take it?" Haruka asked they nodded. "Well how about I explain like this…"

Haruka soon pick up a cup of water and her empty cup of water.

"Let's say this empty cup is the Worm, and this filled one the human it copies." Haruka soon poured the cup of water into the empty one. "When a Worm comes to physical contact with human, they'll scan their entire physical structure, not only will they copy the face, they'll also copy the DNA, fingerprints, not to mention the memories as well. Almost becoming a perfect copy of a human identity, but once a Worm copies a person, they soon killed him or her, to completely take the person's place in the world." Haruka stops pouring.

This made the Tendou siblings and Madoka a little more surprised as they keep learning about the Worms.

"But wait, then how come the Worm that copy Madoka didn't just killed her when it had the chance?" Hiyori asked.

"Hard to say," Haruka shrugged. "Maybe that Worm was a lot more, smarter than most."

"Okay, we pretty much get that," Souji said. "But where did these Worms come from?"

Haruka sighed.

"You are aware of the meteorite that crashed landed on the city around 10 years ago, correct?"

"Yeah of course we know that…?" Souji started before having a realization. "What you don't mean?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. The meteor crashed was no mere accident, it was a stealth invasion. Inside the meteor harbored almost over thousands of Worms." Haruka explained.

This made them have shocked faces.

"No way…" Hiyori mutters.

"Why would they want to invade Earth?" Madoka asked.

"The reasons are unclear." Haruka said. "But Worms are too dangerous to be ignored, so ZECT's duty is to combat any Worm that appears, but our attempts have been less successful…"

"Then how come you didn't anyone about this?" Souji asked.

"Well there are some high ranking government officials that know about this, but we didn't share this information with the public." Haruka said.

"How come you didn't?" Madoka asked.

"What and the tell them that aliens from outer space that can disgraced themselves as perfect copy of a human being lives among us." Haruka stated.

When they think about she's right, if the public found out of about this there could be problems, some people might not believe this, but the ones that do might panic, because they would see anyone around them to be a Worm, they neighbors, their friends, even suspect the prime minster to be Worm.

"It would cause a panic if people were to find out." Souji said.

"Exactly," Haruka nodded. "So the government decided to keep this shut tight, and left ZECT in charge to deal with the Worms, but like I said before our attempts had been less successful. That's when I decided to show ZECT's board of directors the project I design with assistance with the Natives, to combat the Worms on equal footing, called the Masked Rider System."

"What are the Natives?" Hiyori asked.

"The Natives are different tribe of Worms," This made the girls a little sacred. "But unlike the Worms the Natives are more peaceful, and want to life in peace while on Earth."

The girls sort of claimed down to hear that.

"Anyways back to Rider System," Haruka said. "The Rider System is a compilation of mobile systems that affect space and time, which are the Zecters."

"Wait by 'Zecters' you mean there are others besides Kabuto Zecter?" Souji asked.

"That's correct," Haruka nodded. "Besides the Kabuto Zecter, there four others, their names are, TheBee, Drake, Sasword, and Gatack, each with different armor, weapons, and fighting style that each Zecter specialized."

"Oh yeah that's right I forget to ask, where are the others?" Kabuto Zecter asked wanted to meet with his Zecter friends.

"They with their own partners, but I can tell you they are in or near the city." Haruka answer which made Kabuto Zecter a little excited. "I wasn't able to find anyone in ZECT that are fully compatible with the Zecters unable to use them to max capabilities, so I decided on looking for people outside of ZECT, and found people that are fully compatible with the Zecters, and one of them happens to be you Mr. Tendou. You may be a chef but I read you physical profile you have some amazing grades in your gym classes, I also saw that you once win a mix martial arts championship, I am really impress."

"Really? Well I don't know what to say." Souji rubs the back of his head.

"Wait if the Worms can copy into almost perfect copy of human, what will happen if they copy the Zecter's partner? Wouldn't they be able to use the Zecters?" Hiyori asked in worried if a Worm copies her brother and steal Kabuto Zecter and his armor, he won't stand a chance.

"Why do you think I gave the Kabuto Zecter an AI interface?" Haruka asked. "I program the Zecter's to have artificial intelligence, to let them think for themselves also each having unique personalities…but this way even if a Worm copy their partners, the Zecters will notice something is wrong, and immediately know that it's not their partner, because even if a Worm becomes a perfect copy of a person they can't copy who they are in the inside."

This made Hiyori relief to hear that.

"Well then Mr. Tendou now that I share this with you what do you want to do now?" Haruka asked. "I gave you something that can help not only ZECT, but defend humanity itself. What do you want to do with this power?"

Souji was left thinking, he's been entrusted with a great power with Kabuto Zecter, he thought about it for a while, but soon made up his mind.

"Obaa-chan once said this, with great power comes a great responsibility. I'll help in any way I can to fight against the Worms, but I'm not going to affiliate myself to you or to ZECT, because I don't want to be tied down by following orders. I'll fight the Worms in my own way." Souji told her.

"Is that truly you're answer?" Haruka asked.

"Yes." Souji nodded. Haruka saw the strong determination in his eyes, and soon smirked.

"You're much like your father." Haruka stated. This made the Tendou siblings surprised to hear that.

"Wait you know our Tou-san?" Hiyori asked.

"Yes we were close friends in college." Haruka said before standing up and leaving the money for her noodles on the table, and heads towards the door. "I'll be heading back to ZECT; no doubt the board will be waiting for me. You're free to keep Kabuto Zecter he's your partner after all. Oh and don't tell anyone what I told you remember its government secrets after all"

She soon exits through the door and soon leaves the area.

"She sure was interesting." Hiyori said.

"You can say that again." Madoka agreed.

Soon Hiroshi comes into the room on the other side.

"Hey there you guys, something wrong?" He asked. "You kids look like today you've been through a tough day."

"You have no idea." Souji told him.

They soon heard the door opened, they look to see a woman in her twenties with long dirty blonde hair with matching eyes, wearing a white business suit with a skirt and a red shirt underneath.

"Youko?" Souji said.

"Youko!" Kabuto Zecter said.

"Youko-nee!" Madoka said.

"Onee-chan!" Hiyori said.

This was the cousin of Madoka, and the Tendou siblings, and the daughter of Hiroshi. Madoka and Hiyori sees her as a big sister figure, while Souji sees her just as a sibling figure.

"What's with the surprise visit?" Madoka asked as Youko walks towards. "It's been like what six months?" Youko stops to Madoka and Souji mutters.

"3, 2, and 1."

Youko then grabs Madoka up, and puts her into a submission hold.

"Ite!" Madoka cried out.

"And they're at it again…" Hiyori mutters with deadpan eyes. This has been a little common between Youko and Madoka, whenever Madoka makes a little mistake or to test her endurance, she puts her into a submission or wrestling move hold to discipline her.

When Youko lets go of her, Madoka was tending herself.

"Pathetic and you say you're an active high school student?" Youko asked.

"Yeah, I don't think that has anything to do on what just happen…" Madoka mutters.

"We need to talk." Youko told her before walking to outside of through the slide door.

"Huh?" Madoka blinked wondering what she want to talk about.

* * *

(Outside)

While Youko was waiting outside, Madoka then come near the door while being a little cautious and defensive, when Youko turned her head to her Madoka was on guard ready if she was going to make another wresting move on her.

The Tendou siblings and Kabuto Zecter was watching wondering what's going too happened, while Hiroshi was washing some dishes with his back turned.

"Drop your pants." Youko told Madoka.

"Do what?" Madoka asked and the Tendou siblings blinked, trying to process that.

Youko speed walks towards her, and without hesitation pulling Madoka's pants down.

Madoka madly blushed and gasped in surprised and embarrassment, Hiyori quickly covered the eyes of her brother and Kabuto Zecter prevented them to see Madoka in her underwear.

"Stand still!" Youko told her before turning Madoka around and looks at her bottom like she was looking for something.

"Uhm are you done yet?" Madoka asked hoping for this to be done.

Youko sighed in a little relief, before letting and turned around, Madoka quickly pulled her pants back up.

"Madoka, do you like Kamogawa?" Youka asked.

"Yeah I guess I do." Madoka said.

"Do you plan on living here forever?" Youko asked.

"Hmm, why do you asked?" Madoka asked.

Youko's phone soon starts to ring, and she answered it.

"Yes?" Youko said. "Understood."

Youko soon hangs up the phone, and handed Madoka a card.

"If something happens call me at once." Youko then looks at the Tendou siblings and Kabuto Zecter. "That goes to you three as well." Youko told them.

"Should we tell her something did happen?" Hiyori whispered to Souji and Kabuto Zecter.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea given Youko's personality." Souji whispered.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Hiyori whispered.

* * *

Youko was now walking away on the street, Madoka, the Tendou siblings, and Kabuto sees her off.

"Man I wonder what that is all about." Kabuto Zecter wonders.

"Not sure," Souji said before looking at the card Youko gave to Madoka. "What does the card say, Mado-chi?"

Madoka looks at the card Hiyori and Kabuto looks as well.

"Marine archeology research institute." Madoka then flips the card seeing a number on the back.

They were left wondering on why Youko gave them this card.

* * *

(ZECT HQ: Broad of director's room)

After returning to ZECT, Haruka was brought to the ZECT's Broad of Director's, wanted to give a full report from her.

"You were out of line Professor; you unleash forces that are out of your control and without our authorization."

"I'm sorry that I activated the Rider Protocol without your supervision." Haruka told them. "But if hadn't used it a teenage girl's life would have been lost. I thought it was our duty of ZECT to prevent that."

"We understand that, but you should have informed our troops of this before activating the Protocol."

"In case you forgot what happen against our last battle against the Worms, our troops if I used the word correctly got cream, not to mention they were lucky to be alive. I have made gamble that I can admit but look at this." Haruka said before bringing out a handheld device and pressed a button, showing a holographic screen of Souji with Kabuto Zecter, and a video of Kabuto his fight against his first Worm and shows battle states bars that were at max out. "Souji Tendou's compatibility with the Kabuto Zecter had far exceeded to what I originally calculated for them to be."

"We can see that, but according to what your report, Mr. Tendou happens to have no interest in joining us."

"And what have the other Riders and their Zecters how come you aren't showing them as well."

"Well they hadn't gotten the chance to use their Rider Systems yet, but I can assure you that they are in good hands." Haruka stated before turning off the screen.

"Yes we seen the profiles of them, but you're leaving the powerful not to mention dangerous weapons in the hands of children. You honestly expect us to leave the fate of the human race to handful of teenagers."

"I'm not leaving anything up to chance. But I have faith in them." Haruka told them.

"Faith? How come you believe in them so much?"

"A saying a friend of mine once said to me. That it shouldn't matter to us what becomes of the future, but to entrust it to future generations for those to come. And I believe in those words." Haruka said.

After hearing what they have to hear from Haruka, the broad had now made their decision.

* * *

(Haruka's lab)

Haruka sighed as she slouches on her chair; the broad decided on letting Haruka go off easy but told her to not make a decision behind their backs again.

They also gave Haruka the duty to support the Riders on any way she can, which she accepts easily after all the Zecters were her creations after all.

"Glad that's finally over…man I hate broad meetings." Haruka mutters before turning on her computer, which showed the location of the other Zecters with their partners. Some showed them in the city, and some showed them traveling to the city. "Hmm, looks like the other Zecters already told them about the Rider System and the Worms. Looks like Souji and Kabuto are going to meet the rest of them soon."

* * *

(Next day)

Souji was preparing some orders for some customers, at Hiroshi's restaurant. Souji's cooking skills far out match Hiroshi's, so Hiroshi asked if he can work as the restaurant's cook.

Souji accepts because of two things, one is that Hiroshi was a father figure to him after his and Hiyori's parents past away years ago so he's happy to help, and that he wanted to save up the money to open his own restaurant someday.

"Hey Souji, I got two orders of hamburger steaks with fries, and two orders of spicy Katsu sandwiches!" Hiroshi told him.

"Coming right up!" Souji said before begin making the orders, and in less than 5 to 8 minutes Souji come out of the kitchen with the orders in hand, and soon present them to the customers. "Please enjoy the food."

They soon started eating Souji's cooking, and immediately gave in to its delicious taste of the food.

"Man I still don't know how you do it." Hiroshi said.

"Well Obaa-chan said this…" Souji started. "Fancy flavors cannot hide poor cooking and fancy food does not taste good. No matter what truth you try to hide, you cannot hide it." Souji heads back to the kitchen.

"Every time…and still no straight answer from him…only with the Obaa-chan said something…" Hiroshi shook his head. "Man I swear the things Mom taught him..."

He soon started thinking back on he first met Souji and Hiyori.

* * *

 _(Flashback: Ten years ago)_

 _Hiroshi was facing the Grandchildren of his Mother Shino a woman wearing a black kimono with red sash, with black hair which is in a bun with some grey streaks a woman in her 60's but appears to be a little youthful only with some wrinkles, with an 8-year old Souji with a 7-year old Hiyori._

" _Hiroshi this is Souji and Hiyori, your brother's children." Shino said. "Say hello to your uncle you two."_

" _Hello." Souji slightly bowed while Hiyori didn't say anything but cling to her brother. "Hiyori…Sorry she shy with people she just met."_

" _Oh no it's alright." Hiroshi said before kneeing to them. "So you two are my brother's son and daughter, it's nice to meet you."_

" _Likewise, so I guess that makes you our uncle…if we can call you that." Souji said._

" _Oh don't worry about, I have daughter who's in high school, not to mention having a niece. Her name is Madoka and she's around the same age as you two, and something tells me once you two meet you'll be great friends." Hiroshi stated._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Over some time it took Souji and Hiyori to get used to life in Kamogawa, and life with their grandmother and other relatives. But over time they got along just as a family should.

Hiyori gotten over her shyness for a few months living with them, Shino taught her grandson to be strong for himself, his sister, and to protect others, not to mention made him a pretty darn good chef, and taught him some lessons, and a little something about walking some path.

"Hiroshi-ojisan!" Souji called out.

"Yeah what is it?!" Hiroshi asked.

"We appeared to have run out of eggs." Souji told him.

"Really? Hmm well your shift is almost done anyway, so why not go to the city for a while, before getting some back here." Hiroshi told him.

"Alright." Souji got out of the kitchen as he took off his apron, and head towards the door. "See you later."

* * *

Souji's decided to around town for a while on his bike. Souji soon stops at a red light, as he waited Kabuto Zecter fly's on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong Souji?" Kabuto Zecter asked. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"Oh it's nothing; I guess what happen with the whole ordeal yesterday with aliens from outer space is still sinking with me." Souji told the beetle Zecter. "I sometimes wonder why Haruka-san chose me to be your partner."

"Well I guess it does sound kind of crazy, involving you into a fight you know nothing about nor have any interest in getting involved." Kabuto Zecter nodded. "But overall I'm glad you were chosen to be my partner."

"Really?" Souji asked before the light turned green and soon continued driving.

"Yeah, after all you, your sister, Madoka, Youko, Hiroshi, everyone else you made me a part of your family well you know nothing about me, welcoming me like you know me for you entire life, and it really made me really happy." Kabuto Zecter said. "So I wanted to so thank you."

Souji chuckles.

"It's no problem Kabuto Zecter." Souji told the Zecter.

Kabuot Zecter's eye's soon started blinking red.

"Souji I got a message from Professor Haruka! There is a Worm nearby here…no wait several Worms!" Kabuto Zecter told his partner.

"Damn guess getting those eggs have to wait. Lead the way Kabuto!" Souji told him.

"You got it!" Kabuto Zecter fly's off his shoulder and a head of Souji leading to the Worms in high speed, Souji sure hopes that a cop won't pull him over.

* * *

Inside a parking lot building, a very beautiful young woman was running for her life before tripping over, as she got up she looks behind her and saw 9 Salis Worms approaching her.

She crawled away backwards.

"No get back! D-Don't come any closer!" Then another Salis Worms smashes through the roof above them, and landed behind her.

She screams as the Worm grabs her on her shoulder and picks her up. She felt a joint a pain on her shoulder before the Worm throws to the ground.

The Worm soon changes into her, which made the original shocked it was looking at a mirror.

"Well I have to say I really like this form." The Worm admired herself before the other Worms was started growled to her and she understood them. "I know, I know you wanted this form, but be patient they be other humans like her. Oh I almost forget."

The Worm soon looks at the original, and walks towards.

"Sorry beautiful, but for me to take your place…" The Worm straightens her fingers together. "I need you to die."

The Worm was about to thrust her hand onto the original, but in the nick of time Kabuto Zecter come flying slashing her, making stumbling back to the other Worms.

Kabuto Zecter hovers near the original.

"Are you okay?" Kabuto Zecter asked she nodded. "Good, now got out of here and get to safety."

She quickly obeyed before standing up and runs away.

They soon heard an engine sound and saw Souji on his bike slowly driving towards and stop a few feet from them. Souji got off his bike before taking off his helmet.

"Just who the hell are you…!" The disguised Worm growled so did her follow Worms.

"Obaa-chan said this…" Souji said started as he pointed at the sky or ceiling. "Walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule everything."

Strangely the sun started shinning down on them brighter then usually.

"I am…Souji Tendou! And I will be your demised!" Souji declared before opening his hand. "Kabuto Zecter!"

"You got it!" Kabuto Zecter heads towards his partner and flew around him little until reaching for Souji's hand as he caught him.

"Hen…shin!" Souji then inserts Kabuto Zecter onto his belt.

 **"HENSHIN!"**

Souji soon transformed into Kabuto Masked Form, and then did a gestured with his hand.

"Come on." Kabuto said.

"Kill him…!" The disguised Worm ordered before changing into her true form, as three of the other Worms charged at Kabuto.

The first Worm attacks Kabuto with its claws, Kabuto dodges it and punches it on the back. Two of them were about to attack on both his sides, Kabuto blocks their attacks with his forearms armor and pushed them back, followed a punch at one, and a kick on the other.

Two more of them were about to attack Kabuto on the back, Kabuto saw it before pulling out his Kunai Gun in axe mode and dodges their attacks as he slashes through them destroying them.

Two more was about to charge at him, Kabuto switch to his weapon gun mode, and shoots the Worms multiple times in heads before they exploded.

Kabuto then saw the leader/disguised Worm was beginning to get ready to molt.

"Oh no it's going to molt!" Kabuto Zecter said.

"I can see that, I need to end this _fast_ literally." Kabuto said before flicking Kabuto's Zecter horn.

"Cast Off!" Kabuto pulled his Zecter's horn.

 **"CAST OFF!"**

As his armor flew off against the Worms, three of them protected their leader but was destroyed the process.

 **"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

Kabuto now in Rider Form, horn soon attached to his forehead.

The two remaining Sails Worms soon got in between him and their leader, to protect her.

Kabuto soon switch to his Kunai Gun's, Kunai form.

"Clock Up!" Kabuto pressed the Clock Up button on his belt.

 **"CLOCK UP!"**

Kabuto soon moves as a blur attacking the Worms from all their sides. Kabuto then appeared in front of them, and soon charges at them and then slashes through them.

(In Clock Up dimension)

Kabuto was now standing behind the Worms before they exploded, he soon charges at the still molting Worm, but was too late at it already shades its skin pushing Kabuto back making rolled on the ground before standing on one knee.

Kabuto looks back at the Worm's evolved form. It was sort of a little praying mantis based only with one claw arm, with two claws on its shoulders and two more on the sides of its head.

This was the Sectio Worm.

"Man and I thought they can't get any uglier." Kabuto stated.

The Sectio Worm soon jumps out of the building and lands the street before running away.

"You're not getting away!" Kabuto declared before jumping out as well and soon chased the Worm.

* * *

(Cue Full Force)

Kabuto and the Sectio Worm were moving as blurs on the streets, clashing into one of another, they soon started running and jumping on a building all the way to the top.

 **"CLOCK OVER!"**

Kabuto and the Sectio Worm were weapons locked, until they pushed each other back. The Sectio Worm was about to slash Kabuto, Kabuto dodges it and counters with a double slash followed with a kick on its chest, sending it the ground.

The Sectio Worm rolled on its knees and fired toxic bubbles at Kabuto, he dodges the first shot and changed his weapon into gun mode and fires at the next bubbles shot pushing the Worm's fired back and shot it onto the face.

The Sectio Worm got back up on his feet and channeled electricity onto his arm scythe and charges at Kabuto. Kabuto switches to his weapon's axe form before dodging the Worm's attack and counter slash followed with a spin slash.

The Sectio Worm growled in frustration and angry, Kabuto puts away his weapon because he won't be needed it to finish the Worm off.

The Worm was about to attack Kabuto from behind, he dodges as elbow on its side and followed with backhand punch on its head. Kabuto then pressed the buttons on his Zecter.

" **1!"**

The Sectio Worm was about to attack him from behind again, but Kabuto parried it, and lands a kick on it on the abdomen, and then pressed another button.

" **2!"**

The Sectio Worm tried one more attack Kabuto dodges it by ducking followed with a kick on its back, and pressed the final third button.

" **3!"**

Just as Kabuto pulled the horn of his Zecter, the Sectio Worm was about to attack him from behind again, but was too late.

"Rider…Kick." Kabuto pulled the horn back.

 **"RIDER KICK!"**

Kabuto landed his signature kick move on the Sectio Worm's head, making stumbling back, before it exploded.

(End of song)

"Alright, with that now over with, time to get those eggs." Kabuto said before jumping off the building and landed the ground, and then heard ringing inside his helmet. "Kabuto Zecter what's going on?"

"It's Hiyori, it appears that she's calling you. Hang on I'm answering it now." Kabuto Zecter told him before he answered.

" _Onii-chan! Onii-chan! There's trouble!"_ Hiyori shouted in Kabuto's ear making him flinched.

"Hiyori can you not be so loud, you almost blew my ear out." Kabuto told his sister.

" _Sorry but it's regent! It's about Madoka!"_ Hiyori told him.

"What about Mado-chi?" Kabuto asked.

" _It's really bad she's been kidnap!"_ Hiyori told him.

"Eh?!" Kabuto let out wondering what has happen to Madoka.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story. Dang it I thought with my chapters getting longer than usually I thought this would be longer then 5,000 words, oh well beggars can't be choosers, I should be least happy I got this done.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Vox and more aliens?

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **I'm sorry if this a little short, but its the best I got, because I don't want to risk putting too much into this chapter.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Chapter 3: The Vox and more aliens?**

(Earlier at Kamogawa High School)

After clearing Madoka's name to the whole school, she and Hiyori explained that someone was just pulling pranks which so happens to be wearing a jersey and happens to resemble Madoka. Leaving out it was a Worm, because she was told it was government secret.

Everyone believe that story, Hiyori was like thank god to that.

Both Madoka and Hiyori were taking a shower after helping out with the baseball team.

They soon turn off the water. Madoka then notices a reflection on the mirror and saw it was behind. She looks behind and yelped.

"Madoka? Is something wrong?" Hiyori asked before coming out and saw surprised as well seeing it was the blue hair girl from yesterday wearing some high-tech glasses. "It's you again?!"

"Wow!" Madoka covered herself. "You scared me! How long have you been there?"

The blue hair girl only said one thing.

"Woof." She said doing a dog paw gesture with her hand.

This made Madoka and Hiyori sweat drop.

* * *

(In the school hallways)

Madoka and Hiyori asked the blue hair girl to wait outside so they can change into their clothes. She complies and head outside in the hallways waiting for them.

Hiyori and Madoka now dressed in their jerseys opens the door.

"Okay, thanks for waiting." Madoka said.

The blue hair girl looks at the poster broad. Madoka and Hiyori look and saw she was looking at their club poster.

"Oh, are you interested?!" Madoka asked hoping to get another club member.

"I am." She answered.

"Yes I know it!" Madoka said excited before grabbing both of her hands. Hiyori sighed as she shook her head. "Let's do this. From the second I saw you, I just know you, I, and Hiyori would be excellent team. I know your kind because you're brought me back my uniform. And you got that swimsuit on, which means you're always prepare for anything."

"This is a uniform." She clarified what she was wearing.

"A uniform?" Madoka asked.

"I have to wear it at all times whenever I'm in mission." She explains. Hiyori blinked being a little suspicious about her.

"Wow! You're really into this. I was going to call you my comrade…but maybe I should call you my mentor." Madoka stated.

"And what's a comrade?" She asked.

"Oh well, it's a friend you share a common interest with, and work side by side with towards the same goal. Like me and Hiyori," Madoka explain. "But no one really uses that word anymore. You see my cousin Youko like words, so I'm sort of copying her."

"It's a good word. Comrade…" She mutters.

"So do you want to be my comrade?! If you ever need anything I'll be there for you, I promise I will!"

"Uh, Madoka?" Hiyori tap her shoulder, Madoka looks before Hiyori grabs her around her neck turning their backs. "A word!"

"What's up, Hiyori?" Madoak asked her cousin.

"You can't be serious about this? Look," Hiyori and Madoka looks back at the girl. "Doesn't she look a tad too suspicious to you?"

"No, I don't think so." Madoka said. "And I don't think she's a bad person either."

"Madoka you being too trustworthy will one day get you into trouble." Hiyori told her. "I mean think about, that girl just gave you back your uniform and just up and vanish, and now she was spying on us well we were taking a shower. I don't think she's the type of person you should hang around with."

"Agreed." The blue hair girl pounded her fist onto her open hand, getting their attention. "That's a good idea." She then extender her hand for a handshake. "So now we are comrades. I am Fin E Ld Si Laffinty."

' _What can of name is that?'_ Hiyori thought.

Madoka soon slips out of Hiyori's hold, and soon accepted her handshake.

"Wow is that your name? I like it, it sounds really foreign." Madoka stated.

"A little too foreign…" Hiyori said.

"Just call me Lan, then." Lan told them with a smile.

"I'm Madoka Kyouno, and that's Hiyori Tendou. It's good to meet you." Madoka said before cheering and raising both her arms up. "Yes! Now we have three members."

' _Why do I have a feeling she has another strange thing to say again.'_ Hiyori thought.

"And since we're now comrades, I like to have your help with something." Lan requested.

"Yes of course! Just tell me what you need." Madoka said.

"Robots. I need you to pilot one." Lan told her, making Madoka and Hiyori blinked.

* * *

"What?!" Madoka wonders when Lan brought her to a helicopter.

As Hiyori caught up to them and saw they were on a helicopter, she was about to caught but was too late, when it begins to fly in the air and soon took off.

* * *

"What?!" Madoka shouted as the helicopter was heading towards a island base in the middle in the ocean.

* * *

(Now presently with Kabuto)

"Hiyori. Hiyori. Slow down, what do you mean Mado-chi been kidnap?" Kabuto asked.

" _Okay, okay, sorry, earlier we met some strange girl in some sort of sci-fi leotard, which she said was her uniform, asked Madoka to pilot a robot! Before dragging her onto a helicopter!"_

"Eh?! A robot?!" Kabuto said even more confused on what's going on.

" _Yeah I know crazy right, I mean Madoka can't even drive car. But anyway I tried to get on to see where she was taking her, but the moment they got on they closed the doors and took off!"_

Kabuto was mending a headache.

"Hiyori, listen I'm going to figure this out. You said she took Mado-chi onto a helicopter right, do you know where it was going?" Kabuto asked.

" _I think it was heading…East."_ Hiyori told him.

"East?" Kabuto look and saw it was where they going to the sea. "That's weird there's over there except for a beach and open waters?" Kabuot thought out loud before having some sort of idea where they were going, but he may have to see to find out. "Hiyori listen I need you get to Hiroshi's place, and tell him what's going on, okay?"

" _Hai, you can count on me."_ Hiyori told him before hanging up.

Kabuto soon got on his bike and soon drives towards the beach, and wonders if something strange is going to happen again.

* * *

 **(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

 **(Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.) Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Hiyori, Madoka, Lan, and Muginami walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing into a city.**

 **(Bousou wo hajimeteru.) The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.**

 **(Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahout. Jikan ga nai.) Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. Meanwhile a ZECT van was going to a Worm attack scene.**

 **(Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.) Hiyori looks at her family photo. A child Madoka was looking at the ocean. Lan was working at Hiroshi's restaurant but was clumsy carrying the dishes. And a child Muginami was feeding a young weak Villagulio.**

 **(Ashita no sono saki e) Souji was standing back-to-back with Kabuto Masked Form. Next, a child Souji and Hiyori was crying at their parent's funeral.**

 **(Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani mieru. Speed koeteku motion.) Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his Clock Up as he ran past the frozen explosions.**

 **(Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.) Hiyori cried as green slime dropped from the ceiling.**

 **(Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsutie koreru nara.) Kabuto starts fighting in Clock Up before the screen is covered by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

In space, a spaceship was flying above Earth's moon's surface.

Inside the main deck of the ship were three young men wearing some sort of military uniforms, gazing at the Earth.

One has long dark blue hair that is tied in a ponytail, and has blue eyes; he was wearing grey clothing with black boots, and was wearing a dark violet long tail coat with yellowing highlighting.

The one who was sitting on the floor, has red spiky hair, hot pink eyes, and was wearing a slightly modified uniform, wearing an orange shirt over, under an outer short sleeve shirt which is a similar design, and has bandages warped on his hands to his wrists.

The last one, who appears to be the youngest out of the three, was lying sideways. He has short blonde hair, and has blue eyes. His uniform has shorter tail coat that reaches his back and has long sleeves, and was wearing a red scarf around his neck.

"You sure that's Earth?" The red hair asked.

"I'm positive." The blue hair answered. "It's a place that shines bluer and shinier than De Metrio. This is the place that we been searching for."

"Which means, there's only one thing for us to do?" The red hair stands up. "Let's get going."

"Wait." The blue hair told him. "Le Garite, may have an presence there, so we can't just rush in. I want the Ovid prep and ready to go in a moment's notice. Got it?"

The red hair clicks his tongue before leaving the deck.

"Alright, whatever…" The red hair mutters.

"You too, Array." The blue hair told the blonde Array.

"Since when did you become our leader, Kirius?" Array asked before standing up and leaves as well.

When they were both gone Kirius looks back at the Earth.

"Does that really look like a planet that died once before?" Kirius wonders out loud. "Yurikano."

* * *

(Back with Kabuto)

Kabuto was now at the docks, and soon got off his bike, and runs to the end of the docks.

Kabuto looks in the air, and soon saw the helicopter.

"That must be the helicopter." Kabuto assumed as it got further away, and saw it was going to land somewhere.

Kabuto wonders on how his going to get where it's at, before having an idea.

"Kabuto Zecter, if I used Clock Up would I be able to run on the water?" Kabuto asked his Zecter.

"Well you can, but not very far." Kabuto Zecter told him. "The Clock Up can only work in short periods of time. My best guess you'll probably be able to make half the way there."

"Well guess I might have to risk it." Kabuto said before entering a starting run position. "Because Obaa-chan once said this, if you set your mind to it you can make the impossible, possible."

"I was afraid you're going to say that…Just don't blame me, if you sink in the water." Kabuto Zecter told him.

"Oh don't worry I won't. Clock Up!" Kabuto pressed the Clock Up button.

 **"CLOCK UP!"**

Kabuto soon enters his Clock Up speed before running on the water, heading to where that helicopter was going.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Madoka and Lan)

After the helicopter landed on the island base, Madoka and Lan soon got out of it. Madoka was in awed as she was looking at the base.

"I have no idea that something like this, is off the coast." Madoka said.

"Well it traveled here." Lan told her.

"What?! Your telling me that its mobil?!" Madoka asked.

"This way." Lan told her before walking to a different location.

* * *

(At Hiroshi's restaurant)

"Madoka!" Youko come inside to Madoka's room to check on her, only to see her room is empty.

"Dad! Where's Madoka?!" Youko asked.

"Huh? I don't know she hasn't come back yet." Hiroshi told her.

Youko decided sitting on the bed and look at some family photos, one photo was a younger her with Madoka, and her parents.

"Don't worry, auntie, Madoka won't pilot a robot. Not on my watch." Youko said.

Youko then heard her phone ringing and answered it.

"Yes?" Youko said.

" _Where are you? I thought you may want to know, your cousin is here."_

Youko rush and open the slide door, and looks at the mobile base in the ocean.

"Shit!" Youko exclaimed and hits the railing in front of her. She was about to head down stairs.

"Onee-chan?!" Youko look and saw Hiyori who looks a little out of breath, meaning she must have run here.

"Hiyori? What's wrong?" Youko ask.

"T-There's trouble…Madoka, she's been…" Hiyori mutters. Youko have a pretty good idea what she was about to say.

Youko then hurried down stairs and headed outside again, and grabs Hiyori's arm and drags her with her.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing, I still hadn't…" Hiyori started.

"Hiyori not now, I know you have some questions about what's going, but I need you to trust me, okay?" Youko told her, Hiyori nodded. "Alright now where's your brother? He may have to come too."

"Well it's funny you have to say…You see he's already going to where their taking Madoka." Hiyori told her.

"What? How is he going to do that when he have's no means of transportation?" Youko asked.

"Well it's short of a long story…" Hiyori nervously chuckle.

"Alright for now, save it. Right now we need to stop Madoka to pilot a robot." Youko stated.

"Wait what?" Hiyori asked.

* * *

(Back with Madoka and Lan)

Madoka and Lan were now to what looks like a hanger. Madoka continued to look around, until her eyes met a strange looking flying machine.

"Is that thing the robot?" Madoka asked.

"Yes." Lan said.

"I was kind of thinking it was something different." Madoka then made some robot movement and a voice too. "Something more like this."

Madoka looks back at the machine.

"But it looks really pretty." Madoka said. "Wait hold on."

Madoka then walks towards it and took a good closer look at the machine, and begins to look at it in different angles.

"Could have I seen this before?" Madoka asked her new friend Lan.

Lan didn't answer her.

Madoka then looks back at the machine, and touches it in the front, when she did a brought light come off of it. This made Madoka surprised, before remembering something in her past childhood.

A child Madoka was sinking in the ocean, as she sank deeper; her eyes caught something with green lights and wings, before it fired a beam of light at her.

Madoka snaps out of it, before stumbling back away from the machine.

"What…just happened?" Madoka wonders.

Alarms begin to sound off in the base. While Madoka was wondering on what's going on, Lan had a serious face having a good idea what the alarm is for.

"De Metrio." Lan said.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Kabuto)

Kabuto was still running on the water, until he saw the base on the water with severely combat ships around it.

"So I was right, there is a base here." Kabuto said. "Come on! Come on! Just a little more!"

Kabuto heard an alarm inside his helmet with some red lights as well.

"Souji! There's a meteorite coming at our six!" Kabuto Zecter told his Rider.

Kabuto looks and saw the burning meteor coming towards the water. When it crashed on the water, it made some huge splashes, and this made Kabuto to jump to a nearby ship.

" **CLOCK OVER!"**

Kabuto looks back to where the meteor landed and was a little surprised on what he saw.

"Kabuto Zecter, I don't think it's a meteor." Kabuto told his Zecter.

What he was seeing was a huge humanoid robot that was black with blue highlighting.

"Kabuto Zecter, please tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing?" Kabuto asked the Zecter.

"Oh don't worry, I'm seeing it too." Kabuto Zecter told him.

Kabuto then saw the base and some of the ships, were readying severely laser turrets, and soon fired at the robot.

The robot soon made a shield out of thin air, which not only blocks their shots, but fired back with it, which destroyed some of the ships and the laser turrets on the base, making a lot of big explosions.

"This is unreal." Kabuto said. "I need to find Mado-chi fast and get her out of here, before she's got in the crossfire. Clock Up!"

" **CLOCK UP!"**

Kabuto enters his Clock up speed again, and heads towards the base, to find Madoka.

' _Where are you, Mado-chi?'_ Kabuto thought has he runs around the base.

* * *

(Back with Madoka and Lan)

Madoka was in shock as she was watching what has been transpiring.

"You've must have made a promise with this craft, a long time ago." Lan stated.

"Huh…" Madoka looks back at Lan.

"You both made a vow to each other. There's an unbreakable bond between you." Lan explained. "You two are comrades."

Madoka looks back at the machine.

"Comrades…?" Madoka mutters. "With this?"

"The enemy believes that this craft; contains an incredible power." Lan told her.

"Lan…" Madoka looks back at her mysterious friend. "Just who exactly are you?"

"The truth is…I am an alien, and the orders that I have been given were to protect you and that craft." Lan stated, which made Madoka flinch when she said alien. "Come from-."

"You're an alien?!" Madoka exclaimed before moving away from Lan. This made Lan blinked. "Then that means…You're a Worm aren't you?!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Lan blinked.

"So Hiyori was right, that I shouldn't trust!" Madoka exclaimed. "How could you Lan? I trusted you, but you just brought me here to kill me because I know about your kind!"

"What are you saying?" Lan asked and look a little confused on what she meant.

Soon Kabuto arrived at the hanger, and stops after seeing Madoka.

" **CLOCK OVER!"**

"Mado-chi!" Kabuto said.

"Souji-nii!" Madoka hurried behind her brother figure for protection.

"It's you!" Lan said as she recognized him from the videos.

Kabuto looks at Lan, and she was as his sister described her.

"Aren't you…" Kabuto started.

"You're just in time Souji-nii! That girl is a Worm!" Madoka stated pointed at Lan.

"Eh?" Kabuto looks back and forth at the two girls. "How are you that sure, about that?"

Worms are able to be an exact perfect copy of the person they copy, so he wonders on how Madoka was able to figure out if Lan was a Worm in disguise.

"She just told me she was an alien! And there's only one alien species that I know of, so she has to be a Worm!" Madoka stated.

Kabuto looks back at Lan.

"Uh, Souji, Madoka, I think your over exaggerating about this, Madoka." Kabuto Zecter told them. "I don't think she is a Worm."

"What do you mean?" Madoka asked the Zecter.

"Well think about it, the Worms are able to copy a person and to take the place of the person they copy." Kabuto Zecter explained. "I mean if she is a Worm, why waste time bringing you here all the way out here, she would have brought you to some alleyway, or some abandon building to silence you. And I highly doubt a Worm would just up and say that she is a Worm or an alien, the Worms maybe hostile but they're not that careless or stupid."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Kabuto Zecter on this." Kabuto said.

This made Madoka a little more claim about Lan.

"Then Lan you're not one of the Worms?" Madoka asked, slowly walking out of Kabuto.

"I'm afraid I don't know what the Worms is, but I assure you that I'm not one." Lan assured her.

"You swear?" Madoka asked.

"Yes I swore, on my honored as your comrade." Lan said.

"Well in that case…" Madoka soon bowed her head. "I'm really sorry that I accuse you like that!"

"Do not worry it is fine." Lan told her.

Kabuto soon heard some explosions.

"Uh, girls," Kabuto got their attention. "You may have to save this for later, because we have some other problems right now."

They look and saw the mech with what looks like a black armor coating, coming closer to the base, as it was firing missiles at it, but did now damage.

"Come on, Mado-chi." Kabuto grabs her hand. "I need to get you out of here, before that thing gets here."

"But Souji-nii what about the people here?" Madoka asked.

"Don't worry I'll come back to help them. But right now, your safety comes first to me." Kabuto told her.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Lan told the beetle Rider. "Right now she is only one who can defeat machine. With that." Lan pointed at the air craft.

* * *

(Meanwhile, inside the spaceship)

"I don't believe it." Kirius mutters when he was inside on what looks like a hanger. "Izo…was that you?"

"What's wrong?" Kirius looks behind and saw the red hair.

"Izo?!" Kirius said in surprised. "You're here. Then that's, Array!"

* * *

(Back on Earth, at the floating base)

Array was seen inside the cockpit of his machine, before it dives underwater.

* * *

(Back with Kabuto and the girls)

"I can't do it." Madoka stated.

"Why not?" Lan demanded to know.

"Look the only thing I piloted up to now is bicycle." Madoka explained.

"Uh, not sure you should compare that to a bicycle." Kabuto said. "And I'm not sure you should involve Mado-chi into this, I mean she's just a high schooler."

"We will be able to handle all the piloting. All you need to do is to stay inside it." Lan told her.

"You sure that's all?" Madoka asked.

"I am sure." Lan told her.

Soon a hanger bay bridge soon begins to lower on the sea water, before more missiles exploded onto the water.

Madoka places her hand on the machine.

"Lan if I don't do this, will you be in trouble?" Madoka asked.

"Yes I will." Lan answered.

Kabuto saw a look on Madoka's face, and he can recognized that look.

"So when did you come to Kamogawa?" Madoka asked.

"Yesterday." Lan answered.

"Well then," Madoka looks back at Lan. "I guess you don't know the stuff what makes Kamogawa great." Madoka said.

"I don't…" Lan said.

Madoka soon brought out a rope ring hair band out of her pocket, and tied with the front of her bang onto the top of her hair.

"There's only one answer here!" Madoka declared.

"I was afraid she was going to say that." Kabuto sighed as he places he hand on his head while shaking his head.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Youko and Hiyori)

Youko had driven a boat to the floating base; Hiyori was surprised to see it and wonders how long that place had been there, and was even more surprised on the battle that was happening.

Youko soon stops the boat to the hanger bay bridge to where there are ladder bars on the wall.

Youko and Hiyori soon climb up the ladder. Youko soon made it to the top, and soon help Hiyori up.

"Thanks onee-chan…" Hiyori mutters.

They soon heard something lunching, and look and saw the air machine lunching on the bridge.

Which has soon takes flight on the air, which made a small sonic boom, while it has a green light steam line behind it, and was soon spinning out of control.

"No way, is that…" Youko started before the mech soon come out of the water, which made Hiyori really shock and looking a little scared.

"W-What the hell?!" They look back and saw a young man.

"Where's Madoka?!" Youko asked the young man. "Souta?!"

"Inside the craft that just took off!" Souta told her. Which made Hiyori even more surprised.

"What than that means…" Hiyori mutters.

They soon see the mech's hand coming towards them. Youko soon grabs Hiyori's hand and grabs Souta on his shirt collar, and runs away.

* * *

(Back with Kabuto and Lan)

Kabuto was seeing Madoka flying in the air, a little out of control.

"Oh dear, looks like she's having some trouble." Kabuto said.

"You sure you didn't want to stop her?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

"As much as I wanted to, but Obaa-chan once said this…sometimes women can be even more stubborn then men." Kabuto stated. "So even if I wanted to stop her, I doubt Madoka would listen to me, when it comes to helping a friend in need."

"I guess that's true." Kabuto Zecter said.

Madoka's machine soon come flying towards the black mech, when it come close the blue highlighted machine soon cast off its armor coat, making a round shield, Madoka's machine broke through the shield but barely as it was pushed back, when they stop she was now stuck.

"Oh no…" Kabuto started.

"This is where it all begins." Kabuto look and flinched when he saw a young man with light brown, and has close eyes, and was wearing a uniform that is the same color design as Lan's.

"Where did you come from?!" Kabuto asked but was ignored.

"Yes it does." Lan said. Kabuto saw that she was tightening her fist and saw the look on her face, and wonders if she has some history about Madoka's machine.

* * *

(Inside Madoka's machine cockpit)

The machine's cockpit was in a little like a bike shape.

"Ow…Sorry about that…" Madoka mutters as she was feeling a little dizzy, when she snap out of it she saw she was right at front with the enemy robot. "Oh no, this is bad…really bad…"

Madoka then saw the screens around her begin to turn off.

"You're kidding me?!" Madoka exclaimed before sighing. "Ah jeez, if only I can control this machine on my own."

Then the control handles of her machine begin to light up.

"What the?" Madoka was wondering on what's going on, before her cockpit sit begins to change into a sitting chair shape.

* * *

(Outside)

As light appears off of Madoka's machine, it soon begin to transformed into a humanoid mode, and was changing into the color green as well, and it now have two visors that are shape as eyes.

* * *

(Back inside the cockpit)

"Ah man what the heck is going on?!" Madoka exclaimed and was having a little trouble with the controls. "This is weird!"

Madoka then notices some movement of her machine.

"The heck?!"

* * *

(Back outside)

Madoka's mecha dives its hand into the shield of the enemy mecha, and soon the shield dissipated into green light fragments.

When the shield was gone, Array's machine soon grabs on the neck of Madoka's machine, and soon kicks it away, sending it rolling on the ground.

"Mado-chi!" Kabuto was about to run to her rescue.

"I wouldn't advice you interfering sir." The closed eye man told him, making him stop.

"And what, you expect to just watch and let her be killed?!" Kabuto exclaimed.

"Just please," Lan got his attention. "Just give Madoka some more time."

Kabuto growled in frustration.

"Fine, but only 5 minutes." Kabuto told them.

"Why thank you." The closed eye man said.

* * *

(Inside Array's machine)

"It just destroyed my sup-space field." Array said. "It can't be…It's the legend!"

* * *

(Back outside)

An area of Array's machine opened and pop out a small devise, he soon grabs it, and it made a beam sword weapon.

Madoka was struggling to get back up.

"That's the Vox!" Array shouted before charging towards the now name Vox.

When he was about to slash her, Madoka's Vox stops it by grabbing it's arm.

* * *

(Back inside Madoka's Vox)

"I know Kendo's fan at all," Madoka mutters while mending a bump on her forehead. "But…!"

* * *

(Back outside)

Soon Madoka's Vox slips behind Array's machine, and grabs it around the abdomen tightly.

"Is she going to…?" Kabuto Zecter started.

"Oh yes she is." Kabuto said.

"What the?!" Array was left wondering on what she's doing.

"I want to do this…my way!" Madoka declared.

Madoka's Vox, hurled Array's mecha backwards, and soon smashes its head onto the ground, which had surprisingly worked because the lights on Array's machine died and his beam sword dissipated.

Everyone around the two mechas and inside the base was surprised of this.

" _1! 2! 3!"_ Madoka counted down.

* * *

(Inside the Vox)

"Perfect!" Madoka truced a circle.

* * *

(At the city)

The hooded man from Souji's/Kabuto's first fight against a Worm was watching Madoka's fight with the Vox, with some high tech futuristic binoculars on top of a tall building.

"So that's one of the legendary Voxs." He mutters before putting down the binoculars. He has heard the legends about those machines called Vox from his master, saying that they have the power to destroy the very Earth itself. He soon brought out a high tech handheld machine and places it on his ear before turning it on. "It's me; one of the Vox has awakened."

He soon was given his orders.

"Roger, I will continue to observe both the Riders of this world and the Voxs as well." He soon puts the devise away, and jumps off the building to ground disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Again sorry if its a little short, and not enough Rider action, I'm planning saving all that in next chapter, because I don't want to risk adding too much on this chapter. But I hope you still like it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Town Battlefield

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Chapter 4: Town Battlefield**

After her battle, Madoka had flown the Vox into the docking port.

"She certainly did well, for a novice." Kabuto said before Kabuto Zecter come off his belt, and turned him into Souji.

"You can say that again." Kabuto Zecter said.

They soon heard marching, they look and saw several men in uniforms holding, and were aiming guns at Souji.

"You there, with the mechanical…beetle! We went you to come with us for questioning." One of them said well walking towards Souji.

"Hey," Souji raised his hands in defense. "There's no reason for-!"

The officer took Souji's hand and…

Click!

Souji looks down on his hands, and saw he was handcuffed as he shook them.

"No way…" Souji mutters, he then looks at Madoka's mysterious friend Lan. "Excuse me, Mado-chi's friend, can you kindly tell them I mean no harm."

"I'm sorry, but I need to check on her." Lan told him before walking away.

"I must go as well." The fox eyed man follows her.

"No way…" Souji mutters, before he was being pulled with the officers. "Okay! Okay! I'm going!"

"Hey, wait up!" Kabuto Zecter followed his partner.

* * *

 **(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

 **(Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.) Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Hiyori, Madoka, Lan, and Muginami walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing into a city.**

 **(Bousou wo hajimeteru.) The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.**

 **(Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahout. Jikan ga nai.) Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. Meanwhile a ZECT van was going to a Worm attack scene.**

 **(Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.) Hiyori looks at her family photo. A child Madoka was looking at the ocean. Lan was working at Hiroshi's restaurant but was clumsy carrying the dishes. And a child Muginami was feeding a young weak Villagulio.**

 **(Ashita no sono saki e) Souji was standing back-to-back with Kabuto Masked Form. Next, a child Souji and Hiyori was crying at their parent's funeral.**

 **(Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani mieru. Speed koeteku motion.) Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his Clock Up as he ran past the frozen explosions.**

 **(Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.) Hiyori cried as green slime dropped from the ceiling.**

 **(Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsutie koreru nara.) Kabuto starts fighting in Clock Up before the screen is covered by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

As Madoka's Vox enters the docking hanger, she took off her hair piece, and soon the hatch of her machine opened, and soon jumps out of the cockpit on the Vox.

"Everyone, I won!" Madoka said, and drew an air circle. "Perfect!"

Everyone in the hanger was silence, no more like speechless.

"Ah oh…Did I do something wrong?" Madoka asked before noticing the color of the Vox. "The color change. It looks way better now."

"Excellent work, young lady." The fox eye man said, well bowing.

"Oh, thanks." Madoka said.

"You put the Vox Aura passed its limits. And handle it in battle quite well. Oh my where are my manners, my name is Moid, and so far I'm very impress by you." Moid told her.

"What…the Vox Aura?" Madoka said a little confused.

"Yes that's correct, that's the name of the machine you're standing on." Moid explained.

"Oh, so that's its name." Madoka said while looking at the Vox, until she laid eyes on Lan below the Vox. "Lan!"

Lan was looking away from Madoka, before she jumps down and run towards her.

"Did you see me?" Madoka asked.

"Yes…" Lan nodded. Madoka looks at her machine.

"Isn't this robot amazing? I had no idea piloting this thing would be easy." Madoka said.

"Easy?" Lan said.

"Yeah!" Madoka said before turning to her. "It just seems to move the way I wanted it to move."

Madoka looks around for Souji.

"By the way where's Souji-nii?" Madoka asked, while noticing a sad look on Lan's face. "Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lan told her, before noticing something on Madoka's forehead, she checks it and saw the burse. "You're injured."

"Yeah, I may have bumped my head." Madoka nervously chuckle, which made Lan smile.

"Sorry, to interrupt." They both look, and saw the brown upper hair. "I'm Shozo Tadokoro, the commander of this facility. I liked for us to have a quick briefing, before you set out in your next mission."

"My next what?" Madoka asked, wondering she was hearing things, before looking at Lan. "There's going to be more?"

"Woof." Lan did the dog gesture again.

Madoka soon turned back to Tadokoro.

"Okay, but can I go to the restroom first?" Madoka asked.

* * *

(Meanwhile onboard the spaceship)

"Wait Izo!" Kirius told him as he walking to his machine.

"I can't wait." Izo told him, as he and Kirius stop by his machine. "Array's Ovid isn't responding. That means one of us has to go down there and rescue him."

Izo soon enters the cockpit of his machine.

"You saw the signal of the enemy's Ovid; it was like nothing we seen before." Kirius told him, which stops Izo.

"You're not saying their using the Vox?" Izo asked.

"It is possible. Depending how long they have the Vox, Memoria may have already been archived." Kirius stated.

"Then that means they found a pilot for it." Izo said before sitting on his cockpit chair and the harness set on him. "You know what that says to me? That I better head out for sure now. I am the best pilot De Metrio has to offer."

"Izo!" Kirius exclaimed.

"Come on, we both now using the power of a Vox to crush Le Garite is our destiny. We shouldn't be wasting time, if we have the opportunity to test the power of a legendary weapon." Izo told him as the hatch of his machine closes.

Soon his machine was now in the lunching hanger.

" _And hey if I don't make it back, save yourself."_ Izo told him as he machine flies out the ship and heads to Earth.

Kirius was in the command deck, as he watches him leave.

* * *

(With Madoka)

Madoka had put a bandage on her burse forehead, and glare at the mirror.

"I was tricked!" Madoka stated. "I was totally tricked!"

Madoka soon fall on the floor, and punch and kick in the air.

"No one didn't tell me about a second mission!" Madoka wined, but soon stop. "Did Lan just pretend to be my comrade to get close and convince to pilot that crazy Vox thing? And that memory did I just made that up?"

Madoka remembers, that vision she had of her as a child, with the Vox pricing her with a light.

Madoka soon sits up.

"No that was real. I think…" Madoka said while looking down. "Was I wrong?"

Madoka soon puts her hands on her head in frustration.

"I don't know!" Madoka shook her head. "I'm so confuse!"

Madoka drops her phone on the ground, which made it flipped opened. Madoka soon notice it, and picks it up and saw she had many calls from Youko.

"Hmm, all from Youko-nee. I wonder what's wrong." Madoka called her back, and didn't hear a ring, and saw it didn't have a signal. "No service."

Madoka soon exits out of the room.

"Oh wait, I got one bar." Madoka tried to get a stronger signal, and moves down the hallway to get better connection.

After passing a few doors, she soon heard.

"I'll ask you again!" She jumps when she heard the yelling. Being a little curious on what's going on, she checks inside.

"Where did you get this technology?!" A man slams his fist on the table, well showing a video of Kabuto transforming and fighting.

"I told you I can't say." A familiar voice said.

"Wait isn't that?" Madoka moves a little closer.

"Alright then let's change subject…What is your connection to Madoka Kyouno?!"

"I told you before, she and I are cousins, we grow up together, hell she's a like a sister to me." Madoka saw that it was Souji.

"Souji-nii?!" Madoka gasped.

Souji and his interrogator turned towards her.

"Hey, Mado-chi." Souji waved with his hand cuffed hands.

After Madoka kindly asked the interrogator, to release Souji and took off his hand cuffs, they in the hallway.

"Thanks for that Mado-chi." Souji told her, while messaging his hands.

"You're welcome. And can you not call me that in public!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Nope." Souji told her.

"Hmm…" Madoka sneer at him. "By the way why are you?"

"I was here looking for you." Souji told her. "Hiyori told me that Lan girl kidnap you here. And then I found you fighting in a giant robot."

"Don't remind me…They want me to go do it again…" Madoka mutters.

"Really again?" Souji asked, Madoka nodded. "Well if that's the case,"

Well he was talking; Madoka paid half attention before remembering something.

"We may to get out of here before-." Souji turned to see Madoka is gone. "Mado-chi?"

Souji sighed before placing his hand on his face while shaking his head.

"This is just great…I better go look her, before something even more strange-ish happens..." Souji said before walking down the hallway.

* * *

(Outside)

Several officers were hooking up the machine Madoka defeated onto several helicopters, and soon took the machine to a different area.

Watching them taking the mech, were Hiyori, Youko, and Souta who were hiding, by bushes and trees.

"Hey Youko, Hiyori-chan, your cousin is in pretty deep, do you think this means that she won the battle?" Souta asked.

"I'm just surprised she was in that robot, hell I'm more surprised that Lan girl was being serious about her piloting it." Hiyori said.

Well Youko remembers the move the Vox Aura beating the enemy mech with a wrestling move.

"Well the other one's not moving, then I guess that it does." Youko told them.

"What this mean then? Did your cousin become a robot pilot overnight?" Souta asked.

"I don't know, I thought she doesn't even know how to ride a bike." Youko said.

"Hell she doesn't even know how to drive a car yet." Hiyori said.

"Then I guess she got a scouter license." Youko said.

"You think that piloting a scouter is like piloting a robot?!" Souta asked. "You know what I think, it's the people here. Their hiding something, you and I spent the last five years investigating those O-Parts artifacts, with zero success. And these guys built a robot out of them in six months!"

"What are O-Parts?" Hiyori asked.

"Well it's complicated to explain…But there's got to be some sort of secret-!" Before he could finish Youko falls on him sending him to the ground, which made him really blushed being close to her, while Hiyori was in awed on how bold she was.

"Hiyori get down." Youko told her.

"Oh, okay." Hiyori nodded before lying on the ground.

"Uhm…Why are you…?" Souta started.

"Sh!" Youko told him as she was looking at something, Souta and Hiyori turned to where she was looking at, and saw two officers opened a door and gone inside.

"You two stay here." Youko told them before running to the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Souta quickly followed.

"Me too!" Hiyori quickly followed as well. "I still need an explanation on what's going!"

* * *

(The Base's command center)

"What were you planning to do, if Madoka Kyouno wasn't able to awaken the Vox Aura?" Tadokoro asked, Lan and Moid.

"Those who achieve a connection with the Vox, becomes it's one and only pilot. Even if it falls into enemy hands has long as we have Miss Madoka Kyouno, we control the Vox. And the same will be said if the scenario is reverse." Moid explained. "An alternative would be accelerating her organic response with the Vox, but that is risky so I wanted to avoid that if possible. The simple truth is we didn't have a viable counter measure in place, in the end I'm just please that it all work out."

"And I also learn a great deal as a result. Inside that head of yours there has never been a single thought and concern of protecting this planet." Tadokoro stated.

"Well I should say that keep the Vox save, is about the same as keeping the earth save." Moid told him.

"Right, and who's idea was it to take the Vox into battle in the frontline?" Tadokoro asked, which made Lan looks away.

"Weapons from earth are utterly useless against them." Moid told him.

"Alright fine, then why don't you take the Vox and leave this planet?" Tadokoro asked.

"Because if we do that, the earth will fall under their control." Moid stated. "Such a future will be quite bilk."

"Alright fine, I got it." Tadokoro sighed. "So then what do we do now? Do you really think taking our chances against them would work?"

"Changing by the craft's performance alone, its powers clearly surpass our enemy's. The rest will depend on entirely on the girl." Moid stated.

"So we are going to take our chances, then." Tadokoro said.

"Well I guess you can say that." Moid said.

Tadokoro got off his chair and looks at Moid and Lan.

"I'm going to ask you one last thing." Tadokoro told them.

"Sure ask away." Moid told him.

"Is the main battalion really going to show up here?" Tadokoro asked.

"After the war on their said is over, they will come." Moid assured him.

"Hmm…" Tadokoro hummed.

"Commander!" One of the staff turned to him.

"What is it?" Tadokoro asked.

"It seems the pilot is missing." She told him, which made Tadokoro and Moid turned to her with surprised faces.

* * *

(Back with Souji)

"Mado-chi! Oh Mado-chi!" Souji called out while walking down the hallways. "Just where did that girl gone to?"

"Souji!" Souji looks and saw Kabuto Zecter flying to him.

"Kabuto Zecter, did you found her?" Souji asked.

"No sorry, this place is big she can be anywhere around here." Kabuto Zecter told him.

"Well we just have to keep looking." Souji said.

"You there!" Souji and Kabuto Zecter turned around and saw Lan behind them.

"Oh Mado-chi's friend." Souji said.

"Do you know where, Madoka has gone to?" Lan asked.

"No I don't actually." Souji told her.

Lan and Souji and Kabuto Zecter flying by him, were walking down the hallway together looking for Madoka.

"Hey, Mado-chi's friend," Souji started.

"My name is Lan." Lan told him.

"Okay Lan, mind telling me why that you brought Mado-chi here, and have her pilot that machine?" Souji ask wanting to know.

"I can't say." Lan told him.

"Hmm, a girl with few words, are you? Alright then never mind." Souji said.

They soon saw an opened door, and thinking who was inside they walk to it, and gone inside a dark hanger room.

Souji look around and saw another Vox in a different design.

"They have another one here?" Souji wondered.

"Found you." Lan said, Souji look to where she was looking and saw Madoka.

* * *

Lan had brought them back in the room she was in, before she left. Lan had opened a compartment with a light green and white colored outfit inside.

"I'm telling the truth I wasn't trying to run away." Madoka told her.

"Say's the girl who up and vanish on me." Souji said.

"Oh…sorry about that Souji-nii." Madoka said.

"It's alright, I understand how you feel." Lan told Madoka.

"Huh? Really?" Madoka asked.

"To be honest…I wished that I didn't have to put the whole weight of this on you." Lan said. "I should have help out more…but instead all I can do is stand aside."

"Okay…I'm not following." Madoka said.

"No surprise there." Souji said quietly.

Lan turned towards them, looking sad.

"I'm so sorry…I just…" Lan mutters.

Souji and Madoka notices her hand was shaking for some reason. Seeing that look on Lan's face, Madoka sighed, before standing up and walked towards the green uniform.

"There's no way I can fit into this." Madoka told her, making Lan surprised before turning to her.

"Care to help me out?" Madoka asked.

"Should have figured that you were going to say that." Souji sighed while shaking his head.

* * *

(Back on the command deck)

After helping Madoka putting on her pilot suit, she was in the Vox Aura and was about to launch, Lan had about Souji and Kabuto Zecter to the command deck.

"You're sure that you shouldn't try to stop her Souji?" Kabuto Zecter asked his partner, who was standing beside Lan.

"You honestly think she'll listen to me when it comes to helping a friend?" Souji asked.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Kabuto Zecter nodded. "But still they told her, that the fate of the planet is resting on her shoulders."

The Vox Aura soon launches to engage an enemy machine that was coming in Mach 2 speed.

Madoka was about to clash against the enemy machine, but was soon losing control.

"What's happening?!" Tadokoro asked.

"We don't know sir! The Vox's systems suddenly went online, and it's overriding the AI control systems."

"Nani?!" Souji gasped.

"Just what's going on? Are you teeling me she now has control over the machine?" Tadokoro asked.

"Well isn't this working quite splendidly. That girl is a perfect match for the Vox." Moid stated.

"This isn't a game…" Tadokoro growls. "All stations prepare for attack!"

"Mado-chi…" Souji mutters.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

Youko, Hiyori, and Souta were now on top of a tall building.

"I guess this isn't the right spot either. This place is just too big." Souta said. "Come on, Youko let's go back inside."

"Yeah we should probably look somewhere else." Hiyori said.

"Wait look." Youko told them, they look and saw the Vox and the enemy machine.

"What's going on?" Souta wondered.

"That's what I want to know." Hiyori said.

Youko looks at a different building and saw Lan standing beside Souji.

* * *

(With Madoka)

As Madoka's machine was flying out of control.

"I don't know what's happening?!" Madoka panic, before a holographic warning appeared, Madoka looks above and saw the enemy machine diving towards her with a weapon in hand.

"Let's see your what they say you are!" Izo roared as he charges.

Izo landed a attack on the Vox on its wing.

* * *

(Back on the command deck)

"Vox Aura was hit, and its energy output is abnormal, it's out of control." One of the stuff near the computers said.

* * *

(Back with Madoka)

Madoka's Vox was flying to the ocean and crushed inside the water.

* * *

(Back with Youko and Hiyori)

Youko, Hiyori, and Souta gasped when the Vox had fallen in the ocean.

* * *

(Back at the command deck)

"Mado-chi!" Souji shouted in worried.

"What's the pilot's status?" Tadokoro asked.

"Her vital signs are stable, but the Vox is completely shut down."

Souji was relieved to hear Madoka's alright, but he couldn't stand by anymore and wants to help her.

"That's it…Come on Kabuto Zecter, we're going down there." Souji told the Zecter.

"You got it!" Kabuto Zecter nodded.

As they were about to leave, Lan quickly left as well.

"Where is she going?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

"I think I know." Souji stated before following her.

* * *

Souji made it down in the elevator, after Lan went down first, and when he exits it, he saw Lan wearing a pilot suit like Madoka had put on in blue colors, running pass him to the other end of the hallway, and he decided to follow her.

Souji had followed Lan to a hanger room, where there was another Vox, and with her was Moid.

"Going somewhere? Can you really handle it my lady?" Moid asked.

Lan didn't answer by walking towards the Vox, but Moid stops her by garbing her wrist.

"You see the problem is, my lady, is that you fear the legend." Moid told her. "In your current state princess, can you truly accept the Vox?"

Lan gasped as her face flinched hearing what he said.

"Wait he called Lan a princess, she's a princess?" Kabuto Zecter wondered.

"Yeah he did. And he said a legend? About those machines?" Souji wondered as he looks at the Vox, and have a suspicion the Voxs may not be ordinary robots.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Madoka)

As the Vox Aura was floating in the water, Ito was observing it in the air.

"Did Array really lose to this thing?" Ito wondered when he have trouble dealing with the Vox, before he was hit by laser beams from the ships and soon dodge their attacks.

Soon the base fired missiles at him, but he dodges those as well, as he dashes to the Vox Aura, not before he took cover behind the wreckage of a boat, before the boat got hit and exploded, which send the Vox completely under the water.

Youko, Hiyori, and Souta, had watch what happen.

"Oh no, Madoka…" Hiyori mutters in worried about her cousin.

"Damn, I can't see what's happening." Souta said.

Youko had brought out her phone and opened it.

* * *

As the Vox Aura was slowly sinking in the water, inside Madoka had a sad look on her face feeling useless after what went down in her second battle.

"Who am I kidding?" Madoka asked out loud. "It was crazy to begin with. Me piloting this thing?"

Madoka made fists with hands in frustration, before her phone rings. Madoka picks it up and checks who was calling and saw that it was Youko.

"Youko-nee?" Madoka soon answered it and puts it on her ear. "Hey what's up?"

" _Where are you right now?"_ Youko asked.

"Inside…a robot…" Madoka told her.

* * *

"I see." Youko said as she was still looking at the smoke cloud.

* * *

(Command Deck)

Moid had come back in the deck.

"Putting her on speaker now sir."

" _Wait, you and Hiyori are outside by that?!"_ Madoka asked not aware she was being overheard.

"Her cell phone works in there?! Who called her?!" Tadokoro demanded to know.

"Someone close by sir." One of the stuff told him.

* * *

(Back with Souji)

Kabuto Zecter's eyes light blinking.

"Souji, I'm intercepting their communications, I think it's from Madoka." Kabuto Zecter said.

"Really? Can it you play?" Souji asked.

"Yeah I think so, hang on." Kabuto Zecter told him, and soon played it.

" _You mind telling me why you're piloting that robot?"_ Youko asked.

"Youko? She's here too?" Souji wondered.

" _Well…a lot of stuff happened and then…"_ Madoka said, unaware that Kabuto Zecter was playing it to Souji.

* * *

(Back with Madoka)

"Hey by the way, there's a question I wanted to ask you, that time when I almost drown ten years ago, did something strange happen to me then?" Madoka asked.

* * *

(Back with Youko)

Youko narrow her eyes, after Madoka asked her that.

* * *

(Back with Souji)

Souji also remembers that incident very well too.

* * *

(Back with Madoka)

"Do you even remember that day?" Madoka asked.

* * *

(Back with Youko)

"Yeah I remember it well." Youko told her.

Hiyori wondered if they were talking about that day ten years ago where Madoka almost drown.

* * *

(Back with Madoka)

"I know this sounds kind of weird, but I think I met this robot back then." Madoka said as he looks around the cockpit.

* * *

(Command Deck)

"Where's the enemy?" Tadokoro asked.

"Right near the Vox. Inside that black smoke."

Something had got Moid's eyes.

"Who's that?" Moid said.

Tadokoro look as well, and saw Youko, Hiyori and Souta.

"Of all places…" Tadokoro sighed. "She's a marine archeologist, she's been snooping around, ever since that organization, confiscated her research on information on the Vox Aura."

"Really?" Moid said.

"She's another cousin of the girl, and pretty much against Madoka Kyouno being the pilot of the Vox Aura." Tadokoro explained.

"Hmm." Moid hummed.

* * *

(Back with Madoka)

Madoka hugged her legs together as she taps her feet on the seat of the cockpit.

"This robot is amazing. I just think of a move and it does it." Madoka said. "I was kind of scared at first, but I got the hang of it quickly. To be honest it was really fun." She finished with a smile.

" _But it's not fun anymore?"_ Youko asked.

* * *

(Command deck)

" _Well after giving it some thought…"_ Madoka started.

"Distance from the second enemy unit and Vox Aura, 130."

* * *

(With Lan)

Lan was also overhearing through her communicator on her ear.

" _For some reason, it seems that a lot of people are depending on me to pilot this robot."_ Madoka said.

" _I want to live up to their expectations as best I can but…"_ Madoka said through Kabuto Zecter to Souji.

* * *

(With Madoka)

Madoka was observing the ceiling under the water.

"In the same time, I don't want to let anybody down." Madoka sighed before looking down. "When all those thoughts come swirling around it just stop moving."

* * *

(With Youko)

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Youko exclaimed very loud and sounded a little angry for some reason, which made Hiyori and Souta a little jumpy.

* * *

(With Madoka)

"Huh?" Madoka let out.

* * *

(Command deck)

"Ah…" Tadokoro let out.

* * *

(With Lan)

"Hmm…" Lan let out.

* * *

(With Souji)

"Eh?" Souji and Kabuto Zecter let out.

* * *

(With Madoka)

" _Wake up god damn it!"_ Youko shouted in Madoka's ear.

* * *

(With Youko)

Youko stomps her foot on the railing.

"That thing's not moving because, you're acting like you're doing them a favor!" Youko stated, as Hiyori and Souta were watching her. "Now I'm not saying you should be grateful for letting you be the pilot! But if you told them you'll do it, then you better take responsibility for that decision and do it! And if you can't do that…Then it's time you quit the Jersey Club!"

* * *

(With Madoka)

Madoka gasped before her eyes widen.

* * *

(Command deck)

Everyone in the deck were a little speechless on what Youko said.

* * *

(With Lan)

Lan was blinking on what she said.

* * *

(With Souji)

"Should have figure she was going to say something like that." Souji sighed. "But then again she's not wrong either."

" _You make me crazy sometimes!"_ Madoka exclaimed through Kabuto Zecter.

* * *

(Back with Madoka)

"Look your right…you're absolutely right. But…do you have to be so harsh all the time?!" Madoka lifts her head with a mad look on her face. "It's just really, really, annoying! I hate it!"

* * *

(Back with Youko)

Youko soon hangs up on Madoka and soon smiles.

* * *

(In the ocean)

Ito's machine had brought a beam weapon, and was moving towards the Vox.

* * *

(Command deck)

"Distance to enemy 20." One of the stuff said.

Tadokoro growls as the situation was looking grim.

* * *

(Back with Madoka)

Madoka growls as her hands and feet were back in the controls, as Ito's machine was moving close behind her.

Soon a bright green light appeared in the cockpit.

* * *

In the Command deck, one of the stuff was counting down from ten of how close the enemy machine was closing.

"What are you doing? Move it!" Tadokoro said.

"7. 6. 5. 4 3." As she was counting down, everyone was watching and/or listening on what's going on until.

* * *

One of the screens on their computers light up, as it type in the word 'Complete'.

"Vox system, online!" One of the stuff said typing on the keyboard.

"Distance from the enemy?!" Tadokoro asked.

"Zero."

* * *

(Back on the battle field)

Ito's machine was force out from the water with a slash on its outer layer skin, which made cracks appeared all over and soon shattered in pieces.

When the smoke cleared, coming out was the Vox Aura in humanoid mode flouting in the air.

* * *

(Command deck)

"Yes!" Tadokoro cheered, before the alarms went off. "What triggered the alarm?"

The big screen was showing a red dot coming down to the earth.

* * *

(With Souji and Lan)

As Souji and Lan heard the alarms, and were overhearing on what they were saying in the command deck.

" _An unknown craft is entering the atmosphere!"_

" _Where's it heading?"_ Tadokoro asked.

" _Straight at us."_

"Nani?" Souji said.

* * *

(Back with Madoka)

"What now?!" Madoka wondered as she looks around, seeing and heard the alert alarms.

Soon a blur attacks her on the front of her machine, which sends it flying backwards until stopping.

Madoka looks and saw another enemy machine behind her.

"They surrounded me." Madoka said.

"Kirius…what are you thinking?" Ito asked.

"I couldn't just sit by and watch this anymore." Kirius said. "If we die, we die together!"

* * *

Madoka did not like her chances against two of them by herself.

"So there it is, it's the Ovid of the ancient legend, the Vox." Kirius said as he observes the machine. "Beautiful…"

* * *

(Command deck)

"The Ovid detected above Kamogawa, has been confirmed as a new enemy combatant. We're marking it as Unit 3."

"Hmm…Give the pilot a direct order. Tell her to get out of the area immediately." Tadokoro said before hearing Madoka talking on her communicator.

" _Hey you, in the black robot, watch what your doing!"_

* * *

(Back with Madoka)

Madoka and her Vox pointed at Kirius's Ovid.

"See that town over there?! That's where Hiroshi-ojisan, Miss Machiko, Sachi, Michi, Erika, and everyone else live, that's our home!" Madoka exclaimed before charging at Kirius. "Kamogawa! I'm coming to save you right now!"

"Very well pilot. You've committed to the legendary Ovid, now let's, see how good you truly are." Kirius said.

The Vox Aura and Kirius Ovid soon clashed into each other, hand locking each other, in even ground.

* * *

(Back with Lan)

Lan was overhearing on what's happening on the battlefield, and looks up on the Vox, and remembers what Moid told her.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _You see the problem is my lady, is that you fear the legend in your current state princess, can you truly accept the Vox?" Moid asked._

 _Lan gasped as her face flinched._

" _It's not possible is it? You tried countless times yet you're still unable to activate the Vox system." Moid said. "Try as you may you can't transform Rympha into Warrior mode."_

 _Lan looks down before freeing herself from Moid's hold on her._

" _There is only one reason all your attempts fail my lady. You can't overcome your fear." Moid stated._

 _Which made Lan feel even more sad and helpless._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"Madoka doesn't know. She never heard the legend; it's why she can pilot Aura so well. It's true she has no idea." Lan said to herself.

"If you really think that, then you're wrong." Lan turned and saw Souji walking towards her.

"You…" Lan blinked. "Wait did you…"

"Yeah I overheard sorry about that." Souji told her, Lan looks down to the floor, Souji looks at Vox Rympha. "I'm not going to ask why you're afraid of these machines nor am I going to ask about this legend about them. But I can tell you it's alright to have fear."

"What?" Lan looks back to Souji. "What do you mean?"

"Obaa-chan said this…Courage is the mastery of fear, not the absence of fear." Souji told her, Lan blinked on what means. "In other words, there is no bravery without fear. It's because of our fear is what makes us brave, to face them. I mean I'm sure that Mado-chi's afraid right now."

"What but she's-." Lan started.

As they were talking, Madoka was pushed back by Kirius, before charging at him.

Kirius pulls out handle which soon made a one sided beam sword, as Madoka was getting closer; Kirius turned his sword to the non-leather side before doing an overhead slash. Madoka tries to catch it with her hands but she still got hit by the head, before being pushed down to the ground.

"If you think it's because she hadn't heard this legend is why she can pilot that Vox without fear, you're mistaken." Souji stated. "All of us feel fear, it what makes us human. So like I said before it's alright to have fear, because we can be brave with it. Just like how Mado-chi is doing. And just like what I'm about to do."

Souji finished before leaving.

"Wait where are you going?" Lan asked.

"Going out there to help, and don't try to stop me, because I'm going to help protect my town. And think about what I told you well I'm gone." Souji told her as he exits the hanger.

* * *

(Outside)

Souji was now outside of the base, and raised his hand.

"Kabuto Zecter!" Souji called out.

"You got it!" Kabuto Zecter flies to his hand, before Souji grabs him.

"Henshin!" Souji inserts Kabuto Zecter on his belt.

 **"HENSHIN!"**

Souji transformed into Kabuto Masked Form.

"Cast Off!" Kabuto pulled Kabuto Zecter's horned.

 **"CAST OFF!"**

Kabuto's armor flies out, turning him into Rider Form.

 **"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

"Clock Up!" Kabuto hits the button on his belt.

 **"CLOCK UP!"**

Kabuto moves in Clock Up speed to and on the water and runs to Kamogawa.

* * *

Kabuto runs on a deck before exiting Clock Up.

 **"CLOCK OVER!"**

Kabuto looks and saw the Vox Aura flying up to Kirius's Ovid, only crashed down to the ground. Kabuto soon heard ringing inside his helmet.

"Souji it's a call from the Professor, I'm putting it on." Kabuto Zecter told him.

" _Souji."_ Haruka said in her lab.

"Haruka-san do you know what's going on?" Kabuto asked.

* * *

(With Haruka)

"Oh don't worry, I know, because I'm seeing it but still have trouble believing." Haruka told him as she watch the giant robot battle on her computer screen.

* * *

(Back with Kabuto)

"Look I'll explain later, but right do I have anything I can use in this situation?" Kabuto asked.

" _There is actually, Kabuto Zecter bring in the Kabuto Extender."_ Haruka told him.

"You got it." Kabuto Zecter said.

Kabuto soon heard a familiar engine sound, and saw his bike driving towards him, Kabuto walked to it.

"How is it going help?" Kabuto asked before getting on it.

" _Like you, the Kabuto Extender has two Forms, Masked Form for increase defense, and EX-Mode for increase attack. It can give you an edge in this situation, in theory anyway."_ Haruka told him.

"In theory yeah, that's nice. But," Kabuto soon drives to the Ovid battlefield. "Obaa-chan said this…Do or do not, there is no try! Cast Off!"

A tablet pops out from the Kabuto Extender, and Kabuto pressed on a button.

 **"CAST OFF!"**

The red front part of the bike pops off from it, the front wheel split into two, and speared apart, and then a giant lance/spear-like weapon came sticking out the front of the motorcycle.

"Wow, this is nice." Kabuto said, and wondered what else this bike can do.

"Well if you think that's cool, wait until you see what it can do in Clock Up." Kabuto Zecter told him.

"I'll think I will. Clock Up!" Kabuto pressed on the button.

 **"CLOCK UP!"**

* * *

The Vox Aura crash landed on a close down shop.

"Oh thank goodness. Since this shop went out of business last week there's no need to worry about anyone inside." Madoka said.

Kirius come in flying down to Madoka for another overhead slash, Madoka was going to catch it again, but fail again.

Madoka moves

"I don't get it. Why does she try the same reckless move twice in a row?" Kirius wondered. "Is this acquired for pilots who make a pack with the Vox to do, some sort of weird ritual."

Madoka moves away from Kirius, and grabs a cable off an electric pole.

"Dang it, I sure this time I would catch it." Madoka said before twirling the cable like rope. "I need to borrow this for a sec-."

Before she could throw it a blur come moving in and attacks Kirius Ovid on the head, causing it to stumble back.

"Hmm…" Madoka hummed on what happen.

"What the hell?!" Kirius gasped as he was about to fall but soon recovered. "What just hit me?!"

Kirius looks around, only to find the same blur, hits him on the head again and hits him on the legs, sending him to the ground on his hands and knees, before the blur stops sideways behind him.

"It's behind me!" Kirius soon stood up and turned around to face the unknown entity he thought was an Ovid, but he saw nothing.

"Down here!" Kirius looks down, and saw Kabuto on his Kabuto Extender EX-Mode.

"Souji-nii?" Madoka blinked.

"What the…How could something so small possible hit me so hard?" Kirius wondered.

Kabuto soon drives towards Kirius's Ovid.

"I don't think so!" Kirius raises his sword, but before he could bring it down, Kabuto vanish into thin air. "What he vanish?!"

Kirius got hit on the shoulder, and hit on the leg.

* * *

(In Clock Up dimension)

Kabuto skids sideways on the ground and turned forward and drives to Kirius, as the Rider drove electricity formed around his bike's spear horn and soon started to hovar in the air, the EX-Mode of his Extender can defy the laws of gravity.

Kabuto rams his bike onto the Ovid's head on the chin.

* * *

(Standard dimension)

Kirius was about to fall again, but quickly stops and get his machine back on both of its feet.

"Damn it! How is he doing this?!" Kirius exclaimed, before alert alarm rings inside his cockpit, he looks and saw Vox Aura landing a punch on him, which made stumble back.

Kirius slashes at the Vox Aura, but the Vox easily dodges his attacks. As Madoka continue to dodge his attacks she soon begins singing a song.

Kabuto soon landed on top of a building, and heard the song and recognized it.

"Wait isn't that, the Jersey Club song?" Kabuto said.

As Kirius was attacking one of his attacks sends two vending machines into the air. Kabuto and Madoka saw where those were going to crash into, groups of people evacuating to the emergency shelters.

The people saw the flying debris, not before the Vox Aura hits one of them with a traffic light with baseball moves, and Kabuto smashes through the second one before landed on the ground.

The people around saw the two and were surprised to see both of them some were taking pictures of them, Madoka did her perfect circle motto, two girls from Madoka's school recognized it, before the Vox Aura took off in the air and Kirius and Kabuto followed.

The Vox Aura, Kirius's Ovid, and Kabuto soon fly above the water. Kabuto saw the Vox Rympha flying to them, being chase by Ito's Ovid.

"Isn't that? Hmm, I guess she's working on mastering her fear." Kabuto said, before Kirius Ovid come close to Madoka's Vox, and Ito's Ovid got on top of Lan's Vox and slams his weapon on it.

"Hey!" Kakuto slams on Ito's Ovid, getting him off of the Rympha. "That's no way to treat a princess."

"Damn it! An alley?!" Ito growled.

The Vox Rympha flies past Kabuto, and charges at Ito. Ito materializes a shield to defend, before Lan smashes the noise in the shield. Soon a blue light come appeared around the Rympha, and soon transformed into humanoid form as some of its parts change to blue.

"Just like Mado-chi." Kabuto said.

The Vox Rympha kicks into, the shield which had shattered into pieces. The Rympha soon flies to Madoka, whose Vox was slowly down.

Kirius's sword soon enlarges twice its original size, Madoka stops and turned her Vox around facing Kirius, and when he was attack was about to hit, Lan come to the rescue and catches his sword.

"Damn nice catch girl." Kabuto said.

Lan soon pushed Kirius away, and Ito come to his side before his sword shrank down to its original size.

" _Kirius!"_ Ito said with his voice coming out his machine.

Kabuto soon landed his bike near the Vox Aura's head.

" **CLOCK OVER!"**

" _Engaging both of these Vox units and the small unknown is too much of a risk."_ Kirius said.

"We'll withdraw for now." Kirius said inside his machine. "And wait for another chance."

"Damn it!" Ito slams his hand on the handle of his cockpit. "This blows!"

Soon the two Ovid units retreated up in the air to the atmosphere.

"Alright their retreating!" Kabuto Zecter cheered.

"Yes, but something tells me this won't be last time we'll see them." Kabuto said.

* * *

(Later, now night time)

After landed on the launching deck, Madoka and Lan sits on the floor leaning on each other's back, and Kabuto drives off the Vox Aura and lands on the ground, and soon Kabuto Zecter come off his belt, turning Kabuto back to Souji.

"Hey you two." Souji walked towards them and sits as well. "You did you really great."

"Thanks Souji-nii, and thanks again for helping us out there." Madoka told him.

"It's no problem." Souji then looks at Lan. "And I see you fully mastered your fear."

"Y-Yes, thanks to you and Madoka." Lan smiles as she slightly blushed and looked away. "It's like you said, there is no bravery without fear."

"Hey Lan," Madoka got her attention. "If I didn't agree to pilot the Vox, I don't think I couldn't handle it. Standing helpless on the sidelines, watching Kamogawa being destroyed would have make me crazy. But thanks to this robot, I was able to save my city. So thank you Lan."

"I should be saying that to you." Lan told her, which made Madoka a little confuse. "It was all because of you and Souji Tendou, I was able to master it."

"What are you talking about, master what?" Madoka asked, Lan kept quiet. "Come on Lan, tell me."

"You have it all wrong Madoka." Lan told her. "The robot's name, it isn't the Vox."

"Yeah I know that." Madoka told her before standing up, and looks at the Vox Aura. "Starting today, her name is Midori

"Midori, why?" Lan asked.

"I bet it's because of the color." Souji said before standing up.

"No Souji-nii, it's not just that, this robot and I been through a whole lot together, and that makes her my comrade just like you, and like with Souji-nii and Kabuto Zecter. So I think it's about time to give her a proper name." Madoka explained.

"But still why Midori?" Lan asked.

"What you don't know, Midori is the Japanese word for green." Souji explained.

"Yeah, and I think it's perfect. Listen up Midori I'm counting on ya." Madoka told her machine.

Souji, Kabuto Zecter, and Lan smiles at Madoka. Lan soon had an idea name for the Rympha, before standing up and looks at it.

"I'm counting on you too, okay Orca." Lan told her machine.

"Huh? Why Orca?" Madoka asked, which made Lan turned to Madoka.

"Is it weird?" Lan asked.

"Yeah way." Madoka said.

"Weirder than Midori?" Lan asked.

"She does have point, Mado-chi." Souji said with a little teasing in his tone.

"What you think Midori sounds weird?!" Madoka asked.

"Kind of." Lan said.

"You really think so?" Madoka said before sighing. "I'm telling Orca is weirder. Also Souji-nii, don't call me that with Lan here!"

"No way, Mado-chi~!" Souji said.

"Stop that!" Madoka exclaimed.

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

In a different area of the base was a prison area, and inside one of the cells, was Array after they taken his machine and got him out of it, was sited on the bed hugging his legs.

"An old tale, from ancient times. The giant green demon will rip the heavens, the giant blue demon will devour the stars, and the giant orange demon will spew out darkness." Array said some sort of prayer. "For countless sacrifices they will rule the land feeding off a tented heart. They awaken in the mine and the demons shall rise to not let them lose no matter what."

* * *

A girl with long ginger hair, was observing the base on the ocean, by the beach of Kamogawa before standing up.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sting of The Wasp Rider

**Hey guys! Look you remember what I said about this being a single parings, well after a review from someone saying this should be a harem, and after remembering Yurikano's own harem, I am 'cough cough' going to think about that, on how this story will progress. Until that time I'm going think about weather I changed this into a harem or not.**

 **But anyways lets get on with the story chapter.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Chapter 5: The Sting of The Wasp Rider**

Inside of a martial arts gym, someone was punching at a punching bag.

That someone is an 18 year old young man, short white spiky hair, and has yellow eyes with a scar the corner of his right eyebrow, and was wearing a track suite, with bandages wrap around his hands. This was Maito Shīrudo.

As he was punching on the bag, he soon followed with a few kicks and knees on it, and one final punch sent it flying up backward, and was about to fall on Maito, before he catches it with one hand.

Maito walks towards a bench which his bag and water bottle was; he first picks up his water bottle and drinks. When he was done he opens his bag and took a high tech silver bracelet with a yellow strap this was the Rider Brace, and soon puts it on his left wrist and looks at it.

Soon a mechanical silver and black bee with yellow wings, and flies inside the gym, this was the TheBee Zecter, and looks at Maito.

"Maito you done yet?" TheBee asked.

"Yeah I just got done." Maito said before picking up the bag on his back shoulder, and soon leaves the gym with TheBee.

* * *

 **(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

 **(Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.) Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Hiyori, Madoka, Lan, and Muginami walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing into a city.**

 **(Bousou wo hajimeteru.) The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.**

 **(Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahout. Jikan ga nai.) Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. Meanwhile a ZECT van was going to a Worm attack scene.**

 **(Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.) Hiyori looks at her family photo. A child Madoka was looking at the ocean. Lan was working at Hiroshi's restaurant but was clumsy carrying the dishes. And a child Muginami was feeding a young weak Villagulio.**

 **(Ashita no sono saki e) Souji was standing back-to-back with Kabuto Masked Form. Next, a child Souji and Hiyori was crying at their parent's funeral.**

 **(Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani mieru. Speed koeteku motion.) Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his Clock Up as he ran past the frozen explosions.**

 **(Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.) Hiyori cried as green slime dropped from the ceiling.**

 **(Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsutie koreru nara.) Kabuto starts fighting in Clock Up before the screen is covered by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

(With Souji and the others)

After the little giant robot fiasco, Souji, Hiyori, Madoka, Lan, Youko, and Haruka, were gathered in Hiroji's restaurant who was out for business the meantime, leaving Souji with the restaurant.

With no customers in the restaurant, they were sited on a table, which Lan had explained everything she knows to them.

"Okay let me get this straight. You're from a different planet called Le Garite from a different solar system, who's in war with this other planet called De Metrio for almost a decade, and that you're a princess of Le Garite, who's come to our planet to find pilots that can be chosen by those Vox robots, because these De Metrio guys are after them so they can used them for themselves. Is that correct?" Hiyori said.

"Yes." Lan nodded.

"Okay its official…" Hiyori sighed in a much tried manner. "My life has official become a Star Wars movie."

"I mean is it really too much to take in?" Haruka asked her. "The Worms are an alien species, from another system; it only makes sense that, there are other life forms of intelligent life. I mean the universe is big."

"Yeah I guess that's true…" Hiyori pouted.

"But still though, I find it surprising that there are other intelligent life forms, besides the Worms." Haurka said.

"Well I'm just as surprised as myself, that there shape shifting aliens that can take human forms are on our planet in hiding." Youko said before looking at the Tendou siblings, Kabuto Zecter, and Madoka. "And that you four, know about that."

Souji and Kabuto whistle, Hiyori avoided eye connect while taping her fingers, and Madoka rubs her head.

"Well they didn't have choice, ZECT had decided to keep the existence of the Worms a secret, and all they did was to agree to keep it, for safety reasons." Haruka told.

"Well I won't argue with that, considering that I work with an organization that is protecting the planet from giant robots." Youko said.

"So Youko, I've been meaning to ask, how long have you've been involved in this?" Souji asked.

"About 2 years, I was recruited because of my expertise on archaeology to do research on the O-Parts, the Vox are made out of." Youko said. "And when I discovered that Madoka was chosen by the Vox Aura, I tried to do everything I can to prevent that from happening, but considering that it already happened, and knowing how willing she'll be to help anyone, I'll let her do it, but I told them that I only allow it, is that she'll continue her daily life."

"Thanks, Youko-nee!" Madoka said.

"Good for you Madoka." Kabuto Zecter told her, and notices Lan staring at him. "What is there something on my face?"

"No I'm mostly curious about how advice you are." Lan said.

"Oh why, thank you…I think." Kabuto Zecter said.

"And you're the one who made these Zecters, correct?" Lan asked Haruka.

"That's right why do you ask?" Haruka asked.

"If it's alright, I would like to have the blueprints of these Zecters." Lan told Haruka, which made her narrow her eyes. "After witnessing the power they possessed, these machines can help turned the tide with our war against De Metrio."

"I think not." Haruka said, which surprised Lan.

"But why?" Lan asked.

"Listen I understand the situation you're people are in, and I understand you have a duty to them. But that still hadn't change the fact that even though you look like us, you're still an extraterrestrial from another planet, hell for all I can know that skin you're wearing isn't your real skin, or that you and your people might be alliance with the Worms." Haruka said.

"Haruka-san there's no reason to be-." Madoka started.

"It's alright Madoka," Lan told her. "She's right, I'm still a stranger from another planet, and after hearing about these Worms, she has every right to have her suspicioned of me."

"But Lan…" Madoka mutters.

"Alright," Haruka stood up from her chair. "If we're done here, I should head back to ZECT HQ, no doubt the broad will have questions after yesterday's event, so I'm going to tell them everything you told me, if that's alright your highness?"

"Yes, it is alright." Lan nodded.

"Thank you, goodbye for now." Haruka soon leaves the restaurant.

"So Souji mind explaining to me, how you, Hiyori, Kabuto Zecter, and Madoka got involve with these Worms in the first place?" Youko asked.

They look at each other, and having no choice they explain their first encounter with the first Worm they saw.

* * *

(Later, inside ZECT's broad of director's room)

The broad of directors were looking at videos and pictures of the Vox Aura and Rympha, and the Ovids they battle against.

"This is very surprising, to think that they are other life forms in the universe besides the Worms, and that they appear to be human."

"But how are we supposed to know that this Le Garite people, are even here in peace. According to Haruka's reports with her conversation with their princess, the reason they are here is to protect the machines they call the Vox. But what if they have another agenda; with their advance weaponry they can easily put our defense ministry, on their knees."

"That is indeed true, but if they were going to conquer the planet, they would have done it earlier, and they don't seem to mean us any harm like these De Metrio people or the Worms."

"That may be true, but how are we supposed to know if both sides don't have another agenda what if this so called war of theirs isn't some sort of lie"?"

One of the directors looks at a man sitting on the end of the table.

"Mister CEO, what is your say on this most…surprising discovering?"

The CEO sighed.

"Whether or not, about Haruka's report is true. I say we keep doing what we're doing, and that's by handling the Worms for now, and if it comes down to it, if we get involved in this war of De Metrio and Le Garite in anyway, then we'll decided on what do to next. Does that sound alright?"

The broad thought about it for a while, and soon accepted the CEO's proposal.

"Alright then, now that we're done with that. Let's get down to business, what is the current status on the Zecters and their partners?"

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

Three Worms in human forms had gathered around in a warehouse, discussing a common enemy that has been eliminated most of their comrades.

"This human has become a most irritating problem; he had managed to kill most of our kind, to think humans had developed the means to combat with us." A female Worm wearing gothic clothing said.

"Not to mention it may be only a matter of time before this Kabuto find us as well." A teenage Worm wearing leather clothing male agreed.

"But how are we going to take care of him?" A child form Worm wearing a school uniform asked.

"I believe I can help with that." The three Worms look and saw the hoodie man walking towards, which puts them on guard.

"Human? How did you find us?!" The female Worm demanded very angrily.

"That's a secret, but I can't help but overhear your little problem considering a man known as Kamen Rider Kabuto, correct?" He asked.

"That's right, why would you care?" The teenage male Worm asked.

"I would like to help with that." He said before taking off his hood which reveals a man with black hair and eyes. "My name is Issei Kurosaki."

"Well then Kurosaki, why would you be willing to help us?" The child Worm asked.

"Well I can't explain the full details, but I can tell you that Kabuto is no friend of mine, I would very much like to help destroy him." Kurosaki told them.

The three Worms thought about for a while, they don't fully trust in Kurosaki, but they don't think he's lying either, which had made their decision.

"Alright Kurosaki, we'll allow you to help us." The female Worm told him. "But tell me how you are going to help us, destroy Kabuto."

"It's quite simple; I can tell you his greatest weakness." Kurosaki told them.

"His weakness?" The male Worm said.

"He's greatest weakness that he cares for other people, fighting for the innocent and defending the weak. Use that against him, and I can assure you that he'll be begging for mercy." Kurosaki smirks as he told them.

* * *

(Next day)

Souji was out going to get some groceries for Hiroshi's restaurant, but was being followed by Lan.

Souji soon stops walking and looks back at Lan.

"Hey Lan, why are you following me?" Souji asked.

"It's because I'm interested about your powers and these Worms you told me about." Lan answered. "I never knew such beings like the Worms existed, and I figured that you encounter them on a daily bases, that is why I am following because I like to see them for myself."

Souji saw the look on her eyes, and can tell she's not the type to give up easily.

"Alright do whatever you want." Souji sighed before continue walking with Lan following behind him.

As they were walking Souji saw two high scholars looking at a video on their tablet, and was surprised to see Kabuto in it, and the saw the viewer count being over 100,000.

' _Well that's certainly a surprise to see.'_ Souji thought before continue walking.

Souji and Lan had made to the grocery store, and Souji picks out the freshest ingredients he found while Lan had no idea how he picks them out, they soon left the store with Souji carrying a bag of groceries and were walking back to the restaurant, until a kid bumps into Souji.

"Hey, watch where you going." Souji said before looking at the boy, who was looking scared for some reason. "Is something wrong kid?"

"I-It's my brother…He's being attack by a monster! Please can you help him?!" The boy asked.

Souji blinked knowing what the boy was talking about, that it must be a Worm.

"Alright I will, can you take me to him?" Souji asked.

"Y-Yes I will follow me!" The boy runs ahead with Souji following him, and soon Lan as well.

"Wait for me!" Lan said.

As they left, they were unaware that someone had overheard them and soon gone after them

* * *

Souji, Lan, and the boy had made to a construction site, and a teenager being attack by a evolved Worm, which was a Coleoptera Worm Aeneus, when Lan saw it she paled.

"Brother!" The boy exclaimed, Souji grabs his shoulder and walks forward.

"You stay here where okay. Lan, look after this one and here hold this." Souji handed the bag to Lan which breaks her out of her paling and accept the bag and nodded.

Souji runs to the Coleoptera Worm Aeneus and the boy's brother before raising his hand.

"Kabuto Zecter!" Souji called out, and Kabuto Zecter come out through a portal and flies into Souji's hand.

"Henshin!" Souji inserts Kabuto Zecter into his belt.

" **HENSHIN!"**

Souji soon transformed into Kabuto Masked Form, and punches at the Worm away from the brother to the ground.

"You alright?" Kabuto asked the brother who nodded.

The Coleoptera Worm Aeneus soon stood up, Kabuto got in front of the brother.

"Just stay behind me, I'll handle him." Kabuto told the brother.

The brother smirks very sinisterly, before transforming, which Lan had saw.

"Souji, look out!" Lan called out.

"Huh?" Kabuto lets out before looking behind, which he saw a hook claw hand landed slashing at him making him stumble back.

Kabuto saw that it was a Coleoptera Worm Croceus, and didn't see the brother anywhere meaning that this Worm is the brother disguised in human, but that only mean that the boy was…

"Souji!" Kabuto looks and Lan being held in the arms of a Coleoptera Worm Argentum.

"Lan!" Kabuto gasped, and was going to save her, but the Coleoptera Worm Argentum brought one of its hook claws to her face.

" **Nuh-ah-ha…No sudden movements now…"** Coleoptera Worm Argentum said in child's voice.

"You…You were that boy weren't you!" Kabuto exclaimed.

" **Yes indeed, I was surprised how stupid and naïve you are."** Coleoptera Worm Argentum said.

" **It's just like how he told us about you, on how you want to help anyone in need…Hahaha! It's almost silly!"** Coleoptera Worm Aeneusand mocks in a female voice.

"He who's he?" Kabuto mutters quietly wondering what the Worm meant.

" **But enough of that, I would like to tell you if you make sudden moves and defend yourself in anyway, this one dies."** Coleoptera Worm Argentum said, having his finger close to Lan's neck.

"Kisama…!" Kabuto growled, before the Coleoptera Worm Aeneus and Croceus beginning slashing and kicking at Kabuto, around.

"Souji…" Lan mutters in worried seeing that he's unable to defend himself because of her.

The two Coleoptera Worms soon begin throwing Kabuto around the area, throwing on a table, then to a few barrels, and then throws him onto a steal beam on the construction building, and then to the ground.

" **Man this is really fun, I can do this all day!"** Coleoptera Worm Croceus said in enjoyment in his voice.

" **This is your punishment for killing most of our brothers and sisters."** Coleoptera Worm Aeneus said.

Kabuto grunted as he tries to get back up, but wasn't able to fight back with Lan being held hostage.

"Souji…" Lan mutters, while all she can do is just watch.

" **Oh don't worry, onee-chan. Once we kill him you'll be soon joining him."** Coleoptera Worm Argentum said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." A voice said, making the Coleoptera Worm Argentum looks behind, and then saw a fist punching him on the face sending the Worm flying before letting go of Lan.

Lan was about to fall until the one that punches the Worm got her in time.

"You okay?" Lan looks and saw it was Maito wearing a short sleeve yellow hoodie with grey sleeves under a white shirt, and have black jeans with yellow shoes, she nodded to him. "Good."

Maito soon lets go of Lan, and looks at Kabuto and the three Coleoptera Worms.

"You know three on one is a little unfair, how about I even the odds." Maito said before revealing his Rider Brace. "TheBee!"

Kabuto, Lan, and the three Coleoptera Worms saw TheBee Zecter flying to Maito's Rider Brace slanted.

"Kabuto Zecter is that?" Kabuto started.

"Yeah it is!" Kabuto Zecter said.

Maito slanted TheBee so that he was lined with the Brace and shouted. "Henshin!"

" **HENSHIN!"**

Yellow hexagons of energy come out from the Rider Brace and enveloped him until he completely donned his armor.

It follows the black bodysuit custom, with a Rider Belt without a slot like Kabuto's. The torso is just as blocky like Kabuto's, but the center is decorated with several black hexagons much like a honeycomb, the shoulder armor parts is silver outward over his shoulders like insect wings, but the rest of the shoulders is yellow and rounded with vents on the sides, both shoulders sport black disks, the left one is decorated with a bee symbol, his arms are covered with more segmented armor, looking more like a hindrance than a held, mounted on his left wrist his Zecter, looking like a bee ready to fly up and sting someone, his helmet is like Kabuto's, silver steel but his faceplate is dominated by a black visor shaped like several hexagons put together with a pair of antennae rising up from the top.

This was Kamen Rider TheBee – Masked Form.

TheBee charges at one the Coleoptera Worms and punches it away, and kicks one of the others on the chest, and elbows one that was coming at behind him.

TheBee looks at Kabuto standing on one knee, and extending his hand to his fellow Rider.

"You okay man?" TheBee asked, Kabuto accepted his hand and the TheBee helped him on his feet.

"Yeah I am, thanks for the save there." Kabuto said.

"No problem." TheBee said.

The two Riders saw two of the Coleoptera Worms charging at them, and the two Riders punches them away.

The two Coleoptera Worms soon got back up, with the third one standing by their side.

Kabuto and TheBee looked at each other, and nodded to each other. TheBee rises both of his fists, and Kabuto brought out his Kunai Gun in axe mode, and the two Rider charges at the three Coleoptera Worms, and engaged combat.

TheBee had punch one of the Worms a few times, and back kicks one coming behind him, sending it to Kabuto who was slashing one of them away and slashed the one TheBee send to him.

Kabuto soon switches to his weapon to its gun mode and fired at one the Worms, and blocks one of the Worms coming at with his forearm and back punches it away.

TheBee was holding one of the Worms on the neck, and knee kicks it a few times, and soon send it flying with an uppercut.

The three Coleoptera Worms soon regroup with each other, and decided to move in Clock Up speed, and slashes at the Riders a few times sending them rolling before they got back up.

Kabuto flips Kabuto Zecter's horn, and TheBee flips TheBee Zecter's wings over, and their outer armor began turning, loosening up the pieces.

"Cast Off!"

Kabuto fully pulls Kabuto Zecter's horn, and TheBee turned his Zecter around.

 **"CAST OFF!"**

Their armor pieces hit the Coleoptera Worms sending out of Clock Up speed.

 **"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

 **"CHANGE WASP!"**

In Rider Form, TheBee was smaller, having discarded the bulky outer armor.

The torso armor looked much like a bee's abdomen and the shoulder plates looked like insect wings, his arms and legs sported, but nowhere near the grade of protection the previous suit hand, on his left wrist, his Zecter had extended its stinger, looking like a wrist-mounted harpoon, his helmet was stripped yellow and black, the yellow pieces resembling the face of a hornet or wasp with a large pair of black eyes, from the forehead rose, a pair of antennae and in the center of the forehead was three red stone in a triangle position.

This is TheBee's Rider Form.

The Coleoptera Worms, soon charges that the two Riders in Clock Up speed.

"Clock Up!" Kabuto and TheBee said, quickly pressed the Clock Up buttons on their belts.

" **CLOCK UP!"**

Soon Kabuto and TheBee moves as blurs with Clock Up speed and they clash with the three Coleoptera Worms a few times.

(In Clock Up dimension)

TheBee was paring and dodging two of the Coleoptera Worms, he punches one in one of them away and kicks the other on the leg and sidekicks it on the head, and saw the other one attacking with its claw hand at the Rider, but TheBee dodges it, and counters with a round house kick on its head sending it to the ground, and kicks it on the abdomen sending it rolling on the ground.

Kabuto fight against the one of Worms with his Kunai Gun in Kunai mode, and slashed it on it chest a few times and followed with a kick, and soon saw one coming behind him for attack with its claw hand, Kabuto dodges it with a duck and swipes kicks it to off its feet, while it was in the air Kabuto kicks it sending it away.

The three Coleoptera Worms soon regroup with each other, and looks at the Kabuto and TheBee in front of them. Not liking the situation they are in, one of them picks up a hammer and throws at it causing the steel beams hanging on a crane hook and pulls it down, Kabuto and TheBee saw it time and takes a few steps back. When the steel beams fallen on the ground made a smoke cloud.

When the smoke cloud cleared up, Kabuto and TheBee saw that the three Coleoptera Worms were now gone.

"Damn they got away." TheBee said before his Zecter flies out of his Rider Brace, changing him back to Maito, and Kabuto changes back to Souji.

Kabuto and TheBee Zecters fly next to each other.

"Hey TheBee been a long time." Kabuto Zecter greeted his fellow Zecter.

"Same to you Kabuto, it's good to see you again." TheBee said.

Souji and Maito look at each other.

"So you're Kabuto, the name's Maito Shīrudo nice to meet ya." Maito extended his hand for handshake.

"Likewise, my name is Souji Tendou." Souji shook his hand.

Lan was blinking her eyes as the two shake each other's hands, and was speechless of their super speed fight.

' _So this is the power they possessed.'_ Lan thought.

* * *

(Later, at Hiroshi's restaurant)

Souji had brought Lan and Maito back to the restaurant, and waiting for them was Haruka who greeted them. They were now sited on a table.

"Now I think a few introductions are in order, Souji, this is Maito Shīrudo and TheBee Zecter." Haruka said.

"Nice to meet ya." Maito waved at Souji.

"Greetings." TheBee said.

"Hello." Souji nodded to them. "So your one of the other Riders and Zecters."

"That's correct; Maito-kun here is national champion on several martial arts championships. He's a black belt of multiple martial arts, in Karate, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, and Judo." Haruka said. "And as you see with his fight helping you, TheBee is an unarmed offensive type Rider which rarely relay on weaponry, so I figure with his background with martial arts that he'll be prefect for TheBee Zecter."

"Hmm, that's certainly impressive." Souji said.

"Thanks man." Maito said. "I am looking forward to working with you."

"Same here, because Obaa-chan said this…Today's allies, can be today's friends." Souji said.

"Okay…" Maito sweet drops.

Haruka soon heard her phone ring and soon brought it and answered it.

"Hello? Really, yes I'm with them right now I'll let them know." Haruka soon puts the phone away and look at the two Riders. "Alright you two that was ZECT command they said they found where the Coleoptera Worms are hiding. It's time that we got moving."

Souji and Maito nodded before standing up, and exited the restaurant and outside was Souji's Kabuto Extender, and another motorcycle that was colored silver with TheBee's symbol on the front with yellow mandibles on the bottom of it, and a black van.

"The van's mine and the other motorcycle yours Maito." Haruka told them.

"Really? Sweet!" Maito said as he got on the silver bike.

"It's called a Machine Zectron, it's not advance as the Kabuto Extender but it has some bells and whistles." Haruka said before going in her van and started it.

Souji was about to get on his bike, but Lan stops him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait I'm going with you." Lan said.

"No you're not Lan. You're staying here where it's safe." Souji said before getting on his bike and puts on his helmet. "Listen I know you want to help. But without your Vox, you'll be defenseless, just leave this to us."

Soon Souji and Maito went on ahead. Lan saw Haruka was about to follow them, and she quickly opens the back door and got inside and closed it quietly, Haruak heard it seeing as the Souji and Maito went on ahead, which made her follow them.

* * *

At a factory, sounds of gun fire were heard and explosions can be seen.

Zect Troopers forming defense lines were shooting at the three Coleoptera Worms, but the Worms easily dodges they fire, and attacked the first Zect Troopers squad, easily whipping the floor with them, and one of the Worms used its proboscis to drain the fluids form one of the troopers.

"Fall back!" The commander ordered his troops, and they falled back, but two of the Coleoptera Worms moves in front of them in Clock Up speed, forcing them to stop.

"Open fire!" The commander ordered, as he and the others opened fire at the two Worms, but they dodge them by moving in Clock Up, and attack several of the Zect Troopers.

The commander and the rest of the troops saw they were surrounded by the three Coleoptera Worms, and things were looking hopeless to them as they can't out ran them nor hit them because of their Clock Up ability.

Until they heard the sounds of motorcycle engines, and saw Souji, Maito, and Haruka's van driving towards. Soon Kabuto and TheBee Zecters fly to their partners and Kabuto attaches himself in Souji's Rider Belt, and TheBee on Maito's Rider Brace.

"Henshin!"

" **HENSHIN!"**

Souji and Maito, transformed into Kabuto and TheBee, Kabuto brought out his gun and fired at the three Coleoptera Worms causing them to fall back.

"It's the Riders we're saved!" One of the Zect Troopers cheered, and soon some of them followed,

Kabuto and TheBee stop in between the Worms and the Zect Troopers, and soon got off their bikes, and looks back at the Zect Troopers.

"You guys get back and take care of the injured, we can handle them." Kabuto told the Zect Troopers.

"Like he said, we got this." TheBee said.

The commander was a little offended, even though he was grateful to them for saving their lives, he didn't want to fall back, but seeing the situation, and the status on some of the surviving troops, and decided to follow their lead.

"You got it. Alright men, let's go and tend to our wounded!"

"Yes, sir!" The Zect Troopers nodded to the commander and moves away to their injured allies.

Kabuto and TheBee look back at the three Coleoptera Worms.

"Nice to see you three again, you ready for round 2?" TheBee said before punching his hand to his other hand.

Then Kabuto and TheBee flip their Zecters, and soon said.

"Cast Off!" Kabuto and TheBee fully flip their Zecters.

 **"CAST OFF!"**

Their armor was sent flying, changing them into their Rider Forms.

 **"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

 **"CHANGE WASP!"**

The three Coleoptera Worms growled before charging at Kabuto and TheBee, who also charges at and engaged combat with each other.

Haruka went into the back of her van which was filled with computer screens with a holographic keybroad, but when she did she saw Lan opening the door.

"Wait, aren't you?" Haruka started, as Lan exited the van, before Haruka was going to get her but was too late. "Damn it...You have got to be kidding me!"

Kabuto was fighting against two of the Coleoptera Worms, one was coming at with slash with its claw hand on and other was attacking at his legs. Kabuto dodges their attacks, and kicks one away, and double punches the other.

" _Souji, do you read me?"_ Haruka asked in Kabuto's helmet communicator.

"I'm a little busy right now, Haruka-san!" Kabuto said as parried one of the Coleoptera Worm Aeneus attacks, counter punches it a few times sending it to the ground. "Can this wait?"

" _No it can't. Remember your alien princess friend?"_ Haruka asked.

"You mean Lan, what about her?" Kabuto asked as he brought out his Kunai Gun in gun mode and fired at the Coleoptera Worm Argentum.

" _Well she sort of sneak inside my van, and gone outside."_ Haruka told the Rider.

"Nani?!" Kabuto exclaimed.

Before seeing the Coleoptera Worm Argentum coming at jumping towards Kabuto, the Rider dodges the Worm and kicks it on the back, sending crashing on a few barrels.

When the Coleoptera Worm Argentum got back up, it saw Lan hiding behind a wall as she watch the fight, and soon saw the Worm. Lan was about to ran away, but the Coleoptera Worm Argentum grabs her in time.

Kabuto and TheBee heard Lan screaming and saw she was in the arms of the Coleoptera Worm Argentum, which eight retractable legs come out of his torso.

"Lan!" Kabuto exclaimed, the Coleoptera Worm Argentum runs away with Lan in its arm to a nearby factory section made of metal pipes and steel beams, and claims up on it.

"Damn it, better go save her." Kabuto said before back punching one of the two Coleoptera Worms away and looks at TheBee. "Maito, I'm going after Lan. Can you take care of these two?"

"No problem!" TheBee said as he was holding one of the Coleoptera Worms arms behind its back, and kicks it away, before dodging an attack from the other one and kicks it away.

"Alright, Clock Up!" Kabuto pressed the Clock Up button.

" **CLOCK UP!"**

Kabuto moves in Clock Up speed after the Coleoptera Worm Argentum factory section, and search around it, until he found the Coleoptera Worm Argentum without its eight legs, holding Lan on its shoulder, on the fourth and very top of the structure, and uppercuts the Worm away forcing it to let go of Lan but sends her in the air, before Kabuto catches her in a bridal carry.

" **CLOCK OVER!"**

"You okay, Lan?" Kabuto asked.

Lan blushed being carried like this by a man.

"S—Souji what are you doing, put me down!" Lan demanded while struggling to get out of his arms.

"Hey settle down will you?" Kabuto requested, and soon saw the Coleoptera Worm Argentum standing up and soon charges at him. "You may have to put your request on hold."

The Coleoptera Worm Argentum attacks with its claws, Kabuto dodges it and kicks it on the side, the Coleoptera Worm Argentum counter attacks a few times at Kabuto, but the Rider dodges it.

The Coleoptera Worm Argentum kept attacking Kabuto with its claws, Kabuto kept dodging its attacks, until Kabuto he was moved back on the edge of the factory building.

Kabuto looks back at the Coleoptera Worm Argentum which was now moving in Clock Up at Kabuto, with Lan occupying his arms he won't be able to fight with them nor can he pressed the Clock Up button, which made him have an idea, before looking at Lan.

"Hey Lan, I'm really sorry about this." Kabuto told her.

"Sorry about what-!" Before she could finished Kabuto throws her back in the air, Lan was screaming as she was going to fall to the ground. "Clock Up!"

" **CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up dimension)

Lan was screaming very distortedly while she was falling very slowly. Kabuto soon saw the Coleoptera Worm Argentum coming at him with an attack with its claw hand, in time for Kabuto to kick it away causing it to stumble back. Then Kabuto and the Worm soon engaged in hand to hand combat.

Kabuto now armed with his kunai and the Coleoptera Worm Argentum kept fighting until they made it to the second floor with Lan also falling to the second floor, which Kabuto and the Worm classed their weapons a few times before they got in weapons lock before pushing each other away.

Then Kabuto and Worm fight to the third floor, with Lan falling to the third floor as well. Kabuto kicks the Coleoptera Worm Argentum, but the Worm dodges and was going to counter attack with its claw hand, but Kabuto saw it in time and blocks it with his forearm against the Worm's forearm stopping the attack, and Kabuto flips his kunai pointing up and slashes the Worm on the chest, and soon Kabuto and the Worm charges at each other.

In the very bottom floor outside, TheBee was also in Clock Up, fight against the two Coleoptera Worms, punching one a few times with the last one sending it away, and parried one's attack and grabs its arm and throws it over his shoulder.

Kabuto and the Coleoptera Worm Argentum, smashes out of a wall holding each other on the shoulders, until Kabuto breaks free first and slashes a few times on the chest followed with a kick that sends it away.

Kabuto soon looks up and saw Lan falling and screaming about 20 feet above him, Kabuto extended his arms under her and then…

" **CLOCK OVER!"**

Kabuto was out of Clock Up, just in time to catch Lan in his arms in bridal style again.

"You alright Lan?" Kabuto asked.

Lan was looking a little disorientated and shocked after.

"W-W-What…What happen?" Lan asked.

"I sort have thrown you off a four story building. Sorry again if I scared you, but I was sure I would be on time to catch you." Kabuto told her.

"Hey, Souji!" Kabuto looks and saw TheBee running to him waving his hand. "You certainly know how to make a cool entrance."

"Well what can I say, I live to impress." Kabuto said as he set Lan down on her feet, but was still a little light headed, when she was about to lose her balance Kabuto caught her. "Easy there, looks like you still need to rest to regain your energy."

"I-I think I'll be alright…" Lan mutters with her hand place on her head.

Soon the three of them saw the three Coleoptera Worms regroups, the Worms looked at each other and nodded. Then the Coleoptera Worm Aeneus charges at the two Riders, and attacks them Kabuto grabs Lan before he and TheBee dodges it.

Kabuto and TheBee saw the two other Coleoptera Worms brought out their retractable legs and runs away.

"Oh no, they're getting away." Kabuto said.

The Coleoptera Worm Aenues was about to charge at Kabuto, only for the TheBee got in its way, the Worm was going to attack TheBee, but TheBee parried its attack and grabs its arm and brought it upward from its back holding it.

"Souji, go after them, I got this one!" TheBee told his fellow Rider.

"You got it." Kabuto nodded, before placing his hand on Lan's shoulder. "Lan you got back to Haruka's van where it's safe, alright?"

"But…" Lan let out, but soon nodded after seeing she was no help here. "Alright, just be careful."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's me the man who walks the path of heaven, remember?" Kabuto said before leaving Lan, and soon got on his Kabuto Extender and chases after the two Coleoptera Worms.

* * *

TheBee soon knee kicks the Coleoptera Worm Aeneus on the face while still holding its arm, and soon let's go, as the Worm was about to stand straight TheBee kicks it on its side, and grabs it behind the neck and knee kicks it a few times, before the Worm breaks free with a slash on TheBee.

TheBee soon saw the Worm jumping towards him going for another slash attack, but TheBee parried in time and punches the Coleoptera Worm away, to the ground.

"Time to finish you off!" TheBee said, before bringing TheBee Zecter close to his and pressed a button above the Zecter's abdomen. "Rider Sting!"

" **RIDER STING!"**

Green electricity began flowing up TheBee's left arm as the Coleoptera Worm Aeneus charges at him, as he pulled back his left arm for a punch, and when the Worm was close enough, TheBee soon stabs the Worm with his Zecter's stinger, causing the Worm to groan in pain before it exploded, when it did TheBee turns away while flicking his left hand.

"Now the rest is up to you now, Souji." TheBee said before he changed back to Maito.

* * *

(With Kabuto)

Kabuto on his bike was chasing behind the two Coleoptera Worms, in a high speed chase on the streets of the city.

The two Coleoptera Worms saw Kabuto behind, and saw a few cars parked on the sides of the road, and picks them up with two of their eight legs as they continue running, and throws the cars at Kabuto.

Kabuto dodges them by moving on left and right, and saw the Coleoptera Worm Croceus climbing onto the buildings.

"Cast Off!"

The tablet in his bike popped out and Kabuto pressed on its button.

" **CAST OFF!"**

Kabuto's Rider Machine transformed into its EX-Mode. Kabuto soon jumps his bike onto the side of the buildings chasing after the Coleoptera Worm Croceus, the Worm soon saw Kabuto coming behind it, and decided to jump to the buildings on the other side of the street.

"I don't think so! Clock Up!" Kabuto pressed the Clock Up button.

" **CLOCK UP!"**

(In Clock Up dimension)

Kabuto's bike soon flies off the building and charges the Worm, with the lance channeling electricity, and stabs through the Coleoptera Worm Croceus, destroying the Worm which causes an explosion with Kabuto coming out of it.

Kabuto continue to fly over the Coleoptera Worm Argentum.

" **CLOCK OVER!"**

Kabuto landed in front of the Coleoptera Worm Argentum, while spinning until when the Worm was close enough it falls on the lance of the Kabuto Extender's EX-Mode lance and Kabuto throws the Worm up in the air.

As the Coleoptera Worm Argentum begins to fall, Kabuto got off the sit on his bike and jumps on the tip of its lance, and pressed the buttons on Kabuto Zecter.

 **"1"**

" **2"**

" **3"**

"Rider Kick!" Kabuto said before pulling his Zecter's horn back and forth.

 **"RIDER KICK!"**

Energy travels to Kabuto's foot, as the Coleoptera Worm Argentum had fallen close enough he hits it with his spin kick move, destroying the Worm, as it exploded, Kabuto raise his finger in the air in his victory against the Worm.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Issei Kurosaki)

Kurosaki had observed Kabuto's and TheBee's battle agains the three Coleoptera Worm, on top of the tower of Kamogawa, with his high tech binoculars.

"Most interesting, to think TheBee has arrived to help Kabuto, guess it will be only a matter of time before the other's will arrived as well." He said before bringing his binoculars down. "I can't wait to see them soon."

Kurosaki then disappears into the shadows.

* * *

(Later)

After the battle agains the three Coleoptera Worm, Haruka and Maito decided to leave and head back to their homes, before telling Souji if he ever needs help they'll be there.

Souji had decided to bring Lan, back to Hiroshi's restaurant for a talk on a table with drinks.

"Okay Lan, spill it. Why are you putting yourself in danger recently by following me where there's a Worm attack?" Souji asked.

"Well…it's because I owe you a debt." Lan answered.

"A debt?" Souji blinked.

"Yes it was thanks the advice you gave me, that courage is the mastery of fear, is what help me become brave enough to pilot Orca." Lan explained. "So I thought, if I follow you around and help you with your battle against the Worms to repay that debt…but so far I only got in the way, and I'm sorry."

Souji saw the sad look on her face, which made him stand up and walk to her, and grabs her on the head.

"What are you do-…" Lan started only to stop when Souji kissed her on the forehead, which cause her face to fully blushed before quickly moving away from Souji. "W-W-What was that for?!"

Souji chuckles seeing the embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself; I used to do the same thing to Mado-chi all the time when she starts to feel sad." Souji told. "But do you feel better now?"

"Y-Yes a little, now that you mention it." Lan said with her cheeks still blushed.

Souji soon patted her and the head.

"Listen Lan, you don't owe me anything alright. All I did was giving a little advice my grandmother taught me." Souji said before removing his hand from Lan's head. "And besides you're a friend of Mado-chi, and any friend of hers is a friend of mine, it's only natural to help your friends."

"Yes, you're true about that." Lan nodded while looking to her left.

"Alright then, now that we're done here, I should get the kitchen ready. Today is where business is usually packed so I best get ready." Souji said as he gone into the kitchen.

When he was gone Lan place her hand on her chest, and for some reason she's feeling a warm tingling feeling inside, she didn't have this sort of feeling after someone she saw as an older brother had disappeared, she wonders what this feeling could be.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Slash of The Scorpion

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Chapter 6: The Slash of The Scorpion Rider**

Inside a dojo called the Kurogane Dojo, the main training room, was a young man training with a sword.

He had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, and violet eyes, and is wearing a Kendo uniform. This is Tetsu Kurogane.

The sword he was training with is the size of that of a wakizashi, and the handle is colored purple with an orange spot silver black ended blade. This is the Sasword Yaiver.

Tetsu stop after he did one overhead slash, he breaths in and out, before looking at the Sasword Yaiver.

"Hey Tetsu!" He looked and saw a mechanical scorpion that is colored silver and black color, and has a purple stinger. This is the Sasword Zecter.

"If you're done, you should hurry and get ready for school." Sasword told him.

"I know Sasword, you don't have to remind me." Tetsu said, he gone to a room to take a shower and to change clothes.

* * *

 **(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

 **(Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.) Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Hiyori, Madoka, Lan, and Muginami walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing into a city.**

 **(Bousou wo hajimeteru.) The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.**

 **(Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahout. Jikan ga nai.) Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. Meanwhile a ZECT van was going to a Worm attack scene.**

 **(Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.) Hiyori looks at her family photo. A child Madoka was looking at the ocean. Lan was working at Hiroshi's restaurant but was clumsy carrying the dishes. And a child Muginami was feeding a young weak Villagulio.**

 **(Ashita no sono saki e) Souji was standing back-to-back with Kabuto Masked Form. Next, a child Souji and Hiyori was crying at their parent's funeral.**

 **(Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani mieru. Speed koeteku motion.) Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his Clock Up as he ran past the frozen explosions.**

 **(Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.) Hiyori cried as green slime dropped from the ceiling.**

 **(Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsutie koreru nara.) Kabuto starts fighting in Clock Up before the screen is covered by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

Today is a busy day at, Be with Hiroshi restaurant, with Hiroshi taking orders, and while Souji does the cooking.

"Souji! I got two orders of Katsudon bowls, and beef ramen!" Hiroshi told them.

"Got it!" Souji said, as he preps the food, and soon brought them out on plates on the main table, Hiroshi grabs them and place order from another customer.

"Got one order of golden fried rice, and fried shrimp!" Hiroshi told him.

"On it!" Souji grabs the order, and gone back to the kitchen, to whip up the order.

After a while, the satisfied customers left the restaurant, with happy full stomachs, of Souji's cooking.

Souji sighed before he took a sit on a chair while whipping off some sweat.

"Thanks for the help Souji. I'm sorry to call you to work on your day off." Hiroshi told his nephew.

"Don't worry about it. You needed the help, while Hiyori and Mado-chi are in school right now, doing their club activities." Souji said.

* * *

(With Hiyori and Madoka)

Madoka and Hiyori were in the gym the kendo team used for practice, and are helping with them, by sparring.

Madoka and up with the team's captain, as they clashed bamboo swords.

"Come on Madoka! Kick her butt!" Hiyori cheered.

"Hiyori don't forget this isn't a match, we're helping them to improve!" Madoka exclaimed, before she and the captain pushed each other back.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt have a little competition." Hiyori said.

As they continue, Hiyori then saw a couple of members gossiping while looking at a tablet, being curious she decided to see what they're looking at.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" Hiyori asked.

"Oh Tendou! You're just in time look!" They showed her the tablet that had a picture with Tetsu wearing a gold medal, with other two men beside him, wearing a silver and bronze medal.

"Who's he?" Hiyori asked.

"He's name is Tetsu Kurogane! Of the kendo team, from Chihiro high school! He's really famous in the world of Kendo! He won the national championship, for 3 straight years, even though he was a freshman! God I hope I can meet him one day!" She squealed, and the others followed.

"Oh is that so…" Hiyori sweat drop, as she looks at the picture of Tetsu, and saw there was a look in his eyes, and can't help but wonder about him.

* * *

Souji was seen sparring with Maito, in his usual gym. The reason he was there with him, it was because Maito wanted to spar with to see how good Souji is.

Maito punches at Souji two times; who parried his two punches, then Souji counters with a reverse round house, but Maito blocks it before pushing it back.

"Dang you're pretty good, Souji." Maito said.

"You're not bad yourself." Souji said, before he punches Maito a couple of times, and he blocked his punches.

"So who you think, the other Riders will be like?" Maito asked before he punches at Souji, who parried them.

"Not sure, I forget to ask Haruka-san about that." Souji kicks at Maito, who dodges them. "But Obaa-chan said this…You shouldn't believe in rumors and what people said about until you see them for yourself."

"Well I have to say, your Obaa-chan sounds like a _wise woman_." Maito stated.

"You don't know the half of it." Souji said.

* * *

(With Hiyori and Madoka)

School was now over, Hiyori and Madoka wearing their school uniforms are heading back to their respective homes.

"So Madoka have anything plan this weekend?" Hiyori asked.

"Yeah, I have to go to the base, and test with Midori." Madoka said.

"Oh I see…You know I still can't believe all of this, that they're alien life living among us, down here in hiding and out in space. I mean it still so unreal despite I witness these things first hand." Hiyori stated.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm still having a hard time believing in all of this as well." Madoka said.

As they were walking a teenager, wearing a black long tail coat, under a white shirt, and wearing black pants, and white shoes.

"Hey there you two." He waved to them.

"Who are you?" Hiyori asked with a narrow look on her face.

"Hey don't be hostile." He raised both his hands, before he snaps his fingers, and soon more guys wearing his uniform come out and surrounded, Hiyori and Madoka. "Me and my boys, just want to chat with you. And don't think about resisting either, it won't end well with that."

Seeing they are surrounded and out number, Hiyori and Madoka have no choice but to comply with them, by nodding to them.

"Alright then, just follow us please." He and his crew then lead them to somewhere.

Watching them in hiding, was Tetsu wearing a black school uniform, with Sasword Zecter on his shoulder watching them, and decided to follow them.

* * *

Haruka was seen exiting a store, with a bag of items in her hand. She was about to get inside her van, but stop when she saw Hiyori and Madoka surrounded and being led by a group of men.

This had made Haruka a little suspicious, before she heads into her van, and called Souji and Maito.

* * *

After they were done, Souji and Maito exited to the gym, and head to their bikes, until they heard ringing and saw their Zecters flying to them.

"Souji, Maito, we're receiving a call from Professor Haruka." Kabuto Zecter told them.

"Must be important, put her through Kabuto." Souji told his Zecter.

"Got it." Kazuto Zecter nodded, before putting Haruka on the line.

" _Souji, is Maito, with you?"_ Haruka asked through Kabuto Zecter.

"Yeah I'm here too." Maito said. "So what's up?"

" _It's Hiyori and Madoka, I think they're in trouble."_ Haruka told them.

"Nani?! What kind of trouble?" Souji asked, in worried about them.

* * *

(With Haruka)

"I'm not sure, yet." Haruka said through a communicator on her ear, as she was following them in her can. "But they are being led by a group of male teenagers, but my gut is saying there's something off about them. I'm following them right now, and just in case you two should join up with me. The Kabuto and TheBee Zecters, will lead you two to me. So get moving."

* * *

(Back with Souji and Maito)

"Got it." Souij and Maito nodded, before they rushed to their bikes before their Zecters took off a head of them, and they soon followed.

' _Please be safe, Hiyori, Mado-chi.'_ Souji thought.

* * *

Hiyori and Madoka were led to a close down amusement park.

"Okay, you brought us here. Now what do you want?" Hiyori asked.

"Oh nothing much…" He said before he transformed into a Sepultura Worm. **"Just your identities."**

Hiyori and Madok soon saw the rest of his crew, transformed into Worms, the rest were Sails Worms, well two had changed into a, Musca, and Lanpyris Worm.

They were about to run, until the Musca Worm spew acid from it's mouth near their feet, and the Lanpyris Worm channeled plasma energy from it's ball like arm and smashes it on the ground, making cut shape crack by their feet.

" **Don't think, you two can get away so easily."** The Sepultura Worm told them.

"J-Just what do you want from us?" Hiyori said.

" **Oh nothing, you see me and my boys here, wanted to make a business here on your little mud ball you call a planet. The kind of business of helping our brothers and sisters to blend in here, and we decided that you two will be perfect."** The Sepultura Worm explained to them.

"Sorry but we're not interested." Hiyori told them.

"Y-Yeah, same with me!" Madoka told them.

The Sepultura Worm laughs. **"Hahaha! Did you honestly think we were going to give you choice? Get them."**

The Worms move slowly to Hiyori and Madoka, who were now back to back, they stand their ground despite knowing they would be no much against them, until...

"Stop!" They all look and saw Tetsu walking to them.

"It's that Tetsu guy…" Hiyori said.

" **Who are you supposed to be?!"** The Sepultura Worm exclaimed.

"Glad you ask because…" Tetsu brought out the Sasword Yaiver. "I'm your worst nightmare! Sasword Zecter!"

" **STANDBY!"**

The sword let out a trilling pulse sound.

"You got it!" Sasword Zecter crawls up to his shoulder which surprised to Hiyori and Madoka, as it jumps onto and attaches into his sword.

"Henshin!" Tetsu shouted.

" **HENSHIN!"**

Purple hexagons of energy formed around his arm, and onto his entire body, before finally being enclosed in the armor.

The torso armor was purple and over the heard is a circular orange core which some sort of fluid inside of it. From the top and bottom, orange tubing extended from the circle and travel down around his side or across his back to connect to the spiked shoulder plating and receptacles for the tubes mounted underneath them, from there, the tubes travel down his arms into his gauntlets, and has a silver belt around his waist, the helmet is purple with a scorpion's tail rising up from the top, his mouth plate is decorated with silver mandible-like pieces on both sides while a green line cybernetic visor.

This is Kamen Rider Sasword – Masked Form.

"Another Rider?!" Hiyori and Madoka gasped.

Sasword charges and the Sepultura Worm signaled some of the Salis Worms to charge at the Scorpion Rider as well, but Sasword dodges their attacks and slashes through as he run, before he gotten behind them and soon exploded.

Sasword slashes a few Worms away from Hiyori and Madoka.

"You two got to safety." Sasword told, they nodded before they run to somewhere safe.

Some of the Salis Worms charge at Sasword, the Scorpion Rider easily dodges their attacks and slashes through them, and soon saw the Musca Worm spew it's acid at Sasword, dodges by barrel rolling, but then the Lanpyris Worm attacks with it's right arm on his back, sending him rolling on the ground.

Sasword soon recovered and stands back up, before he engage combat with a few more Salis Worms.

Hiyori and Madoka found a safe spot and watches Sasword battle against the Worms, and soon heard two motorcycle engines; they look and saw Souji and Maito with their Zecters near them, as they drive and stop to them.

Souji soon took off his helmet and gotten off his bike, and rushes to Hiyori and Madoka.

"Hiyori! Mado-chi!" Souji checks on them. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes we're fine, Onii-chan." Hiyori nodded before pointing to Sasword. "But that guy needs your help, along with Maito-san!"

"Eh?" Souji said as he, Maito and their Zecters, look to where she pointed, and soon saw Sasword. "Another Rider, Kabuto Zecter…"

"Yes, that's Sasword!" Kabuto Zecter nodded.

They then saw Sasword being slashed by the Sepultura Worm, and his arms were then grab by the Musca, and Lanpyris Worms, and gotten a good hold of him, as he tried to break, before the Sepultura Worm, bashes him with his arm shield.

"He needs back up! TheBee!" Maito said as he reveals his Rider Brace.

"Agreed, Kabuto." Souji said.

"You got it!" Their Zecters said, as they fly to their partners and they caught them.

"Henshin!"

They inserted them into their Henshin Devices.

" **HENSHIN!"**

Souji and Maito, transformed into Kabuto and TheBee, Kabuto then looks to Hiyori and Madoka.

"You two stay here, where it's safe, okay." Kabuto told them, they nodded, before he and TheBee charges to assist Sasword.

The Sepultura Worm rises it long claw hand in the air, and was about to slash Sasword, until the Worm, and the other two who were holding Sasword, were fired upon, by Kabuto's gun, and TheBee shoulder bashes the Sepultura Worm away, and punches, the Musca and Lanpyris Worms, next, TheBee then looks at Sasword and offered his hand.

"You alright?" TheBee asked his fellow Rider.

Sasword looks at his hand, before standing up without taking his hand.

"I'm fine, and thanks for the help." Sasword said.

"No problem man." TheBee told him.

The three Riders, then saw the Sepultura, Musca, and Lanpyris Worms, standing side by side facing the Riders, and the remaining Salis Worms then join them.

Kabuto switch to his gun's axe mode, TheBee raising two fists, and Sasword readies his sword, before both parties' charges at each other, and engage combat, Kabuto fighting the Sepultura Worm, TheBee against the Lanpyris Worm, and Sasword fighting against the Musca Worm, while fighting against some of the Salis Worms.

Kabuto was slashing through the Salis Worms with his axe, while easily dodging their attacks, before they exploded.

Kabuto then saw the Sepultura Worm coming at him with a slash, he easily dodged the Worm's attack, and counter slashes at the Worm, but it blocks his attack with his arm shield, Kabuto tried slashing at the Worm again, but his attack got bounce off because of it's shield, and then the Worm slashes at Kabuto's chest, making take a few steps back.

Kabuto then saw the Sepultura Worm, coming at for another slash, but Kabuto blocks it with his axe, and brought the Worm in arm locked, and were even ground until…

"Cast Off!" Kabuto flips the horn of his Zecter.

 **"CAST OFF!"**

Kabuto's Masked Form armor parts flew off, hitting the Worm pushing it back, as Kabuto's horn raised up.

 **"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

Kabuto then changes to his weapon's kunai mode.

"Clock Up!" Kabuto pressed his Clock Up button.

 **"CLOCK UP!"**

Kabuto and the Sepultura Worm, engage combat in Clock Up speed, clashing into each other.

TheBee punches and kicks, the Salis Worms around him, until he saw the Lanpyris Worm, coming at him with it's charge up right hand, TheBee blocks it with his forearms, but was sent flying when it hit, before he landed on his feet.

"Ow…!" TheBee groaned in pain as his arms are still shaking. "Man that some punch…"

" _Maito, be careful with that one."_ Haruka told him through his communicator, as she was in her van. _"That Worm's right hand emits strong levels of plasma energy. Your armor in Masked Form, can take about two or three more punches, but I would advise, not to be hit."_

"Got it, in that case, I need more speed and mobility. Cast Off!" TheBee flips his Zecter.

" **CAST OFF!"**

TheBee Masked Form armor pieces, flew off, and hit some of the Salis Worms, destroying them.

 **"CHANGE WASP!"**

TheBee charges at the Lanpyris Worm, the six of the remaining Salis Worms with it, got between them, facing the Wasp Rider.

But that didn't stop TheBee, before punches the first two, and backhanded one and uppercut one, to the ground. Then he kicks the next two, and did a round house kick sending them to the ground. Then TheBee punches one of the next two in the gut hard and swipes kicks it to the ground, and fast punches the other one, and landed an uppercut sending to the ground, and soon the Salis Worm he defeated then exploded.

TheBee then come face to face, with the Lanpyris Worm.

"Clock Up!" TheBee pressed his Clock Up button.

" **CLOCK UP!"**

TheBee and the Lanpyris Worm then clashed against each other in Clock Up speed.

Sasword was slashing through the Salis Worms coming at him, easily dodging their attacks, as he slashes through them, and then overhead slash the last remaining Salis Worm, and soon the Salis Worms exploded.

Sasword then saw, the Musca Worm spewing it's acids, and Sasword dodges it by rolling on his shoulder.

Sasword then pushed down his Zecter's stinger down in a hole in front of it, on his sword, making his Masked Form armor pieces to open up.

"Cast Off!" Sasword shouted.

" **CAST OFF!"**

Sasword Masked Form armor pieces and orange wire cast off, of him.

Sasword's armor was much lighter and less bulky, the chest plate looking like a scorpion with silver legs while it's claws as his shoulder plates, his helmet boasts large green lenses and smaller purple mandibles on his mouth plate while his arms are free of all the tubing and armor in favor of the lighter silver bracing.

This is Sasword Rider Form.

" **CHANGE SCORPION!"**

"Clock Up!" Sasword pressed the Clock Up button on his belt.

Then Sasword and the Musca Worm clashed each other in Clock Up speed.

(In Clock Up dimension)

Kabuto was dodging the attacks of the Sepultura Worm, with ease, and was going to slashed with his kunai, but the Worm blocks it with his shield, and counter slashes at Kabuto, who dodges it's attack by jumping backward, before the two run sideways while facing each other.

TheBee was dodging the attacks from the Lanpyris Worm's right hand, and TheBee counter punches, a few times, until the Worm pushed him back with a kick. TheBee then saw it jumping at him going for another punch TheBee dodges it by rolling to his side, as the Lanpyris Worm punches into the ground making a crack in the ground, before TheBee jumps to the Worm and landed a punch, making the Worm stumble back.

Sasword attacks with his sword against the Musca Worm, but the Worm easily dodges his attacks, when Sasword misses a downward slash, he flips his sword around and slashes on the Musca Worm's chest, and horizontal slashes past it, and overhead slash the Worm on it's back, which made the Worm stumble back before it's back it a small bill board, and Sasword pins it on that very broad.

" **CLOCK OVER!"**

(In standard dimension)

The other Riders exit out of their Clock Up one at a time; Kabuto were in weapons lock with the Sepultura Worm with his kunai, and the Worm's claw hand. TheBee is holding the Lanpyris Worm's right hand in submission hold while still standing.

Sasword brought his sword to the Musca Worm's neck.

"Before I kill you, tell me one thing, do you anything about a white scorpion type Worm?" Sasword demanded, but the Musca Worm didn't say anything. "Answer me!"

While the Worms fighting against Kabuto and TheBee, manages to break free and fight against the Riders, the Musca Worm then saw Hiyori and Madoka, and saw a nearby clock pole by them which gave the Worm an idea.

The Musca Worm spewed acid at Sasword's face, which he dodge, but when he did it hit the pole of clock, which melted the pole and made it fall, Hiyori saw it coming and pushed Madoka out of the way.

"Look out!" Hiyori said, before she was going to move of the clock's way but was too late…

A loud crash sound was heard, as Kabuto was facing against the Sepultura Worm waiting for it's next move, TheBee landed a right hook on the Lanpyris Worm's face, making it stumble back, they stop when they heard the crash.

"Hiyori!" Madoka shouted in worry.

The Riders, look and saw, Madoka with an unconscious Hiyori in her arms, with blood bleeding out from her head.

"Hiyori!" Kabuto gasped and was about to run to them, before dodges from an attack from the Sepultura Worm. "Get out of my way!"

Kabuto slashes at the Worm's shield arm, and kicks it away, before he heads to his sister.

"Oh no…" TheBee said, letting his guard down, when the Lanpyris Worm, punches him with it's plasma charged right hand, sending rolling on the ground as he reverts back to Maito.

"Wait don't, tell me that…" Sasword mutters, while realizing that he had fallen to the Musca Worm's plan, before the Worm slashes Sasword away with it's claw hand, and soon flies away leaving the area, and then the other Worms then retreated as well.

Kabuto then checks on her sister.

"I'm sorry Souji-nii…Hiyori she…" Madoka said with tears forming on her eyes.

"Don't worry about that alright." Kabuto told her before putting his hand on her shoulder. "Right now, we need to take to the nearest hospital; I'll use Clock Up-!"

" _Don't do that Souji!"_ Haruak told him with his communicator. _"If you move her with an injury like that in Clock Up, it might worsen her condition."_

"But Haruka-san…" Kabuto said.

" _Just take her to my van, there's a clinic not too far from here. We can take her there."_ Haruka told him.

"Alright got it," Kabuto said, before picking his sister up in his arms. "Mado-chi, help Maito, he might need some help as well."

Madoka whip away her tears.

"Right!" Madoka nodded before going to Maito.

Kabuto then rushes to Haruka's van, while Madoka was helping Maito up with his arm over her shoulder to the van as well.

As they were gone, Sasword had watched them leave, before he looks down on the ground, feeling responsibly for what happen to Hiyori.

* * *

After getting Hiyori and Maito in the van, Haruka had brought them to the clinic that was nearby, with Souji and Madoka following behind, when they got there.

They met with the owner/doctor of the clinic, and requested for treatment for Hiyori and Maito, which he accepts without questions seeing their injuries.

Souji and Madoka sitting on were seen sited on chairs and waiting by the door to Hiyori's room, as the doctor is treating her injury.

"Madoka! Souji!" They look and saw Lan, running in the hall way to them. "I heard what happen to Hiyori. Is she okay?"

"We're not sure. The doctor is still treating her." Madoka told her.

The doctor soon comes out, that made Souji stand up and facing him.

"Doctor, how is she?" Souji asked.

"She'll be alright, bad bump on the head but fine." The Doctor told him.

"That's a relief…" Souji sighed in relief. "Thank you doctor."

"Don't worry about it young man. I won't ask, how your sister got that bump, but she's going to have to stay here, until she's better." He told him.

"Got it, and thank you again." Souji told him, before the doctor leaves.

Souji sits back down on his chair, and the girls saw he was still down.

"Souji-nii, I'm sorry, if I only saw it coming sooner…" Madoka started.

"It's not your fault Mado-chi, I was there with her. I should have kept a better eye on her, or taken her and you away from there." Souji said.

"Hey guys!" They looked and saw Maito and Haruka walking to them.

"Maito, your better?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, I have pretty tough body, and I was wearing. So I'm good and ready for round 2 against that Worm that sucker punch me!" Maito said.

"Good because I have a feeling that we'll be seeing those three again, now they reveal their identities." Haruka said.

"Excuse me." They all looked and Tetsu walking to them, with Sasword Zecter on his shoulder, before he jumps to one of the chairs, greeted by his Kabuto and TheBee Zecters.

"Hey there, Sasword!" Kabuto and TheBee Zecters greeted their fellow Zecter.

"Good to see you two again." Sasword Zecter said.

"Well, didn't expect to you see here." Haruka walks to Tetsu. "Any reason why, Tetsu?"

"Two, reasons." Tetsu walks to Souji. "I'm sorry for letting that happen to your sister, if I've only known sooner, I would have stopped it."

"It's alright you didn't know." Souji said.

"That's exactly it; I should have finished that Worm off first, but I didn't." Tetsu stated before turning to Haruka. "And, the second reason I'm here."

Tetsu brought out the Sasword Yaiver, and handed it to Haruka.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san. But I think you need to choose someone else to be Sasword." Tetsu said giving the sword to Haruka, this had surprised everyone, including Sasword Zecter.

"Are you sure, Tetsu? I highly doubt that I can find someone else that's good as you." Haruka stated.

"Well you gonna have to." Tetsu said before leaving.

"Tetsu wait," Sasword Zecter chased after him, and jumps on his leg and crawl on his shoulder. "Tetsu, you can't up quit, not with your sister's-."

"Don't finish that!" Tetsu exclaimed. "I'm sorry Sasword, I'm really am. But you need someone better than me."

Tetsu pushed Sasword Zecter off his shoulder to the ground, and the Zecter watch his partner leaves.

Haruka sighs while looking at the Sasword Yaiver.

"Hey, Haruka-san, just what is his story?" Souji asked.

"Follow me." Haruka said before walking, and the others followed.

* * *

Everyone was in Haruka's van, she had brought up Tetsu's background profile on her computer.

"His name is Tetsu Kurogane." Haruka said.

"Oh yeah, I think I heard about that guy. Didn't he win the national Kendo tournament, three years in a row?" Maito asked.

"That he did. Not only that his family owns a dojo, that's been passed down for about a 100 years." Haruka said.

"100 years!" Lan gasped.

"That sure is a long time." Madoka said.

"Given his background with kendo and swordsmanship, I thought he was the perfect fit for Sasword, because it's specialized in close quarters sword combat." Haruka

"But that's not the only reason you chose isn't it." Souji said.

Haruka sighed heavily.

"No it's not actually." Haruka then brought out a news report about a murder 5 years ago, and has a picture of Tetsu. "5 years ago, Tetsu's older sister, Yuna, has been murder right in front of him. And current police reports said that the murderer was never found. But we in ZECT know better than them. According to Tetsu's report of the incident, he said he saw a giant white scorpion murder his sister, and then it up and disappeared."

"A white scorpion? Wait you don't mean…" Souji started.

"Yes, indeed I do. Given that the Worms evolved into insect and arachnid, like forms. Tetsu's sister, have been killed by a scorpion type Worm." Haruka explained which surprised everyone except for Sasword Zecter. "And so I figure, with that rage and vengeance of his, would be a good drive for him fighting against the Worms. So that one day he'll found this scorpion Worm, and get vengeance for his sister."

The others were speechless and wasn't sure what to say about that.

"Guess you kids think I'm pretty heartless of choosing Tetsu, like that." Haruka stated.

"No I don't." Souji said which slightly surprised Haruka. "Me, and Maito choose to remain as Riders with our own wills, it was our decisions, same with Kurogane."

"Yeah, I still choose to remain a Rider, with my own decision, and I still want to help in any way I can." Maito said.

"You two…" Haruka then smiles. "Thank you."

Souji then looks back to the picture of Tetsu on the computer and had got an idea.

* * *

(Later, with Tetsu)

Tetsu was seen in his family's dojo in a Kendo uniform, mediating, while having flashes of her sister, and her being murdered by the scorpion Worm, and then it vanishes in Clock Up, which snaps him out of his meditation, and sighed while rubbing his hand down on his face.

"What do you want?" Tetsu asked, as he sensed Souji behind him, and is holding two bokkens in his hands. "I already said I was sorry for what happen, to your sister."

"Yeah, but that's not good enough for me." Souji said as he throws one of the bokkens to Tetsu, who grabs it.

Tetsu turns around as Souji was coming at him with an overhead slash, which he quickly reacted by blocking it.

"What are you doing?!" Tetsu demanded.

"To teach you a lesson!" Souji stated, before pushing Tetsu back, and goes for another slash, which Tetsu blocks. "Haruka-san told me what happen to your sister."

"I figure she did," Tetsu said before pushing Souji back, and goes for his own slash, which Souji blocks and the two were in sword lock. "So are you to rub salt in my wounded pride, because I choose to be a Rider, just out of revenge?"

"No I'm not!" Souji said before pushing Tetsu back and the two circled each other. "In fact I understand, if Hiyori was killed by a Worm, and was never caught, I would have been the same way, if I was in your shoes."

"Your point!" Tetsu shouted, before he, and Souji charges at each other and classed swords.

"My point is I want to know, did you just want to be a Rider all just to avenge your sister?" Souji asked.

Tetsu gritted his teeth, and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"No it's only one of the reasons…" Tetsu said, before pushing Souji back and continue attacking Souji, who barely blocks his attacks. "I wanted to be a Rider for not just revenge! But to protect people from the Worms, and defeat them! Because my tou-san and nee-san had told me once that strength is only to be meant to protect the weak! So I choose to be a Rider so, that no one will have to witness the same pain I felt that day!"

Souji manages to block and pushed back one of Tetsu's attacks, and gone for vertical slash, and was going to hit Tetsu until he slash at his sword, which had sent it flying in the air before it hit on the ground, and Tetsu brought his sword to Souji's neck.

"But despite that," Tetsu said before lowering his bokken. "I let my angry, and my vengeance blinded me of what I'm supposed to do, and that's protecting the weak and innocent."

Tetsu drops his bokken, and turns away from Souji.

"I don't have right to be a Rider, after that happen." Tetsu stated.

"Obaa-chan once said this…" Souji got this attention. "Angry can be a dangerous ally, it can blind your judgment, and used correctly it can make you stronger."

Tetsu sweat drops, on what he said.

"In other words, it's alright to have angry, because everyone has it. But unless you let it control you instead of you controlling it, then you're always doomed to fail every time." Souji said.

Tetsu was silent while thinking of what Souji said. Then something smashes through the doors sending them flying to Souji and Tetsu, who dodges it, by rolling on the ground.

They look and saw, the Worms they battled, entering the Dojo.

"You three again?!" Tetsu gasped.

"Know you come here." Souji stated, which made Tetsu turned to him. "I figure these guys wanted some pay back, after you disturbed their little plans for Hiyori and Mado-chi."

They marched to them until, Kabuto and Sasword Zecters come in and slashes the Worms, and then TheBee in Rider Form comes in front of them coming out of Clock Up.

" **CLOCK OVER!"**

TheBee punches the kicks the Worms away, and eyed the Lanpyris Worm.

"You ready for round 2, because I am." TheBee said, as he and the Worm engage combat.

"Tetsu!" Souji brought out and tossed the Sasword Yaiver to him, which he catches.

Tetsu looks at the Yaiver for a while and looks to Sasword Zecter crawling in front of him.

"Sasword Zecter…Do you still want to be my partner?" Tetsu asked.

"Of course I do." Sasword Zecter nodded. "I wouldn't think anyone else to be my one and only partner."

Tetsu slowly smirks before he lowered his hand to the Zecter which had crawls on it.

" **STANBY!"**

Tetsu looks and Souji, and they both smiled at each other, before Souji catches Kabuto Zecter in his hand.

"You ready?" Souji asked.

"Of course!" Tetsu nodded.

"Alright then. Henshin!" Souji inserted Kabuto Zecter onto his belt.

"Henshin!" Tetsu inserted Sasword Zecter into the Yaiver.

" **HENSHIN!"**

Souji and Tetsu transformed into their respective Rider Forms, before saying.

"Cast Off!" They flip their Zecters.

" **CAST OFF!"**

They armor pieces flew off of them, changing into, their Rider Forms.

" **CHANGE SCORPION!"**

 **"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

TheBee punches the Lanpyris Worm outside, and chases after it, leaving Kabuto and Sasword with the Musca and Sepultura Worms.

"You got the big one, I want the fly." Kabuto told Sasword with his attention to the Musca Worm.

"Got it." Sasword nodded, before he and Kabuto charges, at the Worms.

* * *

 **(Cue Full Force: By RIDER CHIPS)**

Kabuto and Sasword pushed the two Worms outside, and engage combat with the Worms.

All three Riders and Worms pushed each other back, and then the Riders said.

"Clock Up!" They pressed their Clock Up buttons.

" **CLOCK UP!"**

Both parties soon move as blurs clashing into each other.

(In Clock Up dimension)

Kabuto dodges the Musca Worm's slashes with ease and counter punches each time.

TheBee was seen fighting on floor outside of the house/dojo, landed some punches on the Lanpyris Worm, one punch made it spin back, the Worm roars as it punches with it's right hand, which TheBee parried and grabs onto the arm, and punches the Worm.

Sasword slashes at the Sepultura Worm, who blocks his attack with it's shield arm, and pushes Sasword away, and gone for a vertical slash with it's claw hand, Sasword slashes at his claw using the same move he used on Souji, to pushed it's claw hand away over the Worm's head, and slashes passed the Worm, and slashes it on the back, followed with an overhead slash.

Kabuto kicks the Musca Worm away, and then walks to the Worm. The Musca Worm spewed it's acid on Kabuto, who dodges it, as he continue walking, and pressed on Kabuto's button.

" **1"**

The Musca slashes at Kabuto with it's claw hand, who easily dodges and parried it's attacks, and followed with a back handed punch, and pressed the second button.

" **2"**

The Musca Worm charges at Kabuto ready for another attack, stops it by spin kicking it on the head, with his back turned on the Worm as it was stun, by his kick. Kabuto pressed the third button.

" **3"**

Kabuto flips his Zecter's horned back.

"Rider…Kick." Kabuto pulled his Zecter's horned back.

 **"RIDER KICK!"**

Kabuto landed his signature spin kick on the Musca Worm destroying it, and raises his finger into the air.

TheBee landed a straight punch on the Lanpyris Worm, sending it to the ground. As the Worm slowly got back up, TheBee brought his Zecter close to him ready to pressed it's button.

"Rider Sting!" TheBee pressed on his Zecter's button.

" **RIDER STING!"**

Energy flows into TheBee's Zecter before he charges at the Worm, and the Lanpyris Worm roars before charging at the Wasp Rider as well, attacking with it's right hand, as they got close to each other, TheBee dodges the Worm's right hand by lowering himself forward and landed his attack first, destroying the Worm.

Sasword slashes the Sepultura Worm on it's chest, the Worm counters attacks with it's claw hand, but Sasword blocks it with his sword, and pushes it back and counter slashes onto and through the Worm's shoulder, making it stumble back a few feet.

"Rider Slash!" Sasword said; before he pulls out his Zecter's tail and inserts it back in.

" **RIDER SLASH!"**

Purple electricity began to form around the blade of the Sasword Yaiver, as he pulls his sword back with one of his hands on the bottom of the hilt, before purple liquid oozed out of the Sasword Yaiver.

Soon Sasword charges at the Sepultura Worm, the Worm was about to counter attack but was too late, as Sasword slashes through the Worm and turns around and slashes passed it again, followed by two more, and followed with a spin slash showing his back against the Worm before it exploded.

 **(End of song)**

" **CLOCK OVER!"**

The Riders exits Clock Up, after they had destroyed the Worms.

* * *

(Next day)

The doctor had called Souji, and told her that her sister had woken up. Souji immediately told his friends and they rushed to the clinic with them behind him, and Souji enters her room very loudly, which startled the nurse inside.

"This is a patient's room, please be quite!" She told him.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Souji told her, with his friend sighing behind him.

Souji heard laughter and saw Hiyori who had bandages tied around her head, laughing, which made Souji smiled before he walks to her sister and hugged her, and she hugged back as well, with everyone smiling behind them.

After a while of talking in the room, standing outside of Hiyori's room, was Tetsu with Sasword on his shoulder, wearing a violet shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a black shape of a katana on it under a black vest, and wears black jeans with boots with violet highlighting.

The reason he was here, because he heard from Souji that she had woken up, and he also wanted to see who she was doing, but wasn't if he has the right to see her.

"Come on, Tetsu. Go in and talk to her." Sasword Zecter told him.

"But Sasword, I'm still not sure about this. What if she hates me?" Tetsu said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Tetsu was startled as he saw Madoka by the door. "Hiyori isn't the kind of person to hold a grudge, so it will be fine. So come on!"

Madoka pulled Tetsu inside, they look and saw him with her.

"It's you…" Hiyori said.

"H-Hello…" Tetsu slightly bowed his head before walking closer to her. "Listen about what happen yesterday, I'm sorry for letting that happen to you. But if you still have bitter feelings towards me I won't mind that you-."

"Oh don't worry about it." Hiyori told him, which surprised Tetsu. "All water under the bridge. And Onii-chan and the others told me about what happen to your older sister, so I won't blame for looking for answers."

"Really? You're not going to resent me?" Tetsu asked.

"Of course I won't. I'm not that kind of person." Hiyori told him.

Tetsu sighed in relief before saying. "Thank you."

Hiyori smiles, before they started talking with each other again.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Shooting of the Dragonfly

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Chapter 7: The Shooting of the Dragonfly Rider**

Kirius and Izo were on their ship's main room, while watching videos of Kabuot, along with TheBee, and Sasword, they found by connecting to the Earth's internet, battling against the Worms.

"Earth is certainly an interesting planet, to think it has these kinds of warriors protecting it." Kirius said.

"Yeah, but this will make our mission a ted bit difficult, especially with those creatures, on the planet too." Izo stated.

"Agreed." Kirius nodded in agreement. "But still though, how many of these Kamen Riders, are on this planet?"

* * *

On the mountain streets to Kamogawa, a woman wearing a white tank top under a small blue vest, and wears a blue skirt with black shorts, and black boots, with long sliver hair, wearing a helmet is seen riding down the street, on a Machine Zectron.

She soon stops by the side of the street, and soon got off the bike and looks towards the city, before she took off her helmet, revealing to be an 18 year old girl, with sky blue eyes. This is Mirai Hoshino.

"So this is Kamogawa, where the Worms are planning on making their base of operations." Mirai then pulled out a black and blue highlighted handle grip, this is the Drake Grip. "And this is where I'll finally find him…"

She said with a little angry in her voice, and remembers a dark shadowy figure, that sort of resembles Kabuto, before the figure runs away.

She then tightens her hold on the Grip, before she gets back on her bike, and continues to drives to Kamogawa, and then a Zecter that resembles a dragon fly follows behind her, and soon flies by her side.

* * *

 **(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

 **(Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.) Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Hiyori, Madoka, Lan, and Muginami walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing into a city.**

 **(Bousou wo hajimeteru.) The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.**

 **(Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahout. Jikan ga nai.) Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. Meanwhile a ZECT van was going to a Worm attack scene.**

 **(Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.) Hiyori looks at her family photo. A child Madoka was looking at the ocean. Lan was working at Hiroshi's restaurant but was clumsy carrying the dishes. And a child Muginami was feeding a young weak Villagulio.**

 **(Ashita no sono saki e) Souji was standing back-to-back with Kabuto Masked Form. Next, a child Souji and Hiyori was crying at their parent's funeral.**

 **(Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani mieru. Speed koeteku motion.) Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his Clock Up as he ran past the frozen explosions.**

 **(Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.) Hiyori cried as green slime dropped from the ceiling.**

 **(Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsutie koreru nara.) Kabuto starts fighting in Clock Up before the screen is covered by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

Lan is seated by a table, in Hiroshi's restaurant, with Souji cooking a meal for her by her request. She gotten curious on how good Souji's cooking is, and wanted to try some of it, herself.

"Here you go!" Souji place her food on the table, which is a hamburger steak with a sunny side up cook egg on top, with side of rice. "Souji Tendou's signature hamburger steak, hope you enjoy."

Souji was a little surprised when Lan order something like a hamburger steak, since she is a princess, she would eat something that is a little more gourmet.

"Thank you." Lan picks up the knife and fork, and cuts a piece of the steak, and soon eats it, when it was in her mouth, her eyes widen on how good it is. "Oh my, this is delicious!"

"Glad to hear it. Oh and before he take another bite, spread the egg yolk on it, and have with it, I can guarantee it will be more good." Souji told her.

Lan then took Souji's advice, and spread the egg yolk around the hamburger steak, and soon cuts a piece of it with the yolk on it, and brought into her mouth, and her eyes widen again.

"Amazing…" Lan said in awed, before she eats the rice. "I never knew that Earth has so many varieties of dishes."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Souji said, before he chuckles.

After a while, Lan has then finished the hamburger steak with rice, Souji washes the dirty dishes, after he was done, he seats with Lan on her table.

"Truth be told, I was a little surprised that a princess from another planet like you, would order and eat a hamburger steak." Souji said.

Lan blushes a little, before she made a fake cough.

"Well…You shouldn't be, just because I am a princess, doesn't mean you can treat me different than any other person." Lan told her.

"Hai, hai, your highness." Souji said.

"By the way, where are Madoka, and Hiyori?" Lan asked.

"I think their doing some community services, around town, for their whole jersey club thing." Souji answered.

"Oh I see." Lan nodded, while thinking how their club is so busy.

* * *

(With Madoka and Hiyori)

Madoka and Hiyori are seen wearing their jerseys, picking up some litter around town.

"Man…" Madoka sighed, as she wipes off some sweat from her forehead. "I can't believe people sometimes, leaving trash around everywhere."

Hiyori puts some trash in her own garbage bag.

"Yeah, but look at the bright side," Hiyori said, before she pointed at some people helping with the trash as well. "At least there are some people that are willing to help with the community."

"Yeah I guess that's true as well." Madoka said with a smirk.

After they got done with the trash, with the girls received thanks from the people who helped them with it, they soon head to their next request for help in town.

"Okay," Madoka said, as she looks at their list of things to do. "Next up in our list, is to help, Saori-san taking care of her pets."

"And after that, we got about two more jobs, correct?" Hiyori asked.

"Mhmm!" Madoka nodded.

As Madoka and Hiyori walked for a while, a man with black hair and eyes with glasses over them, wearing a suit with no tie, is seen walking out of an alleyway in a panic, in front of them, before he fallen on his hands and knees.

Worried about him, Madoka and Hiyori rushed to him, to check on him.

"Hey are you alright?" Madoka asked.

"It…It's after me!" He exclaimed in fear.

"What's after you?" Hiyori asked.

"By me." They look and to their surprised it was a man who looks like an exact copy of him, only without the glasses.

"What the…" Madoka said, having a good guess on whom that copy is.

"Don't tell me…" Hiyori mutters, having a good guess as well.

The duplicate soon transformed into a Salis Worm, which scared the man, but not the girls.

"A Worm, I was really hoping to be wrong!" Madoka whined before she grabs onto the hands wrist, and soon helps him up on his feet. "This way, hurry!"

She then soon runs with him while holding onto his wrist, and Hiyori running with her, and the Salis Worm chases after him. Hiyori then brought out her phone, and soon calls her brother.

* * *

(With Souji)

After having her meal, Lan decided to leave the restaurant and heads back to the base.

Souji is seen seated on a chair with his feet on the table, and is seen doing a crossword puzzle.

"Souji!" Souji looks, and saw Kabuto Zecter flying to him. "I'm getting a call from Hiyori."

"Alright then, put it on." Souji said, before he went back to his crossword puzzle, and while Kabuto Zecter answered his sister's call. "Hey, Hiyori, what is it?"

" _Onii-chan, help!"_ Hiyori shouted through Kabuto Zecter, which kind of startle Souji, as he messed up the crossword puzzle. _"Me and Madoka, are in trouble, there's a Worm after us, and a person that it copy of."_

"Nani?!" Souji gasped, before he stands up and quickly heads to his back. "Just keep running, and I'll be there as soon as I can."

" _Okay!"_ Hiyori said, before she hangs up.

Souji got on the Kabuto Extender, and puts on his helmet.

"You trace her call, Kabuto?" Souji asked.

"Of course!" Kabuto Zecter nodded. "Did you really need to ask? I also took the liberty of calling TheBee and Sasword in case we need back up."

"Alright, then lead the way." Souji said, as he started up his bike's engine.

Kabuto Zecter went on a head first, with Souji soon following behind the Zecter.

' _Just hang on you two.'_ Souji thought.

* * *

Mirai is seen by a vending machine, drinking a can of soda she bought from the machine.

She then heard a motorcycle and looks and saw Souji driving down the street in a hurry. Being curious and suspicious, she soon got on her bike and follows behind him, in a distance, so he wouldn't see her.

* * *

(Back with the girls)

Madoka and Hiyori kept running with the man, to a park, as they kept running to a nearby building in hope of hiding from the Salis Worm that is chasing them, but soon a few more Salis Worms jumps down from on top of the building, blocking their way.

They were about to turned around to run, but soon found the Salis Worm that was chasing them is now with a few more Salis Worms, standing by its side, and the girls and the man were now surrounded.

Just has the Salis Worms were about to pounce on them, they soon heard the roars of an engine, and soon saw Souji on his bike, jumping over them, and spins around the girls, making the Salis Worms, step back, before Souji stops in front of the girls.

"Onii-chan!" Hiyori shouted in relief.

"Souji-nii!" Madoka shouted in relief too.

"Hope I didn't keep you two waiting." Souji said, as he took off his helmet and soon got off his bike, before he raises his hand for his Zecter. "Kabuto Zecter!"

"Make way!" Kabuto Zecter said, before he flies through the Worms and around Souji, and he then catches him.

"Henshin!" Souji said, before he inserts Kabuto Zecter onto his Belt.

 **"HENSHIN!"**

Souji transformed into Kabuto – Masked Form, and soon engages battle against the Salis Worms, and while opening a path for them.

"Go now, hurry!" Kabuto told them, as he fought against the Salis Worms.

They nodded, before they run with the man, to a safe place. Some of the other Salis Worms, were about to chase after them, but soon TheBee and Sasword in Masked Form, got in their way and attacks the Worms, pushing them back.

"You want them you have to go through us." TheBee told them, before he and Sasword engage combat with the Salis Worms.

Mirai was watching from afar, of the Riders battle against the Worms. Drake Zecter then flies onto her shoulder.

"Mirai shouldn't you go, and help them?" Drake Zecter asked.

"Not yet. I need to see something first." Mirai told the Zecter.

Kabuto punches one Salis Worm away and punch another one away, and kicks two more of them that were coming at him, away. Two more Salis Worms charging at Kabuto from his back, he then brought out his axe, and spins and slashes the two Salis Worms away, he then switches to his axe's gun mode, and shoots at them, destroying.

TheBee punches at one Salis Worm two times, before his uppercuts that Worm to the ground, and saw and parried one's attack at him, and counter punches the Worm away. TheBee then saw another Salis Worm coming at him, and he did a reverse spin kick at the Worm, sending to the ground, before he jumps at it and attacks with a punch on the Worm, which destroyed it.

Sasword is seen slashing a few Salis Worms that were about to attack him at all sides, while dodging their attacks at him. He then saw one jumping at him for attack, which Sasword parried and counter clashes through the Worm, and soon spins around and finished the Worm with an overhead slash straight through it, which destroyed it.

Kabuto finished off the rest of the Salis Worms he was fighting by shooting at them, TheBee finished off his, by punching and kicking them, and Sasword finished his by slashing through, before they exploded.

They thought that it was over, but they soon saw three Salis Worms with the one that copy the man that Madoka and Hiyori help, were now in their molting stage, and they soon shattered their old shells.

Two were Aracnea Worms, one was colored orange and black, and the other was white and black, while the third one had change into a Viella Worm.

"Oh great just, when I thought it was over." TheBee said.

The three evolved Worms, then moves in Clock Up speed, and attacks the three Riders, which sends them to the ground.

They soon got back up, and they soon flick their Zecters.

"Cast Off!" They said one at a time, before they fully flip their Zecters.

 **"CAST OFF!"**

They Masked Form armor parts shoot off, which hit the Worms, sending out of their Clock Up speed, as the Riders were now in their Rider Forms.

 **"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

 **"CHANGE WASP!"**

 **"CHANGE SCORPION!"**

Mirai's eyes widen as they were mostly were on Kabuto's Rider Form, which made her remember that shadowy figure that resembles him.

The three Worms then moved in Clock Up, speed.

"Clock Up!" The three Riders said, before they pressed the Clock Up button on their belts.

 **"CLOCK UP!"**

The three Riders then move in Clock Up, battle the Worms as blurs. Mirai then narrows her eyes, before she brought out the Drake Grip.

"Drake!" Mirai called to the Zecter.

"Alright about time!" Drake Zecter then flies and attaches himself onto the Grip, which pulsing sound and Mirai soon said.

"Henshin!"

 **"HENSHIN!"**

Blue hexagons formed around her, before finally being enclosed in armor.

She wears a black bodysuit, the chest plate is thick sky blue steel and a red piece near the collar and it is streamlined, made for easier movement, underneath the abdomen section are metal cables which curve around her sides and attach to the back, her left shoulder is rounded with sliver steel, marked with a blue dragonfly ZECT insignia, her other shoulder sports pointed white and red highlighted armor, her left arm has the standard silver segmented pieces, while the right arm has blue segmented pieces which look thinner, mounted underneath a metal cable ending a spiked gauntlet, her helmet is covered with a blue color faceplate, with four black slits, and a black air tube connecting underneath on the back, and has the same type of belt that TheBee and Sasword wears.

This is Kamen Rider Drake – Masked Form.

Drake continues to watch the battle, waiting for the right moment, as the blurs clashed with each other.

(In Clock Up dimension)

Kabuto is fighting against the Viella Worm, while TheBee and Sasword are fighting against the two Aracnea Worms.

TheBee is seen fighting against the Aracnea Worm Flavus, who was firing webs at the Wasp Rider, which he dodges by rolling on the ground, as he moves towards the Worm, when TheBee got close enough, he punches the Worm two times and kicks the Aracnea Worm Flavus to the ground.

The Aracnea Worm Nigritia, is firing it's webs at Sasword, which he cuts through as he kept running, when he got close enough Sasword, slashes the Worm two times, and was going to slash through the Worm's shoulder, and the Worm caught it, and was going to counter attack against Sasword, who manages to free his sword by holding it with both of his hands, and manage to slash through the Worm's shoulder, making it stumble back, before Sasword slashes on the Worm's chest sending it to the ground.

Kabuto is seen dodging and parrying with his kunai, the Viella Worm's whip tentacle right hand, attacks as he moves closer to the Worm. When he got close enough, he was going to slash at the Viella Worm, but he Worm dodges his attack, and was going to counter attack against Kabuto, who dodges its attack, by stepping to the side, and slashes through the Worm, and soon spin kicks the Viella Worm on the head, making roll to the ground.

 **"CLOCK OVER!"**

The Riders and Worms, then moves out of Clock Up.

Kabuto then jumps to the Viella Worm going for a finished stab at the Worm, as Drake aimed her Zecter/Gun, and her target was Kabuto, before she fired at him, sending him to the ground.

"Souji!" TheBee shouted in worried.

"Tendou!" Sasword shouted as well.

Well they weren't looking, the two Aracnea Worms shoot web at, TheBee and Sasword, trapping web around them. They struggle to break free, before the Aracnea Worms, throws TheBee onto a tree with the web sticking onto it, and Sasword to the ground, as the webbing sticks on the ground as well.

The three Worms then used this chance to run away, from the area by moving in Clock Up speed.

Kabuto was about to get back up and chase after the Worms, but Drake stop him by shooting by his hand, as she walks to him.

"What are you doing? The Worms are getting away." Kabuto told her.

"Doesn't matter, because of right now after all these years, I've finally found you." Drake told Kabuto, which made him confused wondering what she is talking about.

"What…" Kabuto said, as he got up on his feet. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you, lie to me!" Drake exclaimed, before she started firing at Kabuto, which sends him rolling on the ground.

"Onii-chan!" Hiyori shouted in worried.

"Souji-nii!" Madoka shouted in worried.

"Souji!" TheBee shouted, as he tries to break free from the webbing, as did Sasword.

"Mirai, stop, think about what you're doing!" Drake Zecter told his partner.

"Just shut up!" Drake exclaimed, as she kicks Kabuto sending him rolling again.

Drake was about to shoot at Kabuto again.

"No! I'm sorry but I can't let you do this!" Drake Zecter said, before he flies out of the Drake Grip, which forced Drake to revert back into Mirai.

"Drake what are you doing?!" Mirai exclaimed, at Drake Zecter.

"Stopping you; of making a mistake that you'll regret for the rest of your life." Drake Zecter told her.

TheBee and Sasword soon got out of the webbing, and they and Kabuto change out of their armor.

"Onii-chan!" Hiyori runs up to her brother, which slightly surprised Mirai when she called Souji that.

"Brother?" Mirai mutters.

Hiyori help Souji get back on her feet, before she glares at Mirai.

"Just what is going on here?" They look and saw Haruka walking to them, with a squad of ZECTroopers behind her. "Can anyone care to explain what happened?"

* * *

(Later)

After the battle, Haruka had told the squad of ZECT Troopers, to protect the man named, Tenya Kamiki that the Viella Worm, copy from.

The Riders, Madoka, Hiyori, and Haruka, then move to Hiroshi's restaurant, to explained things to Haruka, while the Zecters talk with each other, catching up with Drake.

"I see, now I get the picture." Haruka nodded, before she turns her eyes on Mirai who had her back against the wall. "So Mirai care to explain to us, on why you were attacking Souji but not the Worms?"

"Do you really need to ask? Because they weren't my target," Mirai then pointed at Souji. "He is."

"Okay, just what exactly did I do, to make you have such a vendetta against me?" Souji asked.

"Don't you dare, play bullshit with me!" Mirai exclaimed before she walks at Souji, before Hiyori got in front of her and in her way.

"Stop it! If you have another against Onii-chan, then you have something against me as well!" Hiyori snapped at her.

Mirai slightly flinched, before Souji grabs onto his sister's shoulder, and gently pushed her away.

"Hiyori that's enough, if she something against, then I can stand up for myself." Souji told his sister.

"But Onii-chan…" Hiyori mutters.

Mirai had been looking at the two Tendou siblings, which made her remember her own sister, which made her clicks her tongue, before she heads to the door.

"You know what forget it. I'm just wasting my time here talking about it. Come on Drake." Mirai told her Zecter, before she opens the door.

"Sorry, guys got to go. But it was great to see you guys again." Drake Zecter told the other Zecters, before he flies to Mirai who walks out of the restaurant. "Wait for me!"

Drake Zecter gone through the door, before it close. Mirai then drives away from the restaurant, on her bike, while Hiyori was sticking her tongue at her as she leaves.

"Man what's with her problem?" Maito wonders.

"I think, Haruka-san may know, don't you?" Tetsu asked Haruka, which made her sighed.

"Yes indeed I do." Haruka said.

Haruka then brought out her laptop, and showed everyone, Mirai's background.

"Her name is Mirai Hoshino. The reason I chose Mirai, is because in her records, she has a talent of archery and marksmanship despite her young age. So I found her perfect for Drake, because it is design to be a long range fighter that is armed with a firearm." Haruka explained. "And before you ask, yes, there is another reason why I chose her."

Haruka then brought out reports, of Mirai's family, around 8 years ago.

"Around 8 years ago, Mirai's family, both her parents, was killed by an unknown assailant, her younger sister Himari was with her parents in the incident, and the trauma had put in her a coma, and hadn't woken up yet. She, claim's that she saw some sort of man with a beetle horn killed them with a kunai, and then the man just up and disappear." Haruka told them, which mostly surprised Souji, when she said a man with a beetle horn, and with a kunai. "I thought at first, it was a beetle type Worm, but given her reaction to Souji as Kabuto, she thinks that it was him that killed her family."

"What?! But there's no way!" Madoka stated. "Souji-nii would never do something like! And he was a just kid back then!"

"Don't worry, I'm with you right there. During that time, the Zecters and the Clock Up systems were still in development. And I hadn't heard anything, about another Kabuto back then either. But for some reason, Mirai is sure that it was Kabuto that killed her family back then." Haruka told them.

Hiyori looks a little sadden when she heard that, she is still a little mad at Mirai going to hurt her brother, but in the same time, she can't help but feel sorry about her.

Hiyori then made a serious face, and soon stands up and rushes out the restaurant.

"Hiyori?" Souji said, as Hiyori closes the door.

"Where the heck is she going?" Maito asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Souji said.

* * *

(With Mirai)

Mirai is seen at a waterfront of the city, looking at the ocean with her hands on the railing.

She then remembers that day 8 years ago, the day she will never forget.

* * *

 _(Flashback 8 years ago)_

 _Mirai is seen sleeping on her bed, with a damp towel on her forehead. She was sick for a while, her parents along with her little sister decided to head to the pharmacy, for medicine for her cold._

 _Mirai slowly blinks her eyes before she got back up. She then heard movement, thinking that her parents were back home, she was about to go back to bed and pretend she was sleeping, until she heard loud screams, and rough movement._

 _Being worried, she decided to check it out, to see what is wrong. Mirai soon got off her bed, and slightly opens the door, and to her shock, she saw her parents whose bodies were on top of her little sister, dead on the ground._

 _Mirai was about to scream, before she covers her mouth in fear, not wanting whoever did this to hear her. She then saw blood dripping onto the ground._

 _She then looks up to the source, and saw a kunai covered in a little blood, and soon saw the wielder of the weapon, and there she saw, a figure that resembles Kabuto but can't be sure due to the darkness. The figure then slightly turned to her, Mirai then thought if the man knows if she saw him._

 _Then sirens were soon heard, the figure grunted as he turns to the door, and moves as a blur out of the house._

 _Mirai was relieved that the figure was now gone, and soon heard sounds of movements, and look back to her parents bodies, and saw her sister slightly moving._

" _Himari!" Mirai shouted, as she runs out of her room, to check on her sister._

 _Mirai quickly while gently, moving her parents bodies, while moving her out of their arms. Mirai then checks and is happy that her sister is still alive, as she hugs her close to her, but soon looks back to her parents bodies._

" _Papa…Mama…" Mirai cried._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Mirai then tightens her hold on the railings, while looking at the ocean with anger in her eyes.

"Hoshino-san!" Mirai blinked, before she turns around and saw Hiyori behind her.

"You…" Mirai said a little surprised to see Souji's little sister here.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

The ZECTroopers, had brought Tenya Kamiki into a safe house, which is a tall building own and built by ZECT in case of situations like this, and is surrounded by other squads of ZECTroopers, who are station in both the outside and inside of the building.

Tenya Kamiki, was in a room, with the ZECTrooper commander, explaining the situation to him.

"Okay…I better much get the situation so far." Tenya Kamiki said. "Wait, what about my family, aren't they in danger as well?"

"Don't worry, another squad of ZECTroopers in with your family right now, and is escorting them here, and will be here soon." The commander told him.

"That's a relief…" Tenya sighed in relief.

Outside, a ZECTrooper is seen patrolling, nearby a few alleyways, as he was about to passed another one, something grabs onto and pulls him into the shadows, as he was screaming, before his screams soon stop.

Then soon coming out of the alleyway was the Viella Worm, in the human form of Tenya Kamiki, wearing the ZECTrooper's uniform, before he puts on the helmet and walks to the building.

* * *

(Back with Mirai)

Mirai along with Hiyori moved to a nearby park, with a water fountain, after Hiyori said she wanted to talk with her.

"We're here, so what do you want to talk about?" Mirai asked.

"Well you see…Haruka-san, told me and the others about what happened to your parents and to your sister." Hiyori told her.

"Did, she now." Mirai said while looking to her side.

"So I'm here to tell you…That I understand what you're going through." Hiyori stated which made Mirai a little surprised before she looks at her.

"Nani?" Mirai gasped.

"If something were to, happened to Onii-chan…Then I would do anything but to get revenge as well. And the same will be for my Onii-chan as well, if anything would have ever happened to me." Hiyori explained. "But I'm here to tell you, that Onii-chan would never do something like that in his life."

Mirai then looks down to the ground.

"I know that…" Mirai mutters, which made Hiyori looks at her. "I know that you think that, alright!" Mirai shouted, which slightly made Hiyori flinch. "And I understand as well…But right now my heart tells me different. My every instinct, tells me that he was the one that appear that night. I don't know how or why, but I know who I saw that day."

"If my Onii-chan was here, then he'll something like, 'Then you have every right to have your revenge', and then he'll something like 'Obaa-chan once said this…Revenge can be like a scarred wound, even if the wound heals the scar will never go away', in sort even if you get revenge it won't make the pain go away." Hiyori told her. "Look I'm not saying you should give up on you revenge on whoever killed your parents, but I want you to at least give Onii-chan a chance at least, and see the kind of man he is."

Mirai was in deep thought about it, until Drake Zecter come flying in to her.

"Mirai, I got a call from Professor Haruka. The Worms are attacking the safe house where Tenya Kamiki, is in. She wants us to go, to assist with the other Riders." Drake Zecter told her partner.

"Alright then let's go." Mirai said, before she runs to her bike and soon got on.

"Wait!" Mirai looks back to Hiyori. "At least promise me, that you'll only observe Onii-chan's actions when you get there! Please…"

Mirai didn't answer before she looks on the road, and soon drives to the safe house, leaving Hiyori alone and she prayed, hoping that Souji will be okay, and that Mirai will remember her promise to her.

* * *

The disguised Viella Worm walks into the middle of the squads of ZECTroopers, he then fired with the ZECTroopers weapon into the sky, to signal his ally Worms.

Then the two Aracnea Worms, leads a small group of Salis Worms, to the safe house. The vanguard squad was about to fire at the Worms, but the Viella Worm, before fires at most the vanguard squad stopping them, before it transformed into his true form and the Worms' attacks the vanguard squad at both sides, and soon wipes out the remaining ZECTroopers.

Then soon, the Worms walks to the safe house. The rearguard fires at the Worms, with some Salis Worms serves as the shield for, the evolved Worms, before they were destroyed.

The two Aracnea Worms fires their webbing at the ZECTroopers, trapping them in webs, and the Viella Worm throws it's whip against some Troopers as well, sending them to the ground.

They continue to walk forward, making the remaining ZECTroopers slowly fall back, before one of them falls to the ground, as the Viella Worm walks to that very Trooper on the ground. The Viella Worm was about to finished that Trooper, which made him close his eyes under his helmet…

Kabuto, TheBee, and Sasword Zecters, were seen coming to his aid, and slashes the Worm away from the Trooper, and they slash at the other Worms as well.

"Get to safety!" Kabuto Zecter told the Trooper, he nodded before he got up and runs back with his squad.

The ZECTroopers then looks and saw, Souji, Maito, and Tetsu walking to the Worms.

"Alright the Riders are here!" The commander of the squad said through his communicator. "Some of you help with the injured, and rest of us will provide assist to them with the Worms."

The Zecters fly back to their partners, and they soon caught them.

 **"STANDBY!"**

"Henshin!" Souji said, before he inserts Kabuto Zecter onto his Belt.

 **"HENSHIN!"**

"Henshin!" Maito inserts TheBee Zecter onto his Brace.

 **"HENSHIN!"**

"Henshin!" Tetsu inserts Sasword Zecter onto the Yaiver.

 **"HENSHIN!"**

They soon transformed into their Rider forms, and soon charge at the Worms, and engage combat with them, with the ZECTroopers providing support fire.

Mirai as Drake, soon arrives from afar from the battle, before she stops, and got off her bike, and observes with her eyes mostly on Kabuto.

Kabuto slashes a few Salis Worms with his axe, before he did a spin slash a few Worms that were about to attack him from behind, sending them to the ground, Kabuto then saw the remaining Salis Worms, and soon flicks his Zecter.

TheBee punches and kicks a few Salis Worms, and soon parried one's attack at him, and grabs its arm, and throws the Worm to another group of Salis Worms, and then TheBee flicks his Zecter.

Sasword slashes a few more Salis Worms, as he runs past them, and then slashes through one Salis Worm, and soon spins slashes on that Worm's back, destroying it, and then Sasword flicks his Zecter.

"Cast Off!" The Riders shouted, before they fully flipped their Zecters.

 **"CAST OFF!"**

The Riders Masked Form armor parts jumps out, hitting and destroying most of the Salis Worms, the Riders then faced, the Viella Worm and Aracnea Worms.

"Clock Up!" The Riders said, before they pressed on their Clock Up buttons.

 **"CLOCK UP!"**

The Riders and the three evolved Worms, charges at each other in Clock Up speed, clashing at each other, as the ZECTroopers finished off the remaining Salis Worms, and soon moves away from the Clock Up battle.

(In Clock Up dimension)

Kabuto fights against the Viella Worm, while TheBee and Sasword fights against the Aracnea Worms.

Kabuto parries the Viella Worm's whip attacks, with his kunai as he runs up to the Worm, and when he was close enough he slashes on the Worm's chest and kicks it to the ground.

The Aracnea Worm Flavus who was fighting against TheBee and is in arm lock with the Wasp Rider, saw the Viella Worm having some trouble, before the Worm pushes TheBee back and punches him away. The Aracnea Worm Flavus fired it's webbing onto Kabuto's neck, and pulled him to the ground.

The Viella Worm soon got back up on its feet, before the Aracnea Worm Flavus told his alley to go into the building. The Viella Worm nodded before it heads into the building.

The Aracnea Worm Flavus begins to pull Kabuto to him, until Sasword cuts the Worm's webbing, and slashes the Worm away. Kabuto manages to sits up.

"Tendou! Go after that Worm, me and Shīrudo, got this two!" Sasword told Kabuto.

"Yeah go man, we got this!" TheBee told him, before he punches the Aracnea Worm Flavus on the head when it got back up.

"Got it!" Kabuto nodded, before he got back on his feet, and heads inside the building as well, chasing after the Viella Worm.

(In standard dimension)

Drake saw the Viella Worm as a blur runs into the building, and Kabuto as a red blur chases after the Worm. Not allowing Kabuto out of her sights, she raises Drake Zecter/Grip, and then pulls on the Zecter's tail, which made the armor parts of her Masked Form to open up.

"Cast Off!" Drake declared.

 **"CAST OFF!"**

The Masked Form armor pieces jumps off of her, revealing her Rider Form.

The suit comprises of the black bodysuit with light metal plating on the legs, the torso armor from the front looks like a pair of dragonfly wings with red thin highlights spreading across the chest and back, the tips pointed up from her right shoulder, touch together, her right arm is covered in lightweight segmented blue steel which ended in a spiked tailpiece on the back of her fist, and her left shoulder plating looks like a dragonfly's head while blue metal bands similar dragonfly legs wrapped under her left arm, her helmet was mainly black with a silver strip running down the center of the face, widening near the bottom to act as a mouth plate, and the base of the helmet lined with similar steel, the eyepieces were quite ornate compared to the other Riders, being large and blue, and flaring out like a pair of wings.

This is Drake – Rider Form.

" **CHANGE DRAGONFLY!"**

"Clock Up!" Drake pressed the Clock Up button on her belt.

 **"CLOCK UP!"**

Drake then moves in Clock Up speed, chasing after Kabuto and the Viella Worm, into the building.

* * *

Kabuto and the Viella Worms, clashes at each other in Clock Up, and soon moves up in the building, while clashing at each other, and while jumping onto floor to floor, before they soon fight in the mid floor level.

(In Clock Up Dimension)

The Viella Worm attacks on Kabuto with its whip tentacle, which he dodges by rolling on the ground to the Worm, and did an upward slash on the Viella Worm, making the Worm stumble, back before it charges at Kabuto.

Drake soon arrives at the floor, and spied on Kabuto, in hiding, as he battles against the Viella Worm.

Kabuto and the Viella Worm clashes their weapons a few times, before the Worm attacks with its other arm, which he dodges by rolling backwards, near to an elevator which the doors slowly opens, and Kabuto then saw who was in the elevator.

The Viella Worm attacks with its whip at Kabuto, Drake predicted that he was going to dodge it, but Kabuto stands up and took the hit instead which made him sit on one knee, which surprises her.

 **"CLOCK OVER!"**

"Why did he?" Drake wonders, when she and Kabuto, and the Viella Worm, exits Clock Up.

Drake then looks to the elevator, and soon saw, that it was Tenya along with his wife, and daughter, and son. This surprised Drake, seeing them in the elevator, and that Kabuto protected them.

"No way…" Drake mutters.

The Viella Worm then was about to attack Kabuto again, but was soon shot at. Kabuto looks and saw that it was Drake armed with her gun, which she used to shoot at the Worm.

"Hoshino…?" Kabuto said in surprised that she's helping him.

Drake then walks to Kabuto side, before he got back on his feet.

"Your sister and I had a nice chat, she told me that you're not the kind of person, who hurt innocent people, and I have to say…" Drake looks back at Tenya and his family. "After what I saw, that you protected him and his family…"

Drake then turns to Kabuto.

"Then I guess, she's right, and maybe I am wrong about you." Drake told him.

"Well I'm glad; because Obaa-chan said this…It's never healthy to hold a grudge forever." Kabuto told her.

"Well I have you know, I still have my suspicion on you." Drake told him.

Kabuto sighed, before they saw the Viella Worm growling at them, before it begins to move forward.

"How about we save this after we deal with the Worm?" Kabuto requested.

"Fine." Drake said, before she folded up Drake Zecter's wings together and turning those 90 degrees backward. "You keep it distracted while I finished it off, with my special attack."

"Sounds good to me…But shoot at me this time." Kabuto told her, before he charges the Viella Worm, and the two engage in combat.

Drake then took aimed, and waited for the right opening.

* * *

(Back with TheBee and Sasword)

TheBee punches Aracnea Worm Flavus with two hooks on the head, and did an uppercut, sending it flying to the ground a few feet away. The Worm soon got back up, before the TheBee charges at it, and as he was about to press the button on his Zecter.

"Rider Sting!" TheBee shouted, as he pressed the button.

 **"RIDER STING!"**

Energy channels through on TheBee's arm, before he punches landing his Rider Sting on the Worm, destroying it.

Sasword slashes on the Aracnea Worm Nigritia's chest, making it stumble back, and soon the Worm fired it's webbing at the Rider, which he cuts down with his sword as he charges at the Worm.

When Sasword was close enough, he cuts on the Aracnea Worm Nigritia's arms, and slashes on its chest a few times, before he slashes and stops on its shoulder.

"Rider Slash!" Sasword pulls out his Zecter's tail and inserts it back in.

 **"RIDER SLASH!"**

Energy travels Sasword's sword, before he slashes through the Aracnea Worm Nigritia's shoulder, and slash through the Worm again, the Worm took a few steps back, before it exploded.

* * *

(Back with Kabuto and Drake)

Kabuto clashes his weapon with the Viella Worm's stinger, while Drake continues to wait for the right opening, her eyes focus under her helmet as she breaths in and out, while looking at Kabuto and the Worm like they were slow motion as they fought, and until she saw it.

"Tendou now! Rider Shooting!" Drake called out pulls on her Zecter's tail/switch.

" **RIDER SHOOTING!"**

Blue electricity travels from Drake's gun to her helmet and made an orb of blue electricity, and the electricity gathered at Drake's eyes before it travels back to the gun, and Drake soon pulls the trigger, firing the orb of electricity.

Kabuto then moves out of the way, before the orb pass through by his side, and soon hits the Viella Worm, and soon the Worm exploded.

* * *

(Later)

After the battle, Tenya was hugging his family close to him, relief that they are now safe, knowing that the Worm that copy him is now destroyed, while the Riders in their civilian forms looks at them.

"Glad, that they won't be targeted now." Maito said with a smile.

"I concur." Tetsu nodded.

Souji then eyed on Mirai.

"I have to ask Hoshino, will we see you more often, in town?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, because I'll still be keeping my eyes on you, and I have a gut feeling, that hunting down Worms will one day lead me to my parents' true killer." Mirai said, before she turns around and heads to her bike.

"Wait!" Mirai turned around and the other looks and saw Tenya's daughter running up to them. "Thank you all, for protecting me, my daddy, and my family, from those bad monsters."

"Hey it's no problem, kiddo." Maito said with a smirk.

"Yeah…" Mirai said before she turns around. "It's no problem at all. But make sure that you'll take care of your little brother, and your parents. It's your duty as the oldest child."

"Okay, Onee-chan!" She nodded.

Mirai then walks to her bike, and puts on her helmet, before she looks back at Souji and the others.

"Well I'll be seeing you boys around, later." Mirai told them, before he pulls down the windshield, and drives away from the area.

"You know despite her cold attitude, she's not all that bad." Maito said.

"Yeah, but I don't quite get her." Tetsu said, with his arms folded.

"With you on that, because Obaa-chan said this…Women can be difficult creatures to understand, sometimes." Souji told them.

"But isn't your grandmother, also a woman?" Tetsu asked.

"Hey, she was the one who told me that." Souji shrugged.

* * *

While Mirai was driving down the streets, she was also in deep thought.

' _If Tendou really wasn't that man 8 years ago…Then who is he?'_ Mirai thought, remembering the dark figure that killed her parents and sort of resembles Kabuto. _'Well I guess, all I have to do is hunt down the Worms, and hope that they will lead me to him one day.'_

* * *

Mirai continues to drive down street, unknown that Kurosaki had been watching her, on top of a building from afar.

"Now four Riders have appeared things are just going to be more interesting from here on." Kurosaki said, before he leaves.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Her Name Is Muginami**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Her Name Is Muginami

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Chapter 8: Her Name Is Muginami**

Izo, and Kirius, were away doing some recon, and when they returned to their ship, they found it in ruins, before they head inside of it, to see damage the ship is.

" _Kirius, our weapon systems are completely dead."_ Izo told him.

Izo is seen in the weapons system, to find that the room is in ruin as well.

"There isn't even enough power to create fireworks." Izo told him.

"Copy that…" Kirius said in the bridge, where he looks through screens of the ship's other systems. "The propulsion systems are beyond repair as well."

Izo grabs onto part of a console, and when he did, it broke apart as he picks it up.

"Shit!" Izo shouted, before he throws it to the ground. "Don't tell me we're stuck on this planet?!"

" _Izo come to the bridge now!"_ Kirius told him.

"Kirius?" Izo said, wondering what is up.

Kirius is seen with a hateful glare with his teeth gritted, as he saw a large spaceship heading towards them.

"That bastard is back…" Kirius growls in anger.

Inside that is a man sitting on a throne like chair in the shadows, and he soon grins.

* * *

 **(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

 **(Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.) Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Hiyori, Madoka, Lan, and Muginami walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing into a city.**

 **(Bousou wo hajimeteru.) The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.**

 **(Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahout. Jikan ga nai.) Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. Meanwhile a ZECT van was going to a Worm attack scene.**

 **(Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.) Hiyori looks at her family photo. A child Madoka was looking at the ocean. Lan was working at Hiroshi's restaurant but was clumsy carrying the dishes. And a child Muginami was feeding a young weak Villagulio.**

 **(Ashita no sono saki e) Souji was standing back-to-back with Kabuto Masked Form. Next, a child Souji and Hiyori was crying at their parent's funeral.**

 **(Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani mieru. Speed koeteku motion.) Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his Clock Up as he ran past the frozen explosions.**

 **(Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.) Hiyori cried as green slime dropped from the ceiling.**

 **(Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsutie koreru nara.) Kabuto starts fighting in Clock Up before the screen is covered by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

Souji is seen leaving the grocery store, and on his hand is a metal bowl with a block of fresh tofu in it with water, because he had an idea for a tofu dish yesterday, and wanted to test it out.

Souji then walks back home, and when he walks to the other end of a street until…A girl who was seen running towards, and accidently bumps onto him, to the ground.

Souji on the ground, and still having the bowl of tofu on his hand, looks and saw the girl on top of him. She has long ginger hair, and gold eyes, and wears a white coat under a black tank top, with a white belt around it, and wears a red skirt with white shoes.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." She told him.

"It's no problem…But mind telling why you were running so fast?" Souji asked.

"Well umm…" She said, having a thinking look on her face. "Yes bad people are chasing me!"

"Eh?" Souji said.

She then stands up, and drags Souji back up, and drags him away.

"Hey!" Souji said, as she kept dragging him, while still keeping the tofu bowl on his hand.

* * *

Lan is seen walking around town, getting to know the area, until she spotted Souji walking from afar.

She smiled, and wanted to join up with him, but soon saw the ginger hair girl walking with him, which made her eyes widen, while feeling a deep pain in her heart.

Lan then saw them continue to walk ahead of her, and she soon decided to follow them in afar and hiding.

* * *

The girl who introduced herself to Souji, as Muginami, is seen walking together, side by side for a while now. Muginami then set her eyes on Souji's Rider Belt.

"Hey," Souji got her attention. "You said that your name's Muginami right?"

"Yes that's right!" Muginami nodded with a smile.

"Okay, then how about you tell me what's really going on?" Souji asked, before he looks around the area. "Because there's, definitely no bad people chasing you."

Muginami hummed as she looks forward and spotted something that got her eye, and she warps her arms around Souji's, and begins dragging him away again.

"Oh come on, not again!" Souji said, as he was being dragged while still keeping his bowl still on his hand.

"That right there looks interesting let's go!" Muginami said sound excited.

"Okay, okay, I hear you just stop dragging my arm already!" Souji told her.

* * *

Muginami had drag Souji into an accessory store, and looks at the accessories inside, and she really like on how pretty they are, while Souji was watching her.

Then they were seen walking around town again, until something spotted Muginami's eyes.

"Hey Muginami," Souji get her attention.

Souji looks and saw what she was looking at, and it was a crepe truck stand.

"Yes what is it?" Muginami asked.

"You're not from around her are you?" Souji asked.

Souji and Muginami, then orders crepes for them, Souji gotten a strawberry and kiwi, and Muginami ordered an apple one.

"Yes that's right. How did you know that?" Muginami asked.

Muginami looks at the crepe in her hands in a curious way, and wonders how to eat this, Souji saw the look on his face, and figures that she hadn't eaten a crepe before, and told her that it's good before he took a bite of his.

"Call it a lucky guess." Souji said.

Muginami then looks back at the crepe with a narrow look, before she took of bite of her crepe, and was surprised on how good it was.

"Is that so? Oh and just to let you know, I also just transferred to Kamogawa girl's high school." Muginami told him.

"Really? That's some coincidence; my sister also goes to that school." Souji stated.

"Is that so?" Muginami said.

Souji then brought Muginami to the tallest tower in Kamogawa, and when they were on the top, Muginami was amaze as she saw almost the entire city from, Souji then begins to chuckle then laughs of her curious nature, which made her look back at him, before she fully turns at him with a pout on her face.

Then they decided to explore around town again.

"But anyway, did you move here by yourself, or do you have any other relatives here?" Souji asked.

"Well I don't have any relatives that live here, but I did move here with my big brother." Muginami answered.

"Okay, but what about your parents?" Souji asked.

Muginami looks down.

"They're not with me…They died when I was very young, so I don't remember them that well." Muginami told him.

Souji flinched when he heard, before he looks away while rubbing his head with his other hand.

"Sorry didn't mean to be that insensitive." Souji said.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's not like you didn't know, and it was a long time ago, and besides I still have my big brother." Muginami told him.

"Yeah but even so, I shouldn't have pry like that. Especially since, I know how that's like." Souji said, which made Muginami blinked when he said. "Both of my parents died when I was young too, so I know how that felt."

"Oh really, is that so." Muginami said.

"Yeah, but I still have my little sister, and as her big brother it's my job to take care of her, and keep her safe." Souji said.

Muginami chuckles, with her hand in front of her mouth.

"I guess it sounds like you and I very similar in some ways." Muginami said.

"Yeah I guess we are." Souji said, before he chuckles.

Unaware to the two of them, Lan had still continue watching and following the two of them, from afar and in hiding.

* * *

Souji and Muginami arrived at the beach, and were seen on the sand of it, with Muginami looking at the sea.

"It's very pretty, the sea." Muginami said.

"Yeah I have to agree about that, I can be amaze by it as well, this vast blue part of the planet, is almost connected to every river, waterfall around the world." Souji said.

"Yes it's certainly amazing." Muginami said, before she turns to Souji. "Well it's about to time for me head back home. Thanks again for showing me around town, Souji."

"It's no problem, but are you sure you don't want me to escort you?" Souji asked.

"Oh it's alright I can take care of myself, but thank you though." Muginami said, before she walks up to him. "But here's a little something as payment."

Muginami then leans up, and kiss Souji on the check, which slightly surprised him, before she chuckles and runs away, as he watches her leave.

"Muginami, hmm…" Souji said, with his hand placed on his cheek that she kissed. "What a strange girl…"

Souji then lowers his hand, and soon turns around, with his eyes set on a nearby lamp pole of sand.

"You can come out now, Lan." Souji called out, which made Lan who was hiding behind the lamp pole to flinched, before she slowly walks out, and onto the beach.

"How did you know I was there?" Lan asked.

"Oh please, I'm not Mado-chi; I know you were, following me for a while now." Souji said. "But care to tell me why though?"

"Did you really need to ask?" Lan asked with a narrow look on her face.

"Was it because of Muginami?" Souji asked. "If so I was just showing her around, because she said she's new to the area."

Lan then turns around avoiding eye contact from Souji, with a frown on her face.

"You just don't get it do you…" Lan mutters. "I swore men are just too dense for their own good…"

Souji sighs, as he rubs his head with his hand. Lan then notices something at the edge of the beach.

"Souji what is that?" Lan pointed out.

Souji looks, and saw that it's sign for a swimming competition, for Kamogawa's girl's high school.

"Oh that it's just a little swimming event that Hiyori's and Mado-chi's school starts every year or so, with their school's swimming team." Souji said.

"Is that so?" Lan said.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kurosaki is seen on a rooftop of a building, spying on Souji, but his eyes were mostly set on, Muginami as she was leaving the beach.

"That girl…I wonder could she be the third…" He wonders out loud, because he remembered seeing her some time ago after the second Vox awoken, looking Novumundos base. "Hmm…Best that I keep my eye on her then, if she is indeed the pilot of the third Vox, then she'll probably be useful in some way."

Kurosaki then walks away, leaving the area.

* * *

(Next day)

It was the day of the Kamogawa swim event, and some of the students of Kamogawa's girls' high school, are gathered for the event wearing swimsuits, goggles and swim caps, and some members of the school's swim team, and so are Hiyori and Madoka.

Souji was on the beach, saw the camera crew, and see that some of the students competing, looking a little excited for the event.

"Always so much energy, for this event. I get that this is a popular event but still…" Souji said,

"Onii-chan!"

"Souji-nii!"

Souji looks and saw, Hiyori, and Madoka running towards him while waving at him.

"Hey you two." Souji waved back.

"You came to cheer for us?" Hiyori asked.

"You can say, but I'm mostly here to see, if Mado-chi will win this time." Souji said.

"Well you're about to, because this time I'm going win this!" Madoka swore with her fist up. "And once I do, you'll have to drop the chi to my name!"

"Hai, hai…" Souji sighs.

"Hey there you three!" Souji, Hiyori, and Madoka look, and saw Muginami wearing the gear needed for the event with a towel on her shoulders, running up to them.

"Hey Muginami." Souji, Hiyori, and Madoka said in the same time waved to her, before they look at each other.

"Wait, Souji-nii you know Muginami?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah I show her around time, yesterday." Souji nodded. "Do you know her as well?"

"Yeah, she transferred into our classroom." Hiyori told him.

"Really? She told me about transferring to your girl's school, but I didn't think she'll be in the same class with you two, small world." Souji said.

"Yeah, especially with her meeting with you." Madoka said.

"Yeah…" Souji said, before he looks back to Muginami, and saw how the swimsuit she was wearing look on her.

"What is it Souji?" Muginami asked.

Hiyori and Madoka saw the look on Souji's eyes, which made Hiyori made a teasing chuckle, while Madoka had her eyes narrowed, with a frown on her face. Which Souji soon notices, before he looks away from Muginami.

"It's nothing!" Souji made a fake cough. "It's just that swimsuit looks slightly good on you…"

Muginami slightly blushed, before she placed her hands on her cheeks, and shakes her head.

"Oh Souji, your such a tease, but I'm slightly happy to know that you're a man after all." Muginami said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Your right about that…" Hiyori said as she chuckles.

"Yep…Souji-nii, is indeed a guy…!" Madoka slightly growls with her fist up.

This made Souji to make a few loud fake coughs, trying to defuse the situation he is in.

"Anyway shouldn't you three get ready for the event, now?" Souji asked.

"Oh yeah he's right, best to not be late!" Muginami said, before she runs to where the other competitors are.

"Yeah she's right, best to get ready." Hiyori said before she follows her.

"Alright…Fine but don't think we're done with just that Souji-nii." Madoka said, before she follows as well.

Souji sighed in relief that they are now gone, before he sits down on a nearby stone stairway.

"I swore it's sometimes tough being a big brother to those two sometimes…" Souji sighed as he rubs the back of his head, before he placed his hands on his lab. "But I shouldn't forget that it's my job, being the oldest with those two."

Then the event soon started, and the swimmers then begin swimming between the lines set out in the ocean, for the starting line and finished line.

Souji watches the competitors through his binoculars.

Madoka and Hiyori are seen in the lead, and surprisingly for Souji and the competitors, Muginami is seen going neck to neck with them.

"Well that's a surprised; I haven't seen anyone else that could match Hiyori and Mado-chi, in swimming for a while now." Souji said.

"Hey Souji!" Souji lowers his binoculars, and saw Maito, Tetsu, along with Kabuto and the other Zecters running to them.

"Oh hey you guys." Souji said, before Kabuto Zecter landed on his shoulder.

"Yeah sorry if we're a little late." Maito said while rubbing the side his head with his hand. "But we're not late are we?"

"No, don't worry they just started." Souji assured them.

Maito and Tetsu look, and saw the competitors swimming really fast, which made Maito made an impress whistle.

"Man look at them go." Maito said, before he sets on Madoka, and Hiyori who are tied in the lead. "Especially Madoka and Hiyori in the lead."

"Yeah those two are always good in anything that involves physical activities." Souji said.

"But yet they chose to do this Jersey Club of theirs." Tetsu said.

"Well it's a club that Youko made, during her time as a student of their school, it sort have sentimental value to the both of them." Souji said.

"Is that so?" Tetsu asked.

"Yeah she's like a big sister to the two of them, that they both look up to as kids." Kabuto Zecter said, before something got his eyes. "Hey Souji isn't that Lan over there?"

"What?" Souji looks through his binoculars, and saw Lan on a raft, looking over the race with her own binoculars. "What the hell is she doing over there?"

Then he saw, that something made Lan's raft shake, and made it flipped over, which made fall off of it.

"What the? What just happened there?" Souji wonders.

Souji then saw Lan out of the water, and was struggling to keep herself above it.

"Oh no she can't swim?!" Souji said, before he throws his binoculars down, and runs to the water, while taking off his shirt and Kabuto Zecter flies off his shoulder, and swims to where Lan is.

Madoka and Hiyori soon stop when they saw Lan.

"Oh no, Lan!" Hiyori and Madoka said, before they see her falling into the ocean.

Souji then arrives where she begins to drown, and soon took a deep breath, and dives into the water.

As Lan was struggling to swim back above water, Souji swims to and grabs onto her, but when he did, she garbs onto him while she was struggling.

' _Oh no at this rate, she'll take me with her.'_ Souji thought, before he saw Hiyori and Madoka, along with Muginami helping the two of them. _'You girls?'_

Hiyori gave him assured smile, Madoka gave him a thumb up, and Muginami gave him a wink, which made Souji smiles, before they all grab onto Lan, and begins swimming up above the water all together.

* * *

Lan had her eyes closed, but felt someone's hand pumping on her chest, and then felt something pressed onto her lips, with air blowing into her mouth.

' _What happened…?'_ Lan thought in wonder, before she remembers what happened.

"Come on Lan, breath!" A familiar voice told her, as he pumps onto her chest.

' _That's right, was I keeping an eye on Madoka, and that Muginami girl…'_ Lan thought. _'And then I lost my footing on my raft and fall into the water…And then…'_

Lan slowly begins to opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Souji.

' _Souji?'_ Lan thought, before she saw him coming close to her, and her eyes fully widen, as she felt something on her lips again.

Lan then saw and realizes that Souji was pressing his lips against hers, as he was blowing air into her. She then slowly begins to blushed, before she raised her hand and hurls it towards Souji, which made a loud slap sound.

* * *

Then the swim event had ended. Lan was seated on a stairway, with a towel on her shoulders and with a blushed on her face, and seated beside her was Souji, with his cheek having a red hand print on it, which was the spot she slap him on.

"So…Lan, how are you feeling?" Souji asked.

"Good thank you for asking." Lan answered.

"That's a relief; I was slightly worried, because of you almost drowning." Souji said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, thank you for saving me from that." Lan said slightly bowing her head. "Also I apologize for slapping you like that."

"Oh don't worry about, I mean I do admit that it kind of hurt, but I did sort of gave him a kiss without your consent, so it's all good." Souji said, Lan blushed when he mention the word 'kiss' before she lowers her head with her hands on it.

"Please don't mention that again…" Lan mutters.

"Oh…" Souji made a few fake coughs. "Right…Sorry about that…But anyway there's something I want to ask, why were you all the way out there, watching the race?"

"Well to answer that, I was mostly spying on that Muginami girl." Lan answered.

"Really, what for?" Souji asked.

Lan then begins to tell him, of what she knows.

* * *

(Later)

After the race, Souji and the others, heads back in Hiroshi's restaurant.

Souji is seen prepping the tofu dish with that block of tofu he bought yesterday, in a cooking pot, he then brought out a spoonful and taste test it, and nods of the flavor.

In the dining room, Maito seated on one of the tables with Tetsu with, had a burger in his hands, and took a bite of it.

"Hmm…So good, this is one awesome burger you made pops!" Maito told Hiroshi.

"Thanks for the complement, Maito." Hiroshi said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Honestly you're a martial artist, and yet you chose to eat something that's unhealthy for you." Tetsu said, as he was eating a bowl of salad.

"Hey, protein like meat can be just as good as a salad be." Maito told him.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Tetsu sighed, as he continues eating his salad.

Souji slightly steps out of the door, and some of the customers inside.

"Hmm…Looks like we have slight busy day." Souji said.

After having a talk with Madoka, and seeing that the restaurant is getting a little busier, Muginami decided to stand up and said.

"Alright, then Muginami will help!" This made Souji and the others blinked.

Muginami took off her coat, and seen wearing apron, while holding a tray with drinks, and brings it to a table of the ones who ordered it.

The customers blushed and were in awe by her beauty, as she placed their glass mugs and bottles drinks on their table.

"There you go, enjoy!" Muginami told them, before she leaves.

When they left one of them brought out his phone, and soon posted about Muginami on a website, saying that she's super cute.

Then even more and more, people come to the restaurant, to see Muginami.

"Roger that!" Muginami said.

The men were charmed by her beauty while the women were jealous.

"Business is booming because of her. Do you think she'll have any interest of working here part time?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, but…" Souji said, before he looks at the other people outside eyeing on Muginami. "I think we may have to get this placed to be a little bigger for that."

Lan stands up which made her friends look at her, and saw the serious look on her face.

Lan was then seen wearing an apron, walking to a table full of customers that ordered some drinks, which was holding on top of the tray in her hands, but was shaking in her hands as well.

"Here you go…" Lan said, as she slightly bowed, which made the drinks on the try to fall on their table spilling their drinks. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

Lan bows her head, but when she did she accidently hit on top of one of the customer's head, before she quickly shook it off.

"I-I'll go get a towel!" Lan said, before she runs, but hits a wooden pillar behind her.

Lan's clumsiness made, her friends to nervously chuckle while wondering if she'll be alright.

"She's a klutz!" One of the customers said.

"So hot!" Another said.

"Eh?" Maito said surprised to hear that.

"Well everyone has their own taste." Tetsu said, while scratching his finger on his cheek.

"With you on that…" Sasword Zecter nodded in agreement with his partner.

Then one of them posted a comment on the same blog about of the restaurant, talking about Lan.

While Muginami gracefully took a pile of dirty dishes away, Lan who was carrying some food, trips on something, which made her fall with the food falling onto her as well.

Surprisingly more and more people gathered to the restaurant to meet and see the both of them.

"You three, do you think she'll work here part time too?" Hiroshi asked.

Madoka and Hiyori nervously chuckles, while Souji sighed while shrugging.

"Well if you think we'll replaced every dish she breaks, maybe." Souji said.

"Hmm…Certainly is getting busy…" Maito said, before he had an idea.

Maito is seen wearing apron, holding two trays of food and placed them on the tables, of the customers that ordered them, who were teenage school girls and blushed on how handsome he is.

"Here you go, enjoy!" Maito told him, before he walks away.

"Honestly…" Tetsu sighed wearing apron, holding a tray of coffee in his hand. "I can't believe I let him talk me into doing this."

Tetsu then placed the tray on the table, which also had some teenage school girls.

"Here you three, I hope you enjoy." Tetsu said in a clam and mannered tone, which made the girls become star struck on how cool he is, before he leaves.

Then one them, posted about Tetsu and Maito.

"Two handsome hot guys are here too!"

Then more and more people have arrived as well.

"Oh wow, I might have ask if their willing to work here too." Hiroshi said.

* * *

(Later)

It was now closing time, with all of the customers gone; the others decided to clean up, while Souji was preparing a little something for them, for their hard work today.

"Sorry you guys, we made you all work here until closing time." Madoka told them.

"Don't worry about it, it was fun." Muginami told her.

"Yeah, and I do a lot of odd jobs, so I'm used to this sort of thing." Maito stated.

Lan sighed heavily, while leaning onto her mop, and muttering on how she couldn't do anything, and that she's useless.

"Hey uncle, do you think you can drive the two of them home?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah of course I can." Hiroshi said.

Muginami blinked, before she sadly looks down.

"I don't have a home…" Muginami mutters.

Madoka was surprised to hear that, before she thinks about it and soon have an idea, before she walks up to her and garbs onto her hand.

"Hey Muginami, do you think you'll like to live here with me?" Madoka asked, which surprised Lan, while Hiyori shrugged knowing that is just her usually thing. "Is that alright uncle?"

"Sure." Hiroshi nodded.

"Wait…Do you really mean it?" Muginami asked.

"Lucky for you, I have more rooms than has the beach has sand." Hiroshi told her.

Muginami smiles happily before she hugs Madoka.

"Thank you!" Muginami said.

"It's no problem." Madoka told her.

"No way…It's not fair…" Lan mutters.

"Hey you guys!" Souji called out, holding plates of food in both of his hands. "I made dinner for us!"

Everyone except for Lan smiles about that.

Soon they were now seated on a table together, with plates of food that Souji made for all of them, which looks like a mix of both mapo and curry rice, and was colored red.

"Here you go, enjoy!" Souji told them.

The red colored of the food which made them a little skeptical about eating it.

"Um…Onii-chan what is this?" Hiyori asked.

"Hmm…Oh that's right, I hadn't told you its name. I call it Souji Tendou's Mapo Tofu Curry." Souji told them.

"Well that's explains the Tofu…" Madoka said, before she took out a spoon full of it and looks at it. "But why is it red?"

"Well just recently I tasted Mapo Tofu myself once, and then I gotten the inspiration for this dish, and wanted to bring it to life." Souji said. "But anyway enough of that please feel free to eat it. Because Obaa-chan once said this, those who do hard work must be awarded for their effort."

They look back at the Mapo Tofu Curry, and wasn't so sure about eating, until Maito took a spoonful of it.

"Hell at this point I can eat anything." Maito said, before he brought it into his mouth, and when he did, his face turned red, and he soon started to cough. "Oh man that was spicy as hell…But the flavor is awesome!"

Maito begins eating more of it, the others were surprised by this, and soon decided to take a bite of it as well, before their faces slightly turned red.

"Man it's so spicy that it burns my mouth!" Madoka whines, before she took another spoonful of it. "But it's surprisingly good, makes me want to have more!"

"It is spicy but that part can really bring out the other flavors in this dish." Tetsu said, as he continues eating.

"Yeah, I can probably eat this forever and won't get tired of it despite how spicy it is." Hiyori said, as she slowly continues eating.

"Yes I concur, despite on how spicy it is, the flavor itself can more than make up for that." Lan said as she continues to eat it.

"Hmm…If I can eat these kinds of meals by staying here, then it's another thing to look forward to." Muginami said.

"Wait what, staying here?" Souji said.

"I explained later." Hiyori whispers to his ear.

"Okay…" Souji whispers back, before he set his eyes on Muginami who was talking and laughing with Madoka and the others, before he remembers his talk with Lan earlier.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _What she was in the base, after Mado-chi first piloted Midori?" Souji asked._

" _Yes," Lan nodded. "Although I only learn about yesterday, I was shown the security footage of that day, and it showed Muginami being in contact with the third and final Vox, Ignis."_

" _The third Vox?" Souji said, before he realizes something. "Wait a minute, if that's true, then wouldn't that mean she has a mark like you and Mado-chi after being in contact with a Vox?"_

" _Yes, it is most certainly a possibility." Lan said with her hand placed where her mark is. "Not to mention, there was the fact she transferred into Madoka's class and her getting in contact with you, has made me even more suspicious about her."_

 _Souji then turns his eyes onto Muginami who were talking with Madoka, Hiyori and the other girls._

" _I understand that you think that, but I don't we should be that suspicious of her just yet." Souji said._

" _What? Souji you can't be serious?" Lan said. "What if she's a enemy?"_

 _Souji sighs heavily before he said._

" _Obaa-chan once said this…You shouldn't just a book by its cover, just by how pretty it is on the outside." Souji said, which made Lan blinked. "In sort, it's alright have suspicion about someone you just met, but in the sometime you shouldn't have your doubts either. So I'm not going to judge Muginami just yet, until I see her doing something unforgivable, and you shouldn't be that judging either, after all she did help save your life."_

 _Lan looks down, feeling that he's slightly right._

" _I guess that's true, but even so we should still be careful about her." Lan told him._

" _Hai, hai…" Souji sighed._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Souji still continues to have more and more questions about Muginami, then ever.

' _Muginami…Just who are you I wonder?'_ Souji wonders in thought.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In space, Kirius and Izo, boarded the ship, and walks inside the bridge, waiting for them is the only man inside.

He was wearing a grey shirt, with red pants, and black shoes, and had shoulder length spiky brown hair.

"So the head of KISS is meeting us in person." Kirius said.

"Villagulio…Did you do this?! Are you the one who took out our ship?!" Izo demanded.

Villagulio turns his head at them while grinning, revealing to be a young man in his mid-20s, with a goatee, dark orange eyes, before he fully turns around at them.

"Hello you school boys! I'll just cut to the chase, what you do say if we team up?" He asked them, which surprised Kirius and Izo.

* * *

(Back on Earth)

Array is seen lying on the bed of his ceil, reading books, until he heard a beep sound, and saw the glass doors to the door opening up, and the second door opens up as well.

He blinks wondering what this is about.

* * *

Tadokoro is sleeping in his room, before the phone inside begins to ring, waking him and soon picks it up and answered it.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"We have an emergency sir! The prisoner is escaping in his Ovid!"

This made Tadokoro sits up from his bed with a surprised look.

* * *

(In the command deck)

" _Shut it down immediately!"_ Tadokoro told them.

"There isn't time!" She told him, before she and the others in the command saw Array in his Ovid flying from their base escaping into the sky.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…The Stolen Belt**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Yeah no fight scenes on this chapter, I once consider doing that, but I decided to hold that off until next chapter, because this is a chapter where our heroes meet with Muginami.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Stolen Belt

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Chapter 9: The Stolen Belt**

Standing on top of a building under construction, Issei Kurosaki is seen going through pictures of Muginami through his handheld device.

"This girl…" Issei said before he brought out a video he manage to find in the database of the Pharos facility, and it was a video of the third and final Vox Ignis and standing in front of it was none other than Muginami. "No doubt about it, she must be the pilot of Ignis...but still though who is she really and more importantly why interact with the other Vox pilots and the Kamen Riders of this world."

Issei then received a call and he soon answered it, and soon a holographic screen of a hooded man had popped up.

"Issei…" The hooded man called out.

"Lord Dark Decade." Issei said with respect as he bows his head.

"Status report, have you discovered anything?" Dark Decade asked.

"I did, I located the pilot of the third Vox Ignis." Issei told him.

"Oh did you now?" Dark Decade said with interesting smirk on his face.

"Not only that she also had made contact with Kabuto and the other Riders and with the other Vox pilots. If you want me to, I can capture her and the other two pilots and bring them to you, my lord." Issei said.

"There's no need for that, for now. Right now I'm still busy on other things, for now continue observing the Voxs and their pilots. Contact me if you learn anything new." Dark Decade told him.

"If that is your wish my lord." Issei said before he bows his head, before Dark Decade hangs up.

Issei then puts the device away before he looks at the city in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"Now then I wonder how should I proceed." Issei wonders out loud.

* * *

 **(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental) As the song begins the screen is covered by insect wings which soon falls apart revealing Kamen Rider Kabuto in Masked Form. The next shows Kabuto in Rider Form arrives being by Worms. He gets ready for battle as the next scene shows him riding on the Kabuto Extender.**

 **(Kimi ga negau koto nara. Subete genjitsu ni naru darou. Erabareshi mono naraba.) Kabuto continues drive in a wide open area in which he is soon replaced by Souji, Hiyori, Madoka, Lan, and Muginami walking in different paths. The next is a meteor crashing into a city.**

 **(Bousou wo hajimeteru.) The next scene shows how many Worms can disguise as normal people. The scene soon shows lights in the sky by a tower.**

 **(Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahout. Jikan ga nai.) Scene shows Souji on his bike, getting off, and walking away. Meanwhile a ZECT van was going to a Worm attack scene.**

 **(Moving Fast. Kokoro mo. Tokei hashirase.) Hiyori looks at her family photo. A child Madoka was looking at the ocean. Lan was working at Hiroshi's restaurant but was clumsy carrying the dishes. And a child Muginami was feeding a young weak Villagulio.**

 **(Ashita no sono saki e) Souji was standing back-to-back with Kabuto Masked Form. Next, a child Souji and Hiyori was crying at their parent's funeral.**

 **(Kimi no tonan tatakau tabi. Umarekawaru. Nani mieru. Speed koeteku motion.) Kabuto uses Cast Off and transform into his Rider Form. He shows off his Clock Up as he ran past the frozen explosions.**

 **(Ittai jibun negai. Dare no tsuyosa. Shinjirareru.) Hiyori cried as green slime dropped from the ceiling.**

 **(Kousoku no vision minogasu-na. Tsutie koreru nara.) Kabuto starts fighting in Clock Up before the screen is covered by insect wings and soon the logo.**

* * *

In Hiroshi's restaurant, Souji is seen cooking and preparing a new soup he had come up with two days ago. Souji then taste a sample of it and smiled on how good the flavor is.

He then heard someone walking down the stairs and entering the main room, Souji then walks out of the kitchen and saw Muginami entering the room who was yawning and stretching her arms.

"Morning, Muginami." Souji said as he waves at her.

"Oh good morning, Souji." Muginami said before she started to smell Souji's soup and was liking it. "Hmm...something smells good, what is it?"

"Oh it's a new flavor of soup I come up with. Do you want to try some?" Souji asked.

"Yes I would love to." Muginami nodded with a smile.

"Alright, I'll get it right now." Souji said before he walks back into the kitchen.

Muginami then sits down on a table as she waits for Souji's soup. Soon Souji walks out of the kitchen holding a bowl of soup in his hands and walks to Muginami.

"Here you go." Souji said before he placed the bowl on Muginami's table.

Muginami blinks when she saw that the soup was miso soup with small pieces of tofu with cut up pieces of green onion.

"Souji what is this?" Muginami asked.

"It's miso soup." Souji answered and saw the look on Muginami's face and figured that she was expecting something more amazing than this. "It may look simple but try it and see."

Muginami looks back at the miso soup before she shrugged and picks the bowl up and soon begins drinking the soup...and her eyes widen in surprise by the explosions of flavors that the soup has.

' _What is this…? For some reason I can't stop drinking this…'_ Muginami thought in surprised as she kept drinking the soup until she drank the last of it which was much to her shock after seeing it was all gone.

"So what did you think?" Souji asked.

"It's amazing…" Muginami said in awe before she looks at Souji. "Just what did you do to make it taste so heavenly?"

Souji chuckles before he points his finger up.

"Obaa-chan once said this...fancy flavors aren't always anything, and so it's always important to choose your own path." Souji said which made Muginami blinks in confusion, seeing that made Souji made a few fake coughs. "Meaning, I made soup from scratch using ingredients that I have."

"Really?" Muginami said in surprise before she turns back to the empty bowl. "You made this from scratch?"

"Yes, I used some seaweed and with shiitake mushrooms to give the flavor more impact and more nutrition." Souji explains.

"Well I don't exactly get it, but its still an amazing soup. Can I have some more?" Muginami requested.

"Of course, I've made a lot so there's plenty to go around." Souji said before he walks to the kitchen.

As Muginami was waiting she looks around and saw that Hiroshi was not around and wonders where he is.

"Excuse me Souji. Where's Hiroshi-san?" Muginami asked.

"He's out of town for the day, meeting up with some friends of his." Souji said as he pours the miso soup he made into a bowl.

"Oh I see." Muginami said before she saw Souji walking out of the kitchen holding a new bowl full of soup before he gave it to Muginami.

As Muginami was slowly enjoying the soup, Souji was checking the food supplies in the kitchen and saw that they were running low.

"That's not good, might need to go grocery shopping later." Souji said before he closed the fridge.

"Hey Muginami," Souji calls out as he walks out of the kitchen getting Muginami's attention. "We're not running low in supplies so I need to make a run in the grocery store. Mind coming with me?"

"Alright, glad to hear that." Souji said.

After finishing her last bowl of soup Muginami and Souji then heads outside before Souji locks the doors to the restaurant. Then Souji and Muginami walks to his bike, Souji got on first and puts on his helmet and soon handed Muginami a spare one.

"Here." Souji said before Muginami grabs onto the helmet and puts it on.

Muginami then got on the motorcycle and sits behind Souji, then she soon wraps her arms around Souji to hold onto him and lean on his bike, when she did that Souji slightly blushed when he felt the smooth and soft feeling of Muginami's cleavage.

Souji shook his head and tries to ignore the feeling, before he started his motorcycle's engine and drives to the grocery store with Muginami riding behind him.

* * *

As Souji was driving down the road, Issei who was standing on top of a nearby building was watching him and Muginami with high tech binoculars, he had a smirk on his face as he watching them.

"Alright, he's on the move with the Vox pilot." Issei said before he turns around at three Salis Worms that was standing behind him.

These three Salis Worms were different from the others, they were colored black with grey highlights. These are artificial created Worms, created by Dark Decade and given them to Issei to help further his mission.

"You know your roles to play." Issei said.

" **Yes master."** The three Worms nodded before they change into their human forms, the forms of triplet brothers before they turned around and leave.

* * *

Souji and Muginami had soon arrived at the grocery, and is now in the store getting supplies for the restaurant.

While Souji was picking up supplies best on their price and sell dates, Muginami was eyeing his Rider Belt. When Souji picks out the supplies he then placed them in the cart Muginami soon looks away from his belt.

"Is something wrong?" Souji asked.

"Oh nothing, so what's next on our list?" Muginami asked.

"That would be fruits and vegetables. Just follow me." Souji said before he pushed the cart as he walks to the vegetable area and Muginami follows behind her.

After they arrived at the vegetable area, Souji was checking the freshness of the items that the restaurant needs, while Muginami wasn't all that interested as she looks around before something got her eye and it was a pile of apples.

Muginami walks to that pile of apples and then picks one up at look at it, she smiles seeing the red shine and color of the apple while feeling a bit of nostalgia.

After picking up the fruits and vegetables that he needs, Souji saw that Muginami was looking at an apple, before he walks behind her and looks over her shoulder.

"You like apples or something?" Souji asked.

"Oh something like that…" Muginami answered while avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm…" Souji hummed before he smiles. "If you want it then why don't we get it?"

"Really? Are you sure?" Muginami asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Souji said before he walks to the crasher area and Muginami follows behind with a smile on her face.

* * *

After buying the supplies they needed for the restaurant, Souji and Muginami decided to walk back to the restaurant while holding bags of the groceries they had bought in their hands, Souji holding two bags in each of his hands and Muginami was holding one bag with one hand while holding the apple that Souji had bought for her with her other hand, and Muginami soon bites on her apple as they were walking.

Muginami is slowly enjoying the taste and sweetness of the apple.

"This is so good." Muginami said.

"Man you must really like apples don't you?" Souji asked.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Muginami said as she looks at her apple before she took another bite of it.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, they were now walking by a convenience store and saw that someone holding two bags in her hand was walking out of that store which made them stop walking and Souji saw the person walking out was Mirai.

"Hoshino?" Souji calls out in surprised, which gotten Mirai's attention before she turns to him and Muginami.

"Tendou?" Mirai said in surprised.

"Well this is a surprise, I didn't expect to meet you here." Souji said.

"Neither did I." Mirai said before she set her eyes on Muginami. "You on a date with your girlfriend?"

This made both Souji and Muginami to slightly blushed when she said that.

"She's not my girlfriend!/I'm not his girlfriend!" Souji and Muginami said in the same time.

"I'm only kidding." Mirai said.

Souji then notices the bags in Mirai's hand and saw that it was filled with with a few bento boxes and frozen foods. Mirai saw that he was looking at her bags before she looks at it herself before she turns away from him.

"What? Look all you want I'm not giving you my food." Mirai told him.

"Your food?" Souji blinked as he looks at the two bags in Mirai's hand before she looks back up at her. "Don't you cook your own meals?"

Mirai slightly blushed before she turns away from him some more, until Souji realized something that she doesn't know how to cook.

"Let me guess you don't how to cook, do you?" Souji asked which made Mirai flinched.

"It's not like that! I just...didn't find the time to learn how…" Mirai growls.

Souji hummed in thought before he made his decision.

"If you want you can come by my uncle's restaurant and have some food there." Souji suggested which made Mirai blinked in surprise before she turns to him. "And I can teach you how to cook if you want me to."

"Well you can forget it! I don't need anybody's charity, especially from you." Mirai told him.

Souji sighs as he rubs the back of his head, while Muginami blinks in wondering why she was hostile to Souji. Muginami then looks around the area and soon something got her eye as she turns to it.

"Hey, Souji." Muginami got his attention as she tugs on Souji's sleeve before she pointed at a small billboard she was looking at. "What is that?"

Souji then looks at the small and saw that it was a message for a major shopping mall that was under construction in Kamogawa and saw the grand opening message on the board.

"Oh that, it must be talking about that shopping mall that was construction for a month or two. Guess they must have finished it." Souji said.

"Really?" Muginami hummed in thought before she nodded deciding on where they were going to go next. "Let's go check it out then!"

"Eh?" Souji said in surprised. "But we can't right now, we don't have the money not to mention we still need to bring these supplies back to the restaurant."

"Oh it will be fine." Muginami said before she grabs the bags Souji was carrying and pulls them out of his hands, before she turns to Mirai. "Hey, Hoshino right?"

"Yes?" Mirai said before Muginami handed her the bags into her hands.

"Can you do us a favor and drop these off in Hiroshi-san's restaurant." Muginami requested.

"Eh?!" Both Souji and Mirai gasped in surprised in the same time.

"Wait a minute, Muginami you can't just up and decided that by yourself." Souji stated.

"Oh it will be fine." Muginami assured before she hugs onto Souji's arm and begins pulling away. "Come on, let's get going!"

"Oh...alright fine…" Souji said before he turns to Mirai as he was being dragged away. "Sorry Hoshino, but you're gonna have to bring those supplies back to my uncle's restaurant. Here's the keys."

Souji soon brought out the keys to the restaurant and throws it to Mirai who catches it.

"What...but hey wait a minute…!" Mirai calls out wanting to have a say to that but was too late as Souji and Muginami were already gone. This made Mirai clicks her teeth having no choice now before she heads to Hiroshi's restaurant. "I swear the nerve of that guy...leaving a girl to do his own dirty work while he's going on a date with his girlfriend…"

* * *

After being dragged around by Muginami, she and Souji soon found their way to the shopping mall as they were now standing in front of the building, and Muginami was in awe on how big it was.

"Wow...it's amazing." Muginami said.

"Is this your first time being at a place like this?" Souji asked.

"I guess you can say that." Muginami said before she hugs onto Souji's arm and begins dragging him inside to the building. "Come on, now that we're here let's go inside!"

"Alright, I hear you! But can you please stop pulling on my arm like that." Souji requested.

* * *

After entering the mall, Muginami's first stop was a makeup store, and when they entered inside Muginami was getting her nails done by one of workers as they applied nail polish on them, while Souji was seated beside her minding his own business when he didn't bother to watch or get anything here.

After getting her nails done Muginami and Souji were now walking around the mall, until they stop as something got Muginami's eyes and Souji soon saw that it was a clothing store.

Muginami and Souji soon enters the clothing store, and it wasn't long until Muginami found and pick out several pieces of clothes for ideas for several outfits, as she was throwing the clothes at Souji who catches them with his arms and shoulders, and Muginami placed a summer hat on Souji's head.

Soon after that Muginami entered the dressing booth, as she changes into one of the outfits, while Souji was waiting on the other side as Muginami wanted to show off the outfits to him.

"Alright, I'm done." Muginami said before she opens the curtain.

Souji slightly blushed on what Muginami is now wearing, she was wearing a white summer dress with a long skirt with a matching summer coat and wears a summer hat with a sunflower accessory on top.

"Well what do you think?" Muginami asked.

"It...it looks good…" Souji said before he made a few fake coughs.

"That's nice to hear." Muginami said before she closes the curtain. "Just hang on I'm going try on a few more outfits."

"Of course you are…" Souji sighs knowing this is going to be a long day.

After waiting a short while, Muginami opens the curtains revealing a new different outfit.

Muginami is now wearing a orange hoodie with a white shirt with blue jean shorts with white socks and blue sneakers.

"Hmm...that's not bad." Souji said while being not that impressed compared to her last outfit.

Muginami noticed that which made her pout.

"You've could have at least acted to be more impressed…" Muginami mutters before she closed the curtains to change into her next outfit. "Just wait until you see the next one I have in mind."

Soon Muginami had now changed into the next outfit she had in mind before she opens the curtains to show it to Souji.

Souji slightly blushed once again on what she was wearing now. Muginami is now wearing a black and white french maid outfit.

"Welcome back, Goshujin-sama." Muginami said which cause Souji to flinch before he made a few fake coughs.

"You didn't have to call me that you know." Souji said, which made Muginami to chuckle.

"I know, I was just playing." Muginami said.

* * *

After showing off a few more outfits, Souji and Muginami then left the clothing store and continues to walk around the shopping mall.

Until something got Muginami's eyes as she stops walking, Souji then stops as well before he looks and saw that she was looking at a cinnabon store.

They soon entered inside, and Souji ordered and bought two cinnamon rolls for both himself and Muginami. Souji and Muginami were now seated on a table inside the store with their rolls on it, while Souji was pouring the cream cheese on their rolls Muginami was looking at the rolls with a curious look on her face.

After Souji was done pouring the cream cheese, he then picks up his plastic fork and knife and cuts up his roll into several pieces before he eat a bite of it. Muginami then picks up her own knife and fork and cuts a piece of her roll out and eats it and really like the flavor as her eyes widen in delight.

"Wow! This is really good!" Muginami said before she continues to eat her roll with Souji looking at her with amusing smile on his face before he continues eating his own roll.

* * *

After they were done eating they continue to walk around the mall as Muginami was looking around while Souji was following behind her.

Soon something once again got Muginami's eye as she and Souji stops walking, and Souji sighs before he looks at what she was looking at and to his confusion it was a men's clothing store, but soon realizes that it wasn't for her.

"Muginami are you planning on…?" Souji asked but before he could finished Muginami soon grabs onto his arm.

"Oh yes I am!" Muginami said before she begins dragging Souji to the clothing store. "Come on, let's go in and try on some new clothes for you!"

"That's alright, I'm not really into these kind of things." Souji told her.

"Oh don't be a spoiled sport…" Muginami pouted. "I already having ideas for outfits for you, so let's just try it!"

"Oh...alright fine…" Souji sighs as he and Muginami entered the store.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Mirai had made it to Hiroshi's restaurant, as she stopped in front of the building.

"This must be it. Well I should just go in and get this over with." Mirai said before she brought out the keys and unlocked the door.

"Hoshino-san?" Mirai blinks before she looks and saw both Madoka and Lan looking at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"You two…?" Mirai said.

Soon the three of them entered the restaurant, and was putting the groceries away while Mirai was explaining why she was bringing them here.

"Oh I see now I'm really sorry about that." Madoka said as they were now done putting the groceries away before they walk out of the kitchen.

"It's alright." Mirai said.

"But I swear that Souji-nii, leaving a girl to do his own dirty work like that while he was out having fun." Madoka said.

"Well it wasn't tenchicle his fault. I mean Muginami was the one who dragged him away." Lan stated.

"Yeah, but even so…" Madoka huffed before she placed her hands on her hips.

' _But still though, why would Muginami take Souji with her?'_ Lan thought in wonder before she started to have a conclusion about something. _'Wait a minute if she's alone with Souji, does that mean she's planning on…!'_

Lan's eyes widen in horror before she turns to Mirai and walks to her, which Mirai soon notices as she turns to her.

"Can you take me to them?!" Lan requested which made Mirai blinked in confusion.

"Why would you want to…?" Mirai started before Lan interrupted her.

"Please I need you take me to them! Right now!" Lan demanded which made Madoka and Mirai wonders what was going on with her, and Mirai saw the look in her eyes that there was a hint of concern and worry in them, which gave Mirai all she need to know that something must be wrong.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Mirai nodded before she and Lan exited the building.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Madoka said before she follows them outside.

Mirai had made Drake Zecter to call her bike to her, and it soon arrived. Mirai soon got on and puts on her helmet, and throws a spare one to Lan who catches it.

"Got on!" Mirai told her, Lan nodded before she puts on the helmet and soon sits behind Mirai.

"Lan wait! Just what is going on?" Madoka asked.

"I...I'm sorry Madoka I can't explained right now." Lan said before Mirai drives off heading to where the mall Souji and Muginami is, while Madoka watches them leave and is a little worried on what's going on.

* * *

(Back with Souji and Muginami)

Muginami had pick out some clothes for Souji to try on, and Souji was now in one of the dressing rooms to try it on.

"Are the clothes comfortable for you?" Muginami asked.

"Yeah they are, and just around my size too." Souji answered as he putting the clothes on.

"That's good to hear." Muginami said.

Muginami's eyes then narrow her eyes, before she slightly opens the curtain carefully so that Souji won't see her. She then saw that he putting on the shirt, and soon saw Souji's Rider Belt hanging on the side wall.

As Souji was putting the last piece of clothing which was a red vest, Muginami quickly reach out to his Belt to steal it…

They soon heard explosions and screaming outside which made them blink before Muginami quickly pulls her arm out while Souji turns around and grabs onto his Rider Belt and puts it on, as he quickly got out of the dressing room.

Souji was now wearing the outfit Muginami pick out for him, it consists with a white long sleeve shirt with a red vest, with black jeans and matching boots.

Souji soon runs out of the store and Muginami quickly follows behind, and when they get outside they soon saw people running away while screaming.

Souji soon hear what they were screaming…

"Monster!"

"Monster?" Souji parroted before he figures out what they were saying.

"Monster?" Muginami said before she soon saw Souji running off to where those monsters might be.

"Souji? Hey wait for me!" Muginami calls out as she follows behind him.

* * *

The three artificial black Worms are in the top floor of the mall in the food court area, causing chaos and destruction around the area. One black Worm smashes a table to pieces, one throws tables and chairs out of its way as it was walking forward, while the third and last was looking around until it heard crying nearby.

That Worm soon turns to the crying and saw two children a boy and girl crying as they tried to hide from the black Worms. But they soon heard the Worm approaching them which made they cease their crying hoping that the Worm won't find them, but was futile as the Worm jumps in front of them which made the two of them scream in terror.

The black Worm was about to attack the two kids, until Souji jumps at the Worm landing a kick on it making it stumble away from the kids while saving them just in time. Souji lands in front of them before he turns to them.

"You two okay?" Souji asked and the two of them nodded as they thanked him.

Muginami soon arrived before Souji stands up and faced the Worms as they run side by side to each other, and Souji then walks to the three black Worms.

"Muginami, takes those two somewhere safe. I handle this." Souji told her.

Muginami nodded before she runs to the kids and helps them stand up.

"Come on, this way." Muginami said before they run away together.

As Souji stops in front of the Worms as they were growling at him, Kabuto Zecter flies to his side and saw the black Worms and notice something was odd about these ones.

"Souji, I think something's wrong with these Worms. They seem different from the others." Kabuto Zecter told him.

"Does that even matter?" Souji asked before he grabs onto Kabuto Zecter. "Right now the enemies in front of me. And they're causing chaos, and need to be stop."

"Alright, then let's do this!" Kabuto Zecter said, and Souji nodded in agreement.

"Henshin!" Souji shouted before he inserted Kabuto Zecter onto his Belt.

 **HENSHIN**

Souji soon transformed into Kabuto and soon brought out his Kunai Gun in Axe Mode and soon he and the black Worms charged at each other and engage in combat.

Kabuto slashes one black Worm on its chest, and soon saw one of the other ones attack at him which he manage to block in time using his forearm and soon slashes the Worm away with his Axe. Kabuto saw the third one charging at him, and when it was closed Kabuto grabs onto the Worm and soon falls on his back as he throws the Worm over him.

Kabuto then stands back up and soon saw the three black Salis Worms surrounding him. Kabuto was on guard awaiting for their next move until he saw the Drake Zecter slashing on the three Salis Worms, and Kabuto watch the Drake Zecter flies to Mirai and Lan who were standing nearby.

"Hoshino? Lan? What are you doing here?" Kabuto asked.

"Don't bother asking me. She's the one who dragged me here." Mirai said before she brought out the Drake Grip and soon walks to Kabuto's side. "Just so we're clear I'm not here to help you. I'm only here to take care of these bugs."

"Well either way, thanks." Kabuto said, which made Mirai huffed before she raised the Drake Grip.

"Drake!" Mirai calls out to her Zecter.

"You got it!" Drake Zecter said before he flies and inserted himself into the Grip.

"Henshin!" Mirai said.

 **HENSHIN**

Mirai soon transformed into Drake, and soon the two Riders charged at the three black Salis Worms.

Drake fires upon the Worms forcing them to stumble away from each other, and soon Drake and Kabuto engage in close quarters combat against them with Drake fighting against one and Kabuto fights against the other two.

"Souji…" Lan said before she saw Muginami now returning after finding those kids' parents. "Muginami…" She said with a bit of suspicion in her voice, while Muginami watches the Riders battle.

Drake dodges two attacks from the black Salis Worms in front of her, and blocks the last one with her forearm and fires upon the Worm using her gun, making the Worm to stumble back before Drake kicks it on the chest sending it to the floor, and when the Salis Worm was about to stand back up Drake fires upon the Worm sending it rolling on the ground.

Kabuto slashes on one of the Salis Worm's chest followed with a downward slash sending the Worm rolling on the ground. Kabuto soon saw the other Salis Worm charging at and he soon changes to his Kunai Gun's Gun Mode and fires upon the black Worm making it stop running and Kabuto charges at the as he kept on firing and when he was closed enough he punches the Salis Worm on the chest sending it flying before it crashed on wall before it fallen on the floor.

Kabuto soon saw the other black Salis Worm attacking him with its arm and Kabuto manage to parried its punch in time and soon pointed his Gun on the Worm's abdomen area and fires upon the Worm which forced the Worm to stumble back. Kabuto then changes to his weapon's Axe Mode and slashes on the Salis Worm two times and did a upward slash sending the Worm rolling on the floor.

As that one black Salis Worm stands back up the other two walks to its sides standing side by side. Then their eyes started to light up and started to analyzing and memorizing Kabuto's and Drake's fighting style after fighting against the two of them.

Kabuto and Drake wonders why they were just standing there.

"What's going on Kabuto Zecter?" Kabuto asked his Zecter.

"I'm not sure myself." Kabuto Zecter told him.

Soon the black Salis Worms had finished their analyzing the two Riders, they soon spoke to each other.

" **Analysis complete."**

" **Starting phase 2."**

" **Commencing molting."**

The three black Salis Worms enters their molting stage, Kabuto and Drake were about to finished them before they can finished molting but was too late as they instantly finished molting leaving new forms.

The three black Worms maintained their black and white color, but each of them were in a different form.

One had the head of a yellow jacket with two stingers as arms with long grey needles and has two insect like legs and wears a tailcoat around its waist and has insect wings on its. This is the Vulgaris Worm.

One had a head similar to that of a spider and had a female body, with spider legs on its shoulders and has long claws on the tips of its fingers, and had a grey symbol of a hourglass on the front of its waist. This is the Latrodectus Worm.

The last one is base out of a beetle, the head has the horns of a stag beetle with the mouth of a human, the Worm also has bulky armor and has blades on the sides of its forearms. This is the Stag Worm.

Kabuto and Drake aimed their guns at the three black Worms and fired at them which they easily dodge by moving in Clock Up speed and soon attacks the two Riders a few times using Clock Up before one attack on each of them sends Kabuto and Drake rolling on the ground.

"Looks like we need to even the odds." Drake said as she and Kabuto stands back up.

"Agreed." Kabuto nodded before he and Drake flicks on their Zecters.

"Cast Off!" Kabuto and Drake shouted before they pull on their Zecters.

 **CAST OFF**

Kabuto and Drake soon changed into their respective Rider Forms as their Masked Form armor pieces jumped out.

 **CHANGE DRAGONFLY**

 **CHANGE BEETLE**

"Clock Up!" Kabuto and Drake shouted before they pressed on Clock Up buttons on their belts.

 **CLOCK UP**

Kabuto and Drake soon move in Clock Up clashing against the three black Worms as blurs. As she was watching Muginami can't help but be amazed by this.

(In Clock Up Dimension)

Kabuto is seen dodging the attacks from the Vulgaris Worm, and was going to block one attack from one of the Worm's stinger but the Vulgaris Worm pulls back his attack and attacks with its other arm landing a hit on Kabuto's chest which sends him stumbling back.

"What the…?" Kabuto wonders why the Vulgaris Worm just did that, but soon shook the thought out as he pulls out his Kunai Gun in Kunai Mode.

Kabuto soon charges at the Vulgaris Worm and attacks with his Kunai but the Worm easily predicted and parried Kabuto attacks, before it blocks one slashed against his Kunai and Kabuto kicks at the Worm but the Vulgaris Worm blocks it, which surprised Kabuto before the Worm slashed on his chest sending him to the floor.

Drake and the Latrodectus Worm were running sideways as their were facing each other, Drake fires at the Worm using her gun but the Latrodectus Worm shoots her shots down firing venom bullets from its mouth.

Drake was slightly surprised by that but shook it off as she jumps at the Latrodectus Worm flying at it in a flying sidekick position but the Worm easily dodges her kick and kicks at Drake sending her rolling on the ground.

Just as Drake manage to sit back up on one knee she soon saw the Stag Beetle Worm slamming its fists at her. Drake manage to dodge the Worm's attack in time as she shoulders roll out of its way, and when she stops rolling Drake soon got back on her feet fires at the Stag Beetle Worm, but the Worm easily deflected her shots using the blades on its arms, and soon the Stag Beetle Worm charges at Drake as it kept on deflecting her shots.

Drake cease her firing as the Stag Beetle Worm got closer and was going to punch at her, Drake manage to dodge its attack in time but was slightly grazed by the Worm's arm blades. Drake then kicks at the Stag Beetle Worm but the Worm easily catches her kick in time, before the Worm throws her up in the air and slashed on her using its arm blades, sending Drake flying before she fallen beside Kabuto as he got back up on one knee.

 **CLOCK OVER**

Kabuto, Drake, and the three black Worms exited Clock Up and Muginami and Lan were surprised to see Kabuto and Drake on the floor.

"Souji! Hoshino!" Lan said as she wanted to run to help them.

"Just stay back Lan!" Kabuto told her, before he and Drake stands back up.

"What's going on here? It's almost like they know our moves before we do them." Drake said.

"Yeah I notice that too. These three are definitely not ordinary Worms." Kabuto said.

The Stag Beetle Worm steps in front of the other two black Worms, and soon begins to channel energy and electricity on its arm blades, and soon fires a double energy slashed at the two Riders.

Kabuto and Drake manage to dodge it in time as they roll out of its way, but they soon saw that it was now heading towards Lan.

"Lan!" Kabuto said before he runs to her.

"Oh no!" Drake said before she runs to her as well.

Kabuto and Drake weren't going to make it in time as the energy slash was getting closer to her, and Lan isn't able to dodge it in time…

"Look out!" Muginami shouted as she manage to pushed Lan out of the way, and it missed her as well but made a small explosion when it hit the floor, and the shakewave was strong enough to send Muginami flying at and smashed through a window sending her outside and falling to the ground below.

"Muginami!" Kabuto shouted before he jumps through that window to follow Muginami to save.

"Souji, no!" Lan said before Drake grabs onto her shoulders.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here!" Drake said before she and Lan retreat from the area and from the black Worms.

* * *

Muginami soon opened her eyes and found herself falling to the ground, she then braced herself as she closed her eyes for her impending fall, until she felt someone grabbing onto her hand.

Muginami soon looks and saw that was Kabuto.

"Souji?!" Muginami said before Kabuto grabs onto her and moves Muginami in front using himself as a cushion to protect.

"Don't worry I get you!" Kabuto said.

"Souji! Quick pull my horn back to changed into Masked Form!" Kabuto Zecter told him.

Kabuto quickly pulls his Zecter's horn back to its original position.

 **PUT ON**

Kabuto soon changed into his Masked Form, before his back crashed on the ground below protecting Muginami.

Muginami had her eyes closed before she opened them as she notices that Kabuto had let go of her as his arms fallen to the ground.

"Souji?" Muginami said but Kabuto wasn't responding, which made Muginami a little worried before she shook his shoulders. "Souji? Souji, answer me please!"

"Calm down, Muginami." Kabuto Zecter told her before she flies out of Kabuto's Rider Belt changing Kabuto back into Souji who was unconscious, and Kabuto Zecter flies in front Souji. "He's fine, the fall just knocked him out but his armor given him protection from the worst of it."

"That's a relief…" Muginami sighs in relief.

"But in any case, can you stay with him for now? I'm going to look for Hoshino and Lan." Kabuto Zecter told her.

"Yes of course I will." Muginami nodded.

"Alright, keep him safe." Kabuto Zecter said before he flies off to search for Lan and Mirai.

After Kabuto Zecter was now gone, Muginami turns back to Souji and notice something about him as she gotten a closer look of his face.

' _Now that I think about it, Souji looks a little cute when he's sleeping.'_ Muginami thought before realizes something and set her eyes on Souji's Rider Belt. Muginami looks around and saw that there was no one around in the area before she turns back to Souji. _'Souji's unconscious, and there's no one around to see me taking his belt…'_

One of the reasons she stayed and gotten closer to Souji and the others were to steal their Kamen Rider technology, but for some reason she felt somewhat hesitant to do that, but she hardens her resolve and reach to Souji's Rider Belt…

* * *

Kabuto Zecter had soon found Mirai and Lan, and soon guides them back to where Souji and Muginami is, as they soon arrived in the area.

Lan and Mirai looks around until Lan found Souji still lying on the ground.

"There he is!" Lan said which gotten Mirai's attention before Lan runs to him and she and Kabuto Zecter soon follows behind her.

Lan knelt down to Souji and placed her hands on his chest and Mirai and Kabuto Zecter was looking above him.

"Souji! Please say something!" Lan said as she shook on Souji's chest. Souji groan as he opens his eyes.

"Something…" Souji mutters before he sits back up.

"Are you alright? Do you have any bruises or broken bones?" Lan asked in worried.

"I'm fine Lan, don't worry." Souji assured her.

Mirai and Kabuto Zecter soon realized and saw that Muginami wasn't in the area.

"Hey where's that Muginami girl?" Mirai asked.

"What about her?" Souji asked.

"I left her with you after I gone to look for these two." Kabuto Zecter told him.

"If that's the case, then where is she?" Souji asked before he stands up and he soon notice something missing around his waist which made him looks down and saw that something was indeed missing and it was something important. "I don't think Muginami's the only one missing."

This gotten his friends' attention as they turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Mirai asked.

"My Belt, it's gone." Souji said before he showed that his Rider Belt was missing, which had surprised his friends' and Lan soon had a realization and suspicion who took his Belt.

' _Wait a minute don't tell she took it?'_ Lan thought.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Muginami is seen running away from where Souji and the others were before she runs and stops inside of an alleyway to take a minute to catch her breath. Muginami then looks at Souji's Rider Belt in her hands.

' _I did it...I got the Belt...but why do I feel so guilty about it…?'_ Muginami thought in wonder, her first intention after making contact with Souji was originally to steal his belt, however after she did that she started to feel guilty about it now.

Muginami then remembers the good memories she has with Souji, Madoka, and with some of the others, and thought of them hating her for stealing from Souji and lying to them, had sadden her even more.

Muginami hugs the Rider Belt closely as she was feeling like she was going to cry...until someone grabs onto her shoulder and soon whispers at her ear.

"Hey there," Muginami turns and saw that it was Issei standing beside her, and suddenly he placed a mouthpiece device on her mouth which was filled with gas as it was spraying into her mouth, Muginami was going to break free but was too late as the effects of the gas cause her to lose conscious as she fallen asleep in Issei's arms as he catches her and Souji's Rider Belt had fallen to the ground. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

(Back with Souji and the others)

After Souji regained most of his strength back, he contacted Haruka through Kabuto Zecter telling her of what happened, and that his Belt was missing and that someone might have stolen it.

" _I see, this is indeed curious. And not to mention that your Belt was stolen as well."_ Haruka said through Kabuto Zecter.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Haruka-san." Souji said.

" _Don't worry about it, I suppose these kinds of things are bound to happen. Also there's no need to worry about finding your Belt."_ Haruka said which gotten Souji's and the others' attention.

"What do you mean?" Lan asked.

" _I'd figure something like this would happened, so I've built a GPS tracker on each Rider transformation device, and each Zecter has the ability to track it."_ Haruka told them.

"Really?" Mirai blink in surprised before she brought out and looks at her Drake Grip.

" _Anyway I'll leave finding the Rider Belt in your hands, right now I need to do something real quick."_ Haruka said before she hangs up.

"Okay, now we need to focus on finding my Belt. Kabuto Zecter can you traced it signal?" Souji requested.

"Just leave it to me!" Kabuto Zecter nodded before he started to scan for Souji's Rider Belt.

While Kabuto Zecter was searching for Souji's Belt, the others took this time to think about those black Worms they have encountered and who the culprit that had stolen Souji's Belt.

"Alright, did anyone else notice that there was something off with those Worms?" Drake Zecter asked.

"Yeah, the way they fought and move, it was almost like they can predict our moves before we make them." Mirai concluded.

"I notice that too." Souji said before he realized something. "Wait a minute, when they were fighting against us in their Salis forms what if they were studying us?"

"Well that is possible. The Worms do have intelligence, but then again they don't have that kind of ability before." Drake Zecter said.

"We'll just have to worry about later, after we beat them." Souji said and the others nodded in agreement. "Now the better question is who stolen my Belt, and where did Muginami go to?"

Hearing that made Lan bit her lip and placed her hand over her chest as she looks down, but she soon looks up and gets Souji's and Mirai's attention.

"Lan what's wrong?" Souji asked.

"I-I think it was…" Lan said but before she could finished Kabuto Zecter flies to them before he calls out.

"I found the signal!" Kabuto Zecter told them which gotten their attention.

"You did?" Souji asked in relief.

"Yeah, and even better it's not that far from here." Kabuto Zecter told him.

"Alright, then let's get going. Lead the way Kabuto Zecter." Souji told his Zecter partner.

Souji, and Mirai soon got on their respective bikes while Lan sits behind Souji before they soon drive down the road following Kabuto Zecter who was ahead of them, leading them to where Souji's Rider Belt.

"So Lan, what were you going to say?" Souji asked.

"It...it's not important right now." Lan answered.

"Okay...if you think so." Souji said.

Lan soon begins to wonder why she won't say anything on who stolen Souji's Belt.

* * *

Muginami who was still unconscious slowly started to wake up, before her eyes shot opened and saw that her hands were bound by a rope that was tied behind a metal beam. She then looks around and saw that she was in abandoned warehouse by the docks.

"Well looks who's awake." Muginami looks and saw Issei nearby to her holding Souji's Rider Belt in his hand. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up."

Muginami then saw the three black Worms that Souji and Mirai fought earlier and saw that they were kneeling to him.

' _It's those three again…'_ Muginami thought before she looks at Issei again. _'Could he be their leader?'_

They soon heard the roar of motorcycle engines approaching the area which gotten their attention.

" **Master,"** One of the black Worms said.

"Yeah I know." Issei said.

They soon saw Souji and Mirai stopping in front of the warehouse, and they and Lan runs inside.

"Everyone?!" Muginami said in surprised to see them here, and Souji and the others saw her.

"Muginami!" Souji said in worried.

They soon heard Issei clapping his hands which gotten Souji's and the others' attention as they turned to him.

"About time you've showed up, I was beginning to think that you're weren't going to show." Issei said.

Souji soon saw his Rider Belt in Issei's hands.

"You? You were the one who took my Belt weren't you?!" Souji exclaimed, which surprised Lan and even Muginami, and gotten Issei's attention before he smirks when he decided to play along.

"And what would you do if I say yes?" Issei asked.

"Obaa-chan said this...there's no reason to answer to a shameless thief." Souji said before he brought out his Kunai Axe in Kunai mode. "And I'll be taking that back along with Muginami."

Muginami blinks in surprised when he said that.

"Then by all means come take it." Issei said before he snaps his fingers, and soon the three black Worms walks in front of them and their master.

"Guess he must be the leader." Mirai concluded before she brought out Drake Grip.

"All the more reason to take him out." Souji said.

"For once we're in an agreement. Drake Zecter!" Mirai calls out and Drake Zecter flies around her and inserted himself into the Grip. "Henshin!"

 **HENSHIN**

Mirai transformed into Drake, and Drake soon pulls on her Zecter's tail.

"Cast Off!" Drake shouted as she changed into her Rider Form.

 **CAST OFF**

 **CHANGE DRAGONFLY**

Drake soon charges at the black Worms as she begins firing at them who dodged her shots with ease. Souji then turns to Lan.

"Lan, you help Muginami we'll handle this." Souji told her.

"What but Souji…?" Lan said before Souji charges at Issei.

As Souji was getting closer to Issei the Stag Beetle Worm soon gets in his way and punches at Souji. Souji was able to dodge his punch barely in time, and slashed on the Worm's chest, but it didn't even make it flinch.

Then the Stag Beetle Worm punches on Souji's stomach and slams its other fist on his back sending him to the ground, and soon kicks on him sending Souji rolling on the ground.

"Souji!" Muginami shouted in worry before she saw Lan running up to her and soon begins to untie the rope around her waists. "Lan what are you…?"

"Just be quiet, and let me focus on this!" Lan exclaimed.

Souji slightly growled in pain as blood begins to run through his nose and from the side of his mouth, before he saw the Stag Beetle running at him going to stomps its foot at him and Souji was able to dodge its attack in time by rolling out of its way.

Souji then switches to his weapon's Axe Mode as he stands back up and slashed on the Stag Beetle Worm's chest which made it to slightly stumble back but soon stops and grabs onto Souji's neck and throws him to the other side of the building.

Drake soon saw Souji having trouble as she dodging the other two Worms' attacks.

"Tendou!" Drake shouted as she was going to run to Souji to help him, but the Vulgaris Worm got in her way and stabs her with one its stingers which she manage to dodge in time by side stepping, and soon saw the Vulgaris Worm charging at her to slashed her using its claws and Drake dodge it by jumping back. "Damn it...I won't get anywhere like this…!"

Lan soon manages to untie the rope on Muginami.

"There got it!" Lan said.

"Thanks, Lan." Muginami said which surprised Lan before she looks away.

"Don't mention it." Lan said.

Muginami soon saw Issei now leaving the building by the back side of the warehouse.

"Oh no you don't you're not getting away!" Muginami said before she stands up and chased after Issei.

"What...Muginami wait!" Lan said before she follows behind her.

* * *

Issei was now outside of the warehouse as he continues to walk away and continues to look at the Rider Belt in his hand.

"Stop right there!" Issei stops walking and turns around to see that Muginami was now behind him.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" Issei asked.

"You should already know that." Muginami stated.

Indeed he does know before he looks back at Souji's Rider Belt, and wonders on what he should do, he can easily outrun Muginami while taking the Belt with him but than again that wouldn't be very entertaining that way before he soon an anmusing idea as he smirks.

"Alright here you go." Issei said before he throws the Rider Belt back to Muginami, which surprises before she catches the Belt.

"But why would you…?" Muginami asked.

"Well in truth that thing isn't really that important to me. So I'll let you have you. But what would you do now?" Issei asked which made Muginami blink in confusion while Lan was overhearing their conversation in hiding. "Just to let you know, I already know that your the chosen pilot of one of the Voxs."

This surprised both Lan and Muginami that he knows that.

"Listen I mostly don't care who you are or what you're doing here, but I do know the reason why you've made contact with Kabuto. It was to steal that Belt of his, wasn't it?" Issei asked, which made Muginami looks down in shame. "There's no reason to hide it, what you did had only proven my suspicion. So I'm giving the Belt back to you so that you'll make your choice. Would you run away with Belt and let him die? Or would you give it back to him, but that would put some suspicion on you."

Muginami didn't answer as she continues to look down to the ground in wondering. This made Issei chuckles in amusement.

"Well the choice is yours now. So I'll leave it to you to decide. Oh and before I go, here." Issei said before he brought out a blue rose and throws at Muginami who catches it. "A little something to remember me by. I hope that you keep it."

Muginami then looks back at Issei but he was now gone. She then looks back at the Rider Belt in her hand, while Lan was still spying on her wondering what she'll do next.

* * *

(Back with Souji and Drake)

The Stag Beetle Worm punches on Souji's head sending rolling on the ground, while Drake was dodging the attacks from the other two black Worms.

The Stag Beetle Worm then grabs onto Souji on his neck and lifts him up, and was going to slashed him with one of its arm blades.

"Souji!" Kabuto Zecter said in worry before he flies to his partner's defense as he begin slashing on the Stag Beetle Worm forcing it to let go of Souji.

The Stag Worm then swats at the Zecter but Kabuto Zecter dodges its attacks as he continues to slashed on the Worm.

"Haha! You can't touch this!" Kabuto Zecter mocked the Worm which angered it before it finally manage to land a hit on the Zecter sending him to the ground.

"Kabuto Zecter…!" Souji mutters as he slowly stands back up.

"Souji!" Souji looks and saw Muginami with his Rider Belt in hand entering the building.

"Muginami?" Souji said in surprised.

Muginami then looks at the Rider Belt before she turns to Souji.

"Here!" Muginami shouted before she throws the Belt to Souji who catches, Souji smirks as he looks it and turns back to Muginami.

"Thanks!" Souji said as he got back on his feet and puts on his Belt. "Koi, Kabuto Zecter!"

"You got it!" Kabuto Zecter shouted before he flies to Souji who catches him.

"Henshin!" Souji shouted as he inserted Kabuto Zecter into his Belt.

 **HENSHIN**

Souji transformed into Kabuto.

"Cast Off!" Kabuto said before he fully flips on Kabuto Zecter's horn.

 **CAST OFF**

 **CHANGE BEETLE**

Kabuto changes into his Rider Form and soon drew out his Kunai Gun in Kunai Mode and charges at the Stag Beetle Worm before the two entered combat.

As Muginami was watching the Riders battle against the black Worms, Lan soon arrives as well while still looking at Muginami with a surprised look on her face that she given Kabuto his belt back.

Kabuto and the Stag Beetle Worm clashed their blades against each other a few times, until the Worm manage to block and lock his Kunai using one of its arm blades and slashed Kabuto on the chest sending him rolling on the ground.

Drake continues to fire at the the two black Worms she was fighting but the Latrodectus Worm shoot her shots down by using acid bullets, and soon the Vulgaris Worm flies at Drake and double stabs her on the chest sending flying before she lands on the ground beside Kabuto as he got back on one knee and foot.

"Damn it...they're still able to predict our moves…" Drake said in frustration as she sits back up.

"There must be some way to break past that…" Drake Zecter said.

Kabuto thinks about before he had a idea before he stands up.

"Obaa-chan once said this...you can't always be a one trick pony...sometimes you need adapt and use new moves." Kabuto said, and Drake soon understands what he means before she stands back up.

"I see what you're saying." Drake said.

Kabuto and Drake soon charges at the black Worms.

"Clock Up!" Kabuto and Drake said before they pressed the Clock Up buttons on their belts.

 **CLOCK UP**

Kabuto, Drake and the black Worms charged at each other using their Clock Up speed.

(In Clock Up dimension)

As Kabuto was charging at the Stag Beetle Worm it was ready as it predicted that he was going jump and kick at him, but was wrong as Kabuto changes to his weapon's Gun mode and fire upon the Worm landing a few hits, this had surprised the Worm before it saw Kabuto coming closer at him, the Stag Beetle Worm predicted that he was going to kick him with his right leg but was wrong once again when Kabuto throws in a left punch landing a solid hit on its face and lands an uppercut on its chin making the Worm to stumble back.

"Just as I figure, you're only maybe predict our usually fighting styles but you can't predict any alterations." Kabuto said before he switches his Gun's Axe mode before he charges and lands a slashed on the Worm's chest.

As Drake was charging at the two other Worms she aims her gun which made the Latrodectus Worm moves in front of the Vulgaris Worm ready to shoot down her bullets, but Drake jumps at the Latrodectus Worm and lands a kick on the Worm's chest, this slight surprised the Vulgaris Worm before Drake punches on it using her free hand before the Worm blocks her punch and was going to attack using its other stinger but Drake aims her gun on the Worm's chest and begins firing on it in pinpoint range making the Vulgaris Worm to stumble back.

Kabuto lands an strong slash on the Stag Beetle Worm's sending it to the ground while Drake kicks on the Latrodectus Worm and fires on the Vulgaris Worm sending right by the Stag Beetle as it stands back up.

 **CLOCK OVER**

The two Riders, and the black Worms all exited Clock Up. Kabuto and Drake then walks to each others' sides as they continue to face the Worms.

"Now it's time to finished you." Kabuto said before he turns to Drake. "You up for a combine attack?"

"Only for this one time." Drake told him before she folded Drake Zecter's wings, while Kabuto walks a few steps in front of her.

Kabuto then pulled on his Zecter's horn, and pressed the button on it.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

"Rider Kick!" Kabuto said before he pulls his Zecter's horn back.

 **RIDER KICK**

"Rider Shooting!" Drake shouted before she pulls on her Zecter's tail.

 **RIDER SHOOTING**

Energy travels to Kabuto's foot and energy travels to Drake's gun, and Drake fires her Rider Shooting first firing it behind Kabuto which surprised Lan and Muginami, and Kabuto spins around and kicks on Drake's Shooting attack from back adding his own power and force into the attack, sending it faster at the blacks Worms destroying them as their combine attack hits them.

* * *

Issei was watching the battle through his handheld device through cameras he had placed in the warehouse, and he was slightly disappointed on Muginami's choice of returning Souji his Rider Belt.

"Oh well, I did say it was her choice on what to do with the Belt. No use complaining about it now." He said before he puts the device away and walks into the shadows.

* * *

(Back with Souji and the others)

After the battle, Souji and the others are now heading back to Hiroshi's restaurant, with Mirai and Muginami walking in front of Souji and Lan as they were talking with each other.

"Souji…" Lan whispers to him which gotten Souji's attention.

"What is it, Lan?" Souji asked.

"It's about who stole your Belt...and I think it was…" Lan said before Souji interrupted her.

"You think it was Muginami that stolen it, right?" Souji asked which surprised Lan.

"How did you…?" Lan asked.

"Come on, Lan. I mean it was pretty obvious considering that Muginami disappeared before I woke up. I'm not a idiot." Souji told her. "But I'm not going to say anything, not yet at least."

"But why would you do that?" Lan asked.

"I've told you before, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Souji said. "I'm not sure how Muginami got my Belt back from that guy, but she would've used that chance to run away with it, but she didn't and instead she gave it back to me."

"I suppose that's true...but even so…" Lan said.

"Look Lan, I'm not going to be hostile towards Muginami for stealing my Belt. Until we learn more about her and her situation then I'll decide whether or not she an enemy." Souji told her.

"A-Alright fine...you win…" Lan said, which made Souji smirks before he pats her on the back.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Haruka in her lab was observing videos of Kabuto's and Drake's battle against the black Worms and was very curious about these ones.

"Most curious...something is indeed different from these Worms compared to the others." Haruka said before he pulls out a photo of Issei on her computer screen. "Not to mention there's this man, just who is he?"

All of this have given Haruka more questions than answers.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…The Arrival of** **Villagiulio**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
